Comme un soleil de fin de siècle
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi 18] Sun a fuit au Hueco Mundo pour échapper à la justice expéditive de la Soul Society. Il a suivit Grimmjow et maintenant il doit rencontrer le maître des lieux : Aizen. Une nouvelle vie s'ouvre à lui, mais elle n'est pas exempte de risque ni de sacrifice. De plus, il se retrouve pris dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand ... Suite de Un soleil pour deux psycopathes
1. Prologue

_Kikoo tout le monde !_

_Alors me voici de retour avec cette fic, ça faisait un moment. Pour celles qui me suivent depuis longtemps et qui ont connues feu mon blog, vous allez être contentes que je reprenne enfin cette histoire. Pour les autres, vous allez enfin découvrir ce qui arrive à Sun au Hueco Mundo. Mais avant toute chose, j'ai quelques informations à partager avec vous !_

_Premièrement, il faut mieux avoir lu Un soleil pour deux psychopathes avant de lire cette fic, puisqu'en voici la suite._

_Deuxièmement, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu GPS, même si je le recommande, puisqu'il s'agit d'un aparté, d'un délire entre moi et Axel Gabriel. Cependant, j'y fais quand même référence, mais cela reste compréhensible sans avoir lu GPS._

_Troisièmement, je fais référence à plusieurs chansons qui je trouve s'accorde bien avec cette histoire. Si vous trouvez les chansons, vous comprendrez. Et puis les premières à trouver les chansons dont il est question, gagneront un OS. Donc à vous de jouer !_

_Je suis un peu plus bavarde aujourd'hui qu'habituellement, mais disons, que j'attendais avec impatience de pouvoir publier cette fic._

_Allez je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps … Bonne lecture et ENJOY !_

* * *

**Prologue :**

Le soleil était éclatant, comme toujours ici. Autant la nuit régnait éternellement au Hueco Mundo, autant ici, le soleil semblait vouloir ne pas céder la place à la nuit. Soi Fon se demandait encore pourquoi il y avait une réunion des capitaines. Ça la faisait royalement chier d'y aller, mais elle ne pouvait en aucun cas refuser. Elle se devait de respecter les devoirs et obligations inhérents à son rang. Elle sourit en pensant à son Fukutaïcho qui se retrouvait lui aussi avec une réunion. C'était un de ses petits plaisirs, savoir que les autres aussi souffraient.

Elle pénétra dans la salle de réunion, adressant un hochement de tête aux personnes déjà présentes: Kuchiki, Unohana et Hitsugaya. Mentalement, elle fit abstraction des places vides laissées par les traîtres, alors que ses collègues prenaient place. Une fois tous installés, Yamamoto entra et s'installa dans son siège.

_Sur son trône_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas du genre à se poser des questions, mais elle commençait à se demander pourquoi tout ceci. Certes Aizen avait prouvé qu'il était un traître, mégalomane et sanguinaire. Mais il avait aussi prouvé que les Vizards, ainsi que Urahara, Tessai et Yoruichi, surtout Yoruichi, n'avaient en aucun cas perpétués les crimes dont on les accusait. Alors pourquoi continuer à les traiter ainsi ?

_Tu ne dois pas y penser. Tu te dois d'obéir_, se répéta-t-elle inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son calme intérieur.

-Bien, fit Yamamoto de sa voix grave. Comme vous le savez nous avons eut affaire à un nouveau cas de désertion : Hasekawa Sun a rejoint Aizen au Hueco Mundo. Il est donc officiellement considéré comme traître. La sentence est donc la mort. De plus, elle est applicable de suite.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Ordinairement, même si la sentence de mort était prononcée, le condamné avait droit à certains égards. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci.

-Silence ! Tonna le Soutaïcho de sa voix grave. N'oublions pas pourquoi nous en sommes là. Le traître Aizen Sosuke se prépare à la guerre et d'après nos estimations, elle aura lieu cet hiver. Il nous faut donc redoubler d'efforts et de vigilance. Je veux un renforcement dans la Monde Réel. Hitsugaya Taïcho, vous irez rejoindre Kurosaki et veillerez à ce qu'il se conforme à nos ordres. Je ne veux pas de débordement supplémentaire !

-Haï Soutaïcho, répondit simplement le plus jeune des capitaines.

Ce qui sembla convenir au barbu puisqu'il retrouva son calme.

-Je veux que tous les capitaines se préparent et préparent leurs troupes. Nous allons procéder au remplacement des traîtres. Nous nous devons d'être à notre maximum. Nous nous devons d'être au maximum de nos effectifs.

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Il faut dire que tous songeaient à ces vides, laissés par le départ d'Aizen Sosuke, d'Ichimaru Gin et de Tousen Kaname, respectivement Taïcho de la Cinquième, Troisième et Neuvième Division. De plus, Hinamori Momo, Fukutaïcho de la Cinquième Division, n'était pas capable de reprendre son poste, complètement anéantie par les actes de celui qui avait toute sa confiance, toute son admiration. Soi Fon faisait surveiller de près les 3 Fukutaïcho et même si Hisagi semblait avoir complètement digéré cette histoire, il semblait que Kira soit encore trop vulnérable pour recouvrir toute sa confiance.

Yamamoto scruta ses hommes avec un regard sévère. Depuis quand tout lui avait-il échappé ? Il se devait de remettre tout en ordres, il ne voulait nullement son intervention. Pas encore. Il pouvait gérer tout ça. Il savait sur qui compter. Il n'y avait pas qu'Aizen qui sache manipuler les gens. Depuis le temps qu'il était là, il n'allait pas se laisser démonter par un petit freluquet comme l'ancien Taïcho de la Cinquième Division. Il était temps pour lui de mettre des hommes de confiance aux trois postes vacants.

* * *

Ils apprirent la nouvelle tous en même temps. Ils s'étaient réunis chez Urahara-san et s'étaient étonnés lorsqu'ils avaient vu débarqué Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku et Yumichika en plus de Renji et de Rukia. Ils étaient atterrés et pour eux, ça ne faisait aucun doute que Sun n'était pas allé au Hueco Mundo pour y rejoindre Aizen. Il y était allé pour échapper à la justice expéditive de la Soul Society. C'était elle qui avait trahie le jeune homme et non l'inverse. Cependant, Ichigo s'abstint pour une fois d'ouvrir sa grande gueule.

-Cela ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous, avait déclaré le petit Taïcho. Je ne comprends pourquoi ils sont allés aussi vite. De toute façon, ce n'est pas la priorité. Nous sommes ici en renforts.

-N'empêche ! C'est injuste ! C'est comme pour Kuchiki-san ! s'exclama Inoue.

-Je sais, répondit celle-ci. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne prendra pas part à la bataille qui aura lieu ici.

Tous acquiescèrent. Même Urahara. Il avait trouvé le jeune homme … amusant dans son histoire avec le Sexta. Il trouverait dommage de le voir se faire tuer. Lui ne suivrait certainement pas toutes les directives de la Soul Society. Il ferait comme bon lui semblerait. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Comme il le faisait toujours.

Les autres étaient pensifs. Tous se demandaient s'ils seraient prêts pour affronter Aizen et son armée. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était de ne pas se retrouver en face de Sun. Aucun d'eux ne voulait faire le moindre mal au jeune homme.

* * *

Shinji voyait rouge ! Non mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Bordel de merde ! Ils étaient vraiment trop cons ses shinigamis ! Il tournait en rond alors que Kisuke venait de lui communiquer les dernières nouvelles. Les autres Vizards attendaient chacun à leurs façons la suite des évènements. Et lui en voyait une. Ils devaient entraîner Ichigo pour qu'il puisse tenir la hollowmorphose. Pour qu'il puisse devenir assez puissant. Pour qu'il puisse faire cesser tout ça. Shinji était loin d'être bête, il se savait pas assez puissant pour vaincre Aizen et il y avait une chance infiniment petite pour qu'Ichigo le puisse. Il allait tout faire pour l'exploiter. Il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Et après, il réglerait certains comptes.

-On va entraîner l'gamin ! Lâcha-t-il.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, sourit le marchand derrière son éventail.

-T'es sûr ? demanda Kensei.

-Ouais ! Il fait partie de la famille après tout, non ?

Les autres ne purent qu'acquiescer. Ils savaient qu'à l'intérieur d'Ichigo, sa partie sombre, son hollow, s'était réveillé. Ils allaient devoir faire en sorte que le shinigami remplaçant le domine afin qu'il puisse ainsi acquérir sa puissance. Mais auraient-ils assez de temps ? Et Ichigo arrivera-t-il à garder sa partie sombre sous contrôle ? C'était un risque à prendre. Mais ils le devaient.

* * *

Il remontait rapidement le couloir. Les rares serviteurs qu'il croisait s'inclinaient devant lui avant de reprendre leurs taches. Il fonça un peu plus les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas se trouver dans cette partie du palais mais il ne pouvait guère faire autrement. Il ne pouvait pas refuser ce genre de convocation. Personne ne le pouvait. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il allait se laisser faire. Il avait autre chose à faire que conspirer. Il avait reçu un message important ce matin. Et il ne devait pas être le seul.

Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte, entrant alors qu'une servante en sortait. La jeune fille était essoufflée et sa respiration hachée parvenait très bien à ses oreilles. Mais quand arrêtera-t-il? Jamais était sûrement la réponse. Il ne le vit pas au premier abord. Puis distingua un bras sortant d'un fauteuil qui lui tournait le dos. Il ne devait pas être présentable pour rester caché ainsi.

-Te voilà enfin! Fit une voix rieuse.

-Tu voulais me voir? Répondit-il calmement.

-Je sais que tu as reçu un de ses messages.

-En effet.

-Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il se range enfin à notre vision des choses?

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais poser la question.

Sa voix était calme. Il la forçait à être calme. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans ses petits jeux.

-Il l'a demandé alors?

-Oui.

-Bien qu'elle se prépare alors.

* * *

_Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Une petite review pour me le dire ?_


	2. Chapter 1

_Alors aujourd'hui, on entre dans le vif du sujet ! Vous allez comprendre pourquoi !_

_Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser une chose : un chapitre sur deux sera consacré à Sun et écrit à la première personne, comme dans Un soleil pour deux psychopathes. Les autres seront consacrés ... et bien aux autres personnages de cette fic, afin que vous ayez les points de vue d'un peu tout le monde._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Les murs blancs succédaient aux murs blancs. Tout n'était que blanc. Je suivais la silhouette devant moi et essayait de garder mon calme. Heureusement, Grimmjow était à mes cotés. Je crois que sinon j'aurais craqué. Ulquiorra avait été désigné pour être mon 'gardien'. Apparemment, le maître des lieux ne voulait pas que je m'enfuis, ou en tout cas voulait brider ma liberté de mouvements tant que je ne serais pas devenu officiellement un des leurs. Je comprenais très bien son point de vue.

-Nous y sommes, déclara le Cuarta.

Ce mec était vraiment inexpressif. Il semblait vide et me faisait un peu de la peine. Je regardais la porte blanche et suivait Ulquiorra à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'une petite chambre avec d'un coté un lit double et de l'autre un petit salon. Tout était blanc. Une grande et haute fenêtre laissait filtrer la lumière de la lune qui régnait éternellement sur le désert du Hueco Mundo. Une porte sur la gauche devait mener à la salle de bains.

-Tu ne dois en aucun cas sortir seul d'ici, m'ordonna Ulquiorra.

-Ça risque pas, répondis-je.

-Bien, acquiesça-t-il visiblement satisfait de mon comportement.

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Grimmjow, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça. Je fis de même. J'étais content d'être avec lui. J'étais content d'être vivant tout simplement et d'avoir échappé à la Soul Society et à ce qu'ils m'avaient prévu.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il dans mon cou.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondis-je. Et puis comme ça au moins on est ensemble.

-J'aurais préféré une autre façon de l'être.

-Grimm …

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de me serrer fort contre lui. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de répondre à cette étreinte exigeante. Il semblait en avoir plus besoin que moi.

Il resta avec moi le reste de la journée mais fut dans l'obligation de me laisser à la nuit tombée. En effet, Ulquiorra revint avec un paquet à la main. Pour moi.

-Aizen-sama t'invite pour le dîner. Et tu devras porter ceci.

Il posa le paquet sur le lit et me regarda avec son air toujours aussi peu expressif. Il n'affichait rien quant à la position dans laquelle je me trouvais, c'est-à-dire sur les genoux de Grimmjow, celui-ci étant torse nu. D'ailleurs, il grognait de mécontentement.

-Vas te changer, m'ordonna-t-il en me posant au sol.

Je le regardais une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard, mais celui qu'il me renvoya me convainquit de faire ce qu'il me disait de faire. Je pris donc le paquet avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains. Si le seigneur de Las Noches souhaitait me voir … je réprimais un frisson. Il me foutait la pétoche. C'était physique. Je ressentais quelque chose de malsain en lui, de tordu, de déformé. C'était une impression bizarre. Je passais rapidement sous la douche et me vêtit rapidement. Le paquet qu'avait apporté Ulquiorra contenait un kimono crème sur lequel étaient brodées des volutes bleues. L'obi aussi était bleu. Je bandais mes siens au maximum, ne voulant pas trahir ma véritable nature.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, Grimmjow n'était plus là. Ulquiorra m'accorda à peine un regard avant de me dire de le suivre. Ce que je fis.

Je me portais à sa hauteur et le suivit en silence. Lui aussi était silencieux. Las Noches en entier était silencieux. Le trajet me parut long et je pris alors conscience de la puissance et de l'étendue de Las Noches. Grimmjow m'en avait vaguement parlé, mais là ce qu'il m'avait raconté prenait tout son sens. Je me perdis un peu dans mes pensées et sursauta quand Ulquiorra frappa à une porte. Il s'était arrêté et moi j'avais bêtement continué à marcher jusqu'à ce que je sorte de ma rêverie pour me rendre compte que nous étions arrivés à destination.

Je suivis donc mon guide à l'intérieur et m'arrêtais sur le seuil, stupéfait par la grandeur des lieux. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ma chambre. La disposition était la même, mais les dimensions étaient dantesques. A droite sur une estrade, à laquelle on accédait par trois marches, se trouvait un lit gigantesque ainsi que deux fauteuils de part et d'autre. A gauche, se tenait un salon dont le canapé semblait avoir été poussé pour permettre l'installation d'une table ronde et de deux chaises. Tout était blanc avec cependant quelques touches de couleur rouge sombre par ci par là. Une immense baie faisait face à la porte, prolongée par un balcon tout aussi grand que la pièce. Celui-ci ne donnait pas sur le désert du Hueco Mundo mais sur un jardin, plongé dans la nuit à l'heure actuelle. Plusieurs portes se trouvaient à gauche donnant sur je ne sais quoi.

-Entre donc Hasekawa-kun, fit mielleusement Aizen depuis la terrasse.

Je le vis alors avancer dans la pièce, majestueux dans son uniforme blanc bordé de noir et fermé par un obi rouge sombre. Le même rouge que dans cette pièce. Il congédia d'un geste Ulquiorra et reporta toute son attention sur moi. Je sentis un frisson me traverser de part en part. Ce type avait un regard qui semblait me disséquer. Un fin sourire était posé sur ses lèvres et je pouvais voir une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être son nouveau jouet et qu'il s'en délectait à l'avance.

-Viens … fit-il doucement.

Je ne pus résister à l'ordre implicite et m'avança à mon tour. Il désigna la table et je m'assis sur une des chaises alors qu'il prenait place sur l'autre. Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Je voulais dire quelque chose mais j'en étais incapable. Puis tout d'un coup, ce fut comme si on m'enlevait un poids des épaules. Je me rendis compte que je respirais plus librement.

-Ce que tu viens de cesser de sentir est mon reiastu.

-Impressionnant, murmurais-je.

-N'est ce pas ? Maintenant, tu seras capable de le reconnaître.

J'acquiesçais de la tête.

-Bien. Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'ai invité ?

-Oui.

-Sache que ton cas est un peu particulier ici. Tu es un shinigami comme j'ai put l'être, comme l'ont été Kaname et Gin. Tous les autres sont des Arrancars. Nous avons tous évolués. Si tu veux rester ici … il te faut évoluer aussi.

-Évoluer ?

-Oui grâce à l'Hogyoku.

Son sourire me glaça le sang et je pouvais lire dans son regard le plaisir que lui procurait par anticipation ma future … évolution.

-Tu as dû entendre beaucoup de choses sur moi … sache que tout n'est pas forcement vrai … tu n'as entendu qu'une version des faits.

-Et la votre donne quoi ?

-Je te le raconterais plus tard … pour l'instant mangeons.

Il claqua des doigts et deux jeunes filles apparurent. Deux Arrancars. Pas très grandes, les deux jeunes filles étaient aussi différentes niveau physique qu'on peut l'être. L'une était brune, les cheveux longs remontés en deux couettes, une tenue plus que légère, dévoilant ses jambes et cachant tout juste ses petits seins, son masque sur son œil gauche. L'autre était blonde aux cheveux courts, une tenue plus couvrante et son masque sur son œil droit. Elles s'inclinèrent devant le brun avant de se relever et de me foudroyer du regard.

-Aizen-sama, firent-elles respectueusement.

-Servez-nous.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance étrange. Les deux fraccions d'Aizen, Loly et Menoly, jouèrent les servantes. Il était évident qu'elles étaient dévouées corps et âmes à leur maître, surtout Loly, la brune. C'était elle qui me jetait les regards les plus noirs. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait croire.

La discussion avec Aizen m'en apprit beaucoup sur lui. J'avais eut de échos de la part de l'Académie, tout comme de certains shinigamis et même de Rukia et de Kurosaki. Il n'essaya pas de nier ce qu'il avait put faire, cependant il ne me donna pas ses raisons, prétextant que je n'étais pas encore des leurs, qu'il ne me connaissait pas assez pour me dévoiler une partie de ses plans. Apparemment, une fois transformé, il me réservait une place importante, ce qui aiguisa ma curiosité. Il semblait connaître ma puissance. Et ne doutait pas de son augmentation une fois que j'aurais évolué. Oui mais évolué en quoi ?

-L'association de pouvoirs de Shinigami et de Hollow donnent deux possibilités selon la partie dominante. Cette partie dominante ne dépend pas de ce qu'était à la base le sujet, elle dépend uniquement de la partie la plus profonde de l'âme du sujet. Si la partie dominante est sombre, avide de pouvoir, alors, le sujet deviendra un Arrancar. Si au contraire, la partie dominante est claire, voulant protéger plutôt que dominer, alors le sujet deviendra un Vizard.

-Comme Kurosaki ?

-Oui Kurosaki Ichigo est … particulier. Il a évolué sans l'aide de l'Hogyoku et ne sera pas … 'complet' tant qu'il n'aura pas accepté sa partie sombre.

-Et pour moi ?

-Toi … je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner … mais ça risque d'être intéressant.

Le sourire mielleux accompagnant cette phrase me fit prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la chose. Je venais de m'embarquer dans quelque chose de plus grand que moi. Je venais d'entrer dans un monde et dans une guerre à un tout autre niveau que celui qui était le mien quand j'étais un simple shinigami. La suite me donna raison.

* * *

Je regardais le plafond de ma chambre ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Ulquiorra m'avait raccompagné et enfermé. Je ne devais pas sortir d'ici et de toute façon, je n'en avais pas envie. J'attendais avec une certaine appréhension la suite. Je tournais et retournais dans ma tête la soirée avec Aizen. Je devais bien me l'avouer, il avait quelque chose de fascinant et un putain de charisme. Certes, il pouvait être flippant par moment avec son sourire mielleux et cette lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'il était toujours en train de planifier ses prochains actes, comme les joueurs d'échecs qui modifient leurs coups suivant ceux de leurs adversaires et qui échafaudent des plans et des coups d'avance, revoyant sans cesse leur stratégie. Il me faisait aussi l'impression d'un marionnettiste parfois, tirant sur telle ou telle ficelle et regardant ce que ça allait donner.

* * *

-Aizen-sama veut te voir.

Je sursautais et m'assis dans mon lit, tirant à moi le drap. Je découvris Ulquiorra debout près du lit, toujours aussi inexpressif.

-Ça va pas la tête ! Criais-je. On réveille pas les gens comme ça !

-Et comment alors ? me demanda-t-il.

-En tout cas, pas en s'approchant comme ça pour leur crier dans les oreilles.

-Je ne t'ai pas crié dans les oreilles … et puis tu ne répondais.

-C'est pas une raison ! T'avais qu'à envoyer Grimmjow.

-Il n'a pas le droit de t'approcher ! Siffla Ulquiorra.

C'est moi ou je venais de sentir une pointe d'irritation chez le Cuarta ? Je regardais un peu plus attentivement cet homme. Pas très grand, tout maigre et tout pâle, il semblait triste, voir dépressif la plus part du temps. Il ne semblait pas s'intéresser plus que ça aux autres non plus. Mais il était d'une fidélité maladive envers Aizen m'avait apprit Grimmjow.

Je décidais de me lever. Si Aizen voulait me voir … Et filais donc dans la salle de bains. Une fois lavé et habillé comme la veille, mon uniforme de shinigami ayant disparut, je suivis mon guide à travers Las Noches. Il me conduisit en silence vers l'extérieur. Enfin, l'extérieur façon de parler. Il s'agissait du désert intérieur du palais, terrain de jeu des Arrancars.

-Tu es doué en shunpo? Demanda-t-il plus pour la forme que pour autre chose.

-Plutôt oui, répondis-je.

-Alors suis-moi.

Et il disparut. Je le suivis donc, sans efforts d'ailleurs. Je me demandais si c'était lui qui bridait ses capacités ou les miennes qui égalaient les siennes. Nous arrivâmes devant un bâtiment un peu particulier. Tous les autres devant lesquels nous étions passés étaient de grands cylindres rouges et là c'était un demi-dôme turquoise. Il me fit pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'une unique et immense salle dont le plafond restait hors de ma vue. Les murs nus étaient jaunes pailles, tout comme le dallage. Au centre se tenait trois silhouettes. Aizen, Ichimaru et Tousen. Instinctivement, j'avançais vers eux. Seul. Ulquiorra ferma les portes derrière lui nous laissant tous les quatre. Seuls. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas peur. J'étais impatient de connaître la suite. J'étais impatient et curieux.

-Hasekawa-kun, fit Aizen.

J'arrivais à leur hauteur et m'inclinais légèrement devant eux. Ichimaru me détaillait avec son sourire sournois, tandis que Tousen semblait voir à travers moi. Ce qui était assez déroutant.

-Nous allons procéder à ton évolution, Hasekawa-kun.

Aizen étendit la main et l'ouvrit devant moi, dévoilant un petit cube transparent contenant une petite sphère noire miroitante. Je posais mon regard sur l'Hogyoku et me perdit un instant dans la tempête nébuleuse qui semblait agiter la petite pierre. Je sentais confusément quelque chose émanant de cet objet. Non ce n'était pas un objet. Un objet est inanimé, alors que là, je sentais clairement quelque chose de vivant. Cette sphère était vivante. L'Hogyoku avait une conscience propre mais … pas sur le même plan que nous.

-Toi aussi tu le sens, n'est ce pas ? Tu sens sa force. Tu sens sa … vie, sa conscience.

-Oui, murmurais-je.

-Alors laisse-le te guider vers ta nouvelle forme, me murmura-t-il.

Aizen déposa le cube dans ma main. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ce qu'il contenait. J'avais l'impression que l'Hogyoku essayait de me parler, de communiquer avec moi. Mais c'est comme s'il y avait un filtre. Le cube. Je devais défaire le cube pour comprendre ce que me disait la pierre noire.

Ce que je n'avais pas vu était le sourire qu'affichait Aizen. Il s'écarta de moi, entraînant dans son sillage ses deux bras droits, me laissant seul au milieu de l'immense salle. Ils restèrent cependant près du mur observant mes moindres faits et gestes, voulant ne rien manquer de ce qui allait se passer.

Concentré sur le cube, je compris qu'en appliquant mon reiastu dessus, j'arriverais à l'ouvrir. Ce que je fis. La petite pierre tomba alors dans ma main et je plongeais à l'intérieur d'elle.

* * *

Tout était noir. Mais pas comme la nuit. Un noir intense et profond. Je ne distinguais rien. Je ne sentais rien. J'avais l'impression de flotter. Lentement, je me mis à entendre une voix, un murmure. Je ne comprenais rien. Je voulais comprendre, mais c'est comme si la voix parlait dans une langue inconnue. Puis peu à peu, la nuit s'effaça, laissant place à un soleil lumineux. Je sentis une main me toucher et sursautait brusquement. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans mon monde intérieur. Taiyoufuu se tenait près de moi, silhouette lumineuse comme à son habitude.

-Sun ? fit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Je suis là.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda mon zanpakuto.

-Je pense …

Mais je ne pus continuer plus que ça. En face de nous, une forme commençait à se matérialiser. Une silhouette se dessinait et je compris de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, il s'agissait. Mon Hollow. Ma partie sombre. Je la regardais prendre forme avec une certaine curiosité, mais bizarrement sans peur. Je savais à quoi m'en tenir concernant les Hollows.

Devant moi se tenait mon exact contraire, même taille, mêmes courbes, même visage, même cheveux. Sauf qu'elle était blanche. Mais pas du blanc pur. Non du blanc légèrement jaune comme les bords d'un soleil. Et elle aussi nous regardait, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Ses yeux noirs et or nous observaient sereinement.

-Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance, Hime ! Fit-elle d'une voix rauque mais indéniablement féminine. Je ne vais faire mu-muse comme l'autre, je m'appelle Shaiming.

Je restais interloqué par cette présentation et ce fut Taiyoufuu qui réagit la première. Elle sauta à la gorge de Shaiming en hurlant.

-Hooollllooooowwwww! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'autre ?!

Je regardais stupéfiait la forme lumineuse de Taiyoufuu essayer d'englober, d'engloutir mon double monochrome. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de la part de mon zanpakuto. Elle était plutôt d'un genre calme et silencieux, réservée même je dirais, et l'entendre insulter mon Hollow me laissais pantois. Cependant, Shaiming était loin de se laisser faire, répondant et se débattant, insultant elle aussi.

-Stop! Criais-je.

Les deux parties de mon âme se figèrent et se séparèrent. Elles continuaient à se lancer des regards noirs, et si je pouvais lire de l'amusement dans le regard de Shaiming, il n'en était rien pour Taiyoufuu. En effet, elle avait rendu sa forme encore plus vague et lumineuse qu'à l'habitude, signe de son mécontentement.

-Comment as tu pu faire ça? Me demanda la voix pleine de reproche de mon zanpakuto.

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, lui répondis-je. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-On a toujours le choix, me répondit-elle, tristement.

-Entre se faire tuer par la Soul Society et se faire tuer par Aizen, railla Shaiming. Tu parles d'un choix!

Taiyoufuu se troubla et diminua d'intensité jusqu'à prendre forme presque humaine. Et de disparaître me laissant seul avec mon autre moi-même. Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir devant le sourire qu'elle m'envoya.

-Bien puisque l'autre a disparut pour aller pleurer dans son coin … on va pouvoir mettre les choses au clair … Hime!

* * *

Je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne intense. Cette douleur m'appris que j'avais survenu au démon qu'était mon Hollow. Mais en même temps comment aurait-il put en être autrement. Je me remémorais ce qui avait suivit le départ de Taiyoufuu. Elle allait m'entendre la prochaine fois celle-là! Shaiming m'avait sauté dessus, portant directement ses mains à mon cou pour m'étrangler. Nous étions tombés sur le sol et je poussais de toutes mes forces sur elle. Nous nous mimes alors à tourner et je portais aussi mes mains à son cou après avoir échoué à enlever les siennes du mien. Je réussis à la coincer sous moi.

-Tu vas lâcher sal'té! Criais-je.

-Pas question, Hime! Me répondit-elle.

-Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

-Crève!

J'avais alors lâché son cou pour la frapper directement au visage. Je n'avais aucun scrupule à frapper ce visage identique au mien. J'en avais perdu beaucoup. J'avais beaucoup changé depuis ma mort car j'avais dû m'endurcir et je savais très bien que si je ne prenais pas l'ascendant sur mon Hollow, c'était lui qui allait m'engloutir. Je devais le garder sous contrôle afin de pouvoir rester avec Grimmjow. Je me raccrochais à cette pensée et cognais plus fort encore.

-Je gagnerais, Hime! Je gagnerais et j'aurais ce corps à ma disposition!

-Dans tes rêves! Je ne te laisserais pas gagner!

-Et pourquoi? Parce que tu veux encore te faire défoncer l'cul par Grimmjow?

-En quoi ça te regarde!

-N'oublie pas Hime … je suis ta part sombre … tes envies … tes désirs les plus enfouis! J'veux m'l'faire! J'vais m'l'faire!

-Tu ne l'auras pas! Criais-je.

Shaiming aussi avait lâché mon cou et s'était mise à rendre coup pour coup. Cependant, elle finit par se protéger plutôt que de répliquer. Je m'en foutais. Je finis par m'arrêter essoufflé et regardais le corps inconscient de mon Hollow.

-Tu ne l'auras pas, murmurais-je avant de m'effondrer sur mon double.

Si je me réveillais dans mon corps, c'est que j'avais gagné et que du coup Shaiming allait me laisser tranquille. J'ouvris les yeux en sentant une main fraiche sur mon front.

-Le sujet est toujours vivant, Aizen-sama.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et observa le visage penché sur moi. Des cheveux roses et des lunettes. Pas de masque? Un froncement de sourcils barra mon visage. J'essayais de bouger mais ne le pu. Je sentais confusément mon corps sanglé au lit sur lequel je me trouvais.

Lentement je vis apparaître le visage d'Aizen devant moi. Un sourire heureux flottait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient emplis de … je n'arrivais pas vraiment à savoir. Fierté?

-Tu as été magnifique. Magnifique. Mais je crains que l'Hogyoku ne t'ait joué un petit tour, Hasekawa-chan.

Pourquoi le chan? Devant mon incompréhension, il éclata de rire.

-Tu le verras bien assez tôt.

Et je sombrais de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

-JE VAIS LE BUTER ! Hurlais-je.

J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir sur Grimmjow. Il stoppa net en me voyant, les yeux complètement écarquillés, une lueur de désir à l'intérieur.

-Waouh ! ! Fut tout ce qu'il put prononcer.

Je me retournais pour faire face de nouveau au miroir de plein pied qui me renvoyait mon image. Moi en tenue d'arrancar. Mais une tenue que je n'approuvais pas. Une tenue qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que je possédais des attributs féminins. J'en grondais de rage. Je sentis alors deux bras m'entourer et une tête se poser dans mon cou. Un souffle chaud contre mon oreille et une langue jouer avec mon lobe. Une voix grave me susurrer de me calmer.

-Tu es très beau comme ça, me murmura-t-il.

Je rougis instamment. Son compliment. Le fait de l'avoir si près de moi. Après ses quelques jours séparés l'un de l'autre.

-Ça te va très bien, continua-t-il en frottant son nez dans mon cou.

Il raffermit sa prise et je me laissais aller dans ses bras. Je penchais ma tête en arrière et soupirais.

-Ils vont tous penser que j'suis une fille et …

Je fus coupé par une bouche sur la mienne et des mains qui s'empressaient de défaire ce que j'avais mis tant de temps à mettre. Je le laissais faire et répondit activement à son baiser. L'envie monta en moi. L'envie d'être sien, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il savait très bien comment me mettre dans cet état avec un seul de ses baisers. Mes mains se mirent elles aussi à l'œuvre et nous nous retrouvâmes nus très rapidement. Nos érections, dressées l'une contre l'autre. Nos mains qui caressaient nos corps. Nos bouches dégustant celle de l'autre. Je commençais un mouvement de bassin afin de faire frotter nos sexes l'un contre l'autre. Grimmjow poussa un soupir de bien-être. Puis il me retourna et colla mon dos contre son torse. Je sentais son membre dur contre mes fesses. Il attrapa le mien d'une main. Celle-ci se mit à faire des mouvements de vas et viens, alors que son autre main se perdait entre mes fesses pour me préparer. Je me crispais légèrement à l'intrusion de ses doigts, mais me détendis bien vite. Bientôt, j'en voulus plus. Ce que mes gémissements lui firent comprendre.

-Grimm …

-Oui ? demanda-t-il joueur.

-Viens …

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui !

Il adorait me faire languir, que je lui demande de me prendre. Il voulait être sûr de mon consentement. Mais qui n'aurait pas dit oui après avoir souffert milles délices sous ses mains, sa langue et sa bouche. Je me penchais en avant pour lui laisser le champ libre. Il posa ses deux mains sur mes fesses pour les écarter et ainsi me pénétrer plus facilement. Une fois au bout, il s'immobilisa et se pencha sur moi. Je le sentis déposer des baisers papillons sur la peau de mon dos et ainsi déclencher des frissons.

-Vas-y, soufflais-je.

Et il se mit en mouvement. Longs et lents au départ. Puis de plus en plus rapides et forts au fur et à mesure que mes gémissements se transformaient en cris. Je l'entendis gémir lui aussi. J'adorais entendre ses sons sortir de sa bouche. Rauques et bas. Un peu comme un ronronnement mais tellement plus sensuel. Il me reprit en main et appliqua sur mon sexe chaud les mêmes mouvements que ceux qu'il faisait en moi. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, je jouis dans sa main en criant son prénom. Il continua encore quelques secondes avant de me rejoindre et de me remplir. Nous restâmes coller l'un à l'autre, en sueur, à reprendre notre respiration, à calmer notre rythme cardiaque, à profiter de la chaleur de l'autre et du bienfait de l'orgasme.

Il se décolla de moi et me poussa sous la douche, puis ouvrit les robinets. Je glapis sous l'eau froide. Il régla la température de l'eau et nous nous savonnâmes mutuellement. J'adorais ses petits moments de calme entre nous. Ils étaient remplis de tendresse et d'amour.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit nous retourner. Schiffer était dans la salle de bain en train de nous mater. Mais je suis pas sûr que ça lui faisait quoi que ce soit. Moi par contre, ça me dérangeait énormément. Le seul là avoir le droit de me voir nu, c'était Grimmjow. Pas question de quelqu'un d'autre sache pour mon hermaphrodisme. Par chance, mon Espada préféré me cachait à la vue de l'intrus.

-Aizen-sama vous attend, déclara-t-il de sa voix neutre. Il m'envoie vous chercher.

-Et toi comme un bon toutou t'obéis ! Tsss … tu vois pas qu'on est occupé là, lança le bleuté.

-…

-Tu peux sortir et nous laisser finir, Schiffer … s'il te plait, insistais-je.

Il me regarda et sortit sans rien dire et ferma la porte après lui. Je soupirais et quémandais un baiser auprès de Grimmjow. Il me l'accorda sans trop de difficulté. Nous sortîmes de la douche pour nous sécher. Puis nous nous habillâmes.

* * *

Le silence le plus total régnait dans la salle du trône. Aizen dominait l'assemblée assis sur son trône, Ichimaru et Tousen de part et d'autre de lui. Moi je me tenais au centre. Seul. Grimmjow avait regagné sa place, sur son rocher, entouré par ses cinq fraccions. J'évitais de regarder dans sa direction. Je ne voulais en rien me montrer faible. Je n'appréciais pas de me retrouver là, mais il le fallait. L'Hogyoku était un petit farceur. Tous avaient vu arrivé UN shinigami et voilà que je me présentais à eux en tant que femme. J'en profitais pour regarder autour de moi et essayer d'identifier les Espadas suivant les descriptions que Grimmjow en avait faites. Et je réussis sans mal. Au fond de la salle se trouvait Aaroniero Arleri, Noventa Espada, dans l'ombre d'un rocher et seul. Mais surtout complètement azimuté m'avait dit Grimmjow. Somarie Le Roux, Septima Espada, ne se trouvait pas loin. Le grand homme noir était assis en tailleur et semblait en état de méditation. Calme et solitaire m'avait dit mon amant. Szayel-Aporro Grantz, Octavo Espada, semblait hésiter entre me regarder moi, pour me disséquer du regard, et Nnoitra Jiruga. Le Quinta Espada, échalas aux longs cheveux noirs, qui grognait pour lui même et pour son fraccion Tesla. Puis venait Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuarta Espada, et Yammy Rialgo, le dernier des Espada, le n°10, l'un et l'autre calmes et dans l'attente de la suite. Bien que je sentais de la haine venant de Yammy. Allongé sur son rocher, Coyote Stark, grand brun et Primera Espada, se faisait houspiller par sa fraccion Lilinette, petite blonde. La Tercera Espada, Tia Hallibel était assise, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine volumineuse, ses trois fraccions à ses pieds. Toutes trois me regardaient d'un air intéressé. Restait Barragan Luisenbarne, le Secunda Espada, vieillard entouré de ses 6 fraccions, complètement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait.

-Bien! Fit Aizen en claquant sa langue contre son palais. Puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons commencer.

Tous se firent plus attentifs. On aurait dit des lions attendant que les grilles se relèvent pour aller dévorer les pauvres martyres chrétiens.

-Grimmjow est revenu avec un shinigami. Celui-ci a accepté d'être des nôtres et l'Hogyoku s'est occupé de sa transformation. Approche Hasekawa Sun. Montre à tous ta nouvelle forme.

Je m'approchais alors et entrais dans la pleine lumière. J'entendis certains hoquets de surprise.

-C'est une nana? Fit Yammy de sa grosse voix, apparemment irrité.

-En effet, l'Hogyoku semble avoir donné à Hasekawa une apparence plus … féminine.

Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas que l'Hogyoku qui avait fait ça. Certes ma poitrine était plus imposante qu'avant et ma taille plus fine, mais mon pénis reposait toujours au même endroit, ce qui me réconfortait même si ça personne ne le savait et ne le saurait jamais. De plus mes cheveux étaient plus longs, je les avais regroupés en une queue basse qui m'arrivait aux fesses. Ma tenue constituait en un hakama blanc, un large obi noir et un haut ressemblant à une robe chinoise descendant jusqu'à mes mollets derrière et s'arrêtant sous mes seins devant, dévoilant mon ventre. Mon sabre était fixé dans mon dos à ma taille. Des gants recouvrait mes avant bras mais laissaient mes mains libres.

-Hasekawa-chan? Demanda le brun.

Je mis un genou à terre et penchais la tête alors que je répétais la phrase que Ulquiorra m'avait martelé.

-Je vis pour servir Aizen-sama. Je meurs pour servir Aizen-sama.

-Relève toi … Sun, fit mielleusement le maitre des lieux. A partir de maintenant, tu es des nôtres. A partir de maintenant ... tu es la fraccion de Tousen.

Un brouhaha s'éleva de la salle, mais le cri le plus distinct fut celui que poussa Grimmjow. Cri dans lequel se mêlait désespoir et colère. On s'était dit, on avait pensé, que je deviendrais une de ses fraccions, pas que je serais donné à un autre.

C'est abasourdi que je me sentis poussé et tiré en dehors de la salle. Je revins à moi une fois la porte refermée et regardais autour de moi. J'étais dans le couloir avec toutes les fraccions présentes. Celles de Barragan se détournèrent de moi et partirent sans un mot pour les autres. Celles de Grimmjow m'observèrent un moment et un grand blond fut retenu par ses camarades avec un « n'en vaut pas la peine ». Il me foudroya du regard avant de se détourner lui aussi. Seuls des rires gras s'échappaient de leur groupe. Restaient donc plus qu'avec moi, les fraccions de Hallibel et celle de Stark.

-Elle est plutôt mimi, minauda une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Tss, répliqua une brune aux cheveux coupés courts.

-Bon on va pas rester ici, intervint la troisième fraction d'Hallibel.

-Exact, fit Lilinette. Suis-moi.

Et elle me prit la main avant que je puisse réagir. Je me laissais entrainer par les quatre jeunes femmes. Il semblait que se soit Lilinette qui dirigeait le groupe. Bien qu'elle eut l'apparence d'une fillette de 12 ans. Nous arrivâmes dans un petit salon et toutes s'assirent sur les différents fauteuils présents. Je restais comme un con planté au milieu de ce qui semblait être un salon tout ce qu'il y a de plus féminin.

-On va pas te manger, fit Lilinette. Bon est-ce que l'autre abruti de Sexta ou de Cuarta t'a expliquer qui nous étions et ce qu'était les devoirs d'un fraccion.

-Grimmjow n'est pas un abruti! Me défendais-je.

-Si! Répliqua la brune aux cheveux courts. S'amouracher d'un shinigami, non mais quelle idée! Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il avait déjà pas assez affaire avec ses stupides fraccions!

-Qu'entends-tu par là? Demandais-je.

-Il t'a pas dit qu'il se faisait Il Forte avant que tu n'arrives?

-Le grand blond?

-Ouais!

-L'enfoiré!

-Enfin une réaction normale ! Sourit la brune. Moi c'est Apache.

-Mira-Rose, se désigna une grande femme aux formes généreuses et à la chevelure brune abondante.

-Sunsun, fit l'ébène se cachant dans sa manche.

-Lilinette, fit l'adolescente.

-Sun, répondis-je.

-Bien puisque les présentations sont faites, conclut Lilinette. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

_Alors? A votre avis, suis-je sadique ou non?_


	3. Chapter 2

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Shinigami95 : oui je sais XD merci de confirmer !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Il était très content de lui. Non franchement, très content. Jamais il n'aurais cru à ce … petit coup de pouce du destin. Un fin sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être très, très, mais alors très intéressants. Il s'en délectait d'avance. Décidément, Grimmjow était plein de ressource et d'étonnement. Qui aurait cru ça, que le petit shinigami qu'il ramènerait, se révélerait être aussi important à ses yeux à lui.

Il sentit une main le caresser et il reprit pied dans la réalité. Il se pencha vers la personne à qui appartenait cette main et l'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser bien chaste après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Mais un baiser pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas encore tout perdu de lui-même, qu'il restait encore une part de lui-même, une part de celui qui l'avait séduit et entrainé dans tout ça.

-Sosuke? Fit Gin interrogateur devant cette douceur quelque peu surprenante.

-Oui Gin? Répondit celui-ci en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Tu es sûr que ça va? Décidément troublé par les réactions du brun.

-Oui Gin … ça va on ne peut mieux.

-A qui tu penses ? Demanda l'argenté suspicieux.

Aizen partit dans un éclat de rire devant la marque de jalousie de son amant. Il se pencha de nouveau et l'embrassa un peu plus farouchement.

-A personne.

-Menteur!

-A la petite chose que Grimmjow nous a ramenée.

-Et ? Fit Gin curieux.

-Tu verras en temps et en heure, déclara le brun mystérieux.

Gin n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que son amant et maitre avait repris possession de sa bouche dans un baiser exigeant. Il se laissa vite submergé et céda le pas à son ainé, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps.

* * *

Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main. Il n'avait jamais ça et ce n'était pas à son âge que ça allait commencer. Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa intensément les personnes devant lui. Il y en avait au moins une qu'il connaissait assez pour se fier à elle. Quant aux autres … non il ne pourrait pas se fier à eux. Ils devaient sûrement lui obéir. Même ici.

Lentement, son regard se fit plus insistant alors que les personnes présentes attendaient son bon vouloir. Il aimait cette attente et la faire durer le plus longtemps possible était jouissif pour lui. Un de ses petits privilèges. Un de ses petits plaisirs personnels aussi.

-Bien, finit-il par dire. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

-Bien sûr! Répondit une grande femme.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds lui descendant en cascades jusque dans le bas du dos. Elle portait l'uniforme simple de n'importe quel shinigami, mais celui-ci était largement ouvert, comme celui de Matsumoto, sur sa généreuse poitrine et l'imposant collier de perles, qui faisait un nombre de tours incalculables autour de son cou. Il se disait que chaque perle représentait un hollow ou un ennemi qu'elle avait tué. Ou un amant dont elle se serait lassé et qu'elle aurait viré de sa couche. En tout cas, cela en faisait un certain nombre.

-Le contraire aurait été étonnant, non? Fit un grand homme.

Plutôt bien de sa personne, il devait faire des ravages parmi la gente féminine. Ses cheveux rouges encadraient son visage et lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. Il portait l'habit des nobles vivants dans la Dimension Royale. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il était. Un noble et même un proche du Roi. Il avait demandé cette faveur au Roi, qui lui avait accordé avec un petit sourire. Il savait qu'il avait toute sa confiance.

La femme lui jeta à peine un regard avant de soupirer. Déjà, qu'il l'énervait avant, mais là … tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était de ne pas avoir à faire à lui trop souvent.

-Tu m'énerves Seigen! Répliqua-t-elle en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-C'est Suzunami-sama pour toi, femme! S'offusqua un jeune homme qui se tenait légèrement en retrait.

-C'est bon, Kifune-kun, fit le noble doucement. Tu sais très bien que la politesse n'a jamais été le fort de Kirio.

-Ce n'est pas non plus le fort de ton larbin! Répliqua-t-elle acide.

Elle foudroya du regard le jeune homme. D'apparence frêle et féminine, avec ses lunettes et ses cheveux bruns coupés aux épaules, Makoto Kifune n'en était pas moins virulent dés qu'on touchait d'un peu trop prés à son maitre. Il portait lui aussi les vêtements inhérents à son statut et à sa fonction.

-Allons, allons, fit le dernier homme. Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser emporter de la sorte.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison, Amagai-san.

Tous se tournèrent pour regarder celui qui était resté calme et discret depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la Soul Society. Shuusuke, gêné par tant d'attention, se frotta la nuque et leur offrit un sourire que certains qualifieraient d'idiot. Ses cheveux bleus nuit était comme toujours en bataille et sa barbe mal rasée ajoutait à son air indolent. Il portait lui aussi un uniforme de shinigami. Il avait déjà fait parti des Armées de la Cour comme Hikifune Kirio, bien que pas au rang de capitaine.

Yamamoto regardait intensément se qui se passait, enregistrant le moindre détail, la moindre petite indication qui pourrait lui servir plus tard. Hikifune semblait contente d'être de retour au sein des Armées de la Cour. L'ancienne capitaine de la Douzième Division n'avait pas vraiment digérée son transfert dans la Division Zéro, il y a de cela plus de 100 ans. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle plusieurs shinigami de sa Division, dont Amagai Shuusuke. L'homme restait le même que dans son souvenir et lui rappelait un peu trop Kyoraku Shunsui, le capitaine de le Huitième Division. Mais d'après ses renseignements, il avait beaucoup progressé. Énormément était un mot trop faible pour qualifier ses progrès.

Ceux, dont il se méfiait, était les deux nobles que le Roi lui avait envoyé. Suzunami Seigen était un proche, très proche ami du Roi et Makoto Kifune, son homme de main. Il espérait juste que ce dernier soit aussi fort que lui avait affirmé le cramoisi. Il n'avait pas envie que l'efféminé soit séparé de son maitre. Il ne voulait pas d'histoire.

-Demain, vous serez présenté aux Taïcho et Fukutaïcho. Puis suivront certaines épreuves et enfin votre répartition parmi nous. N'oubliez pas qu'à partir de maintenant, vous êtes sous mes ordres.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Même Makoto qui semblait retissant à l'idée d'obéir à quelqu'un d'autre que son maitre. Ou bien à l'idée que son maitre doive obéir à quelqu'un?

-Sasakibe? Raccompagnez-les aux quartiers des invités.

Aussitôt le Fukutaïcho de la Premier Division fit son apparition et invita les quatre visiteurs à laisser le Soutaïcho seul. Seul avec lui-même et ses pensées. Celles-ci défilaient et tournaient dans tout les sens à une vitesse folle. On aurait dit qu'un cyclone avait élu domicile dans le crane du vieil homme.

* * *

Ça n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça. Sun lui appartenait! Il ne pouvait pas en faire ce qu'il voulait! Encore moins le donner à Tousen. Non ! Sun lui appartenait!

Grimmjow frappa le mur à coté de lui, faisant sursauter ses fraccions. Ceux-ci étaient tranquillement installés dans le salon qui leurs était alloué. Ils se levèrent à l'entrée de leur Espada, restant sur place, sauf Il Forte qui fit un pas vers lui. Grimmjow le foudroya du regard et continua sa route, entrant dans sa chambre et claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il Forte fixa cette porte comme s'il pouvait voir au travers. Il avait pensé pour voir se rapprocher de Grimmjow puisque la … chose qu'il avait ramené avait été donné au superviseur Tousen. Mais apparemment, le bleuté n'avait pas encore digéré le fait de se faire supprimer son jouet. Le blond se dit qu'il lui faudrait encore un peu de patience, et que bientôt, il retournerait dans la couche de son maitre. Sans aucun problème. Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois.

Grimmjow enrageait toujours autant. Même s'il était plus calme qu'après l'annonce du placement de Sun. Les fraccions avaient toujours décidé qui serait leur Espada. Une des rares libertés qu'ils avaient, étaient ce choix. Mais Sun ne l'avait même pas eut! Ça en rajoutait à sa colère.

Il arpentait sa chambre de long en large. Repensant à ce que lui avait dit Ulquiorra. Pour une fois, le Cuarta avait agit comme il le fallait et Grimmjow lui en serait, presque, reconnaissant. Schiffer l'avait retenu alors qu'il allait se jeter sur Tousen, et l'avait emporté dans une des salles d'entrainement. Là, il avait put évacuer toute sa colère et sa frustration. Il n'allait pas pouvoir profiter de son amant sans la permission de Tousen. Hors lui et l'aveugle se détestaient! Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne pourrait pas approcher le Vizard, lui parler difficilement, le toucher impossible. Il allait devoir faire comme si de rien n'était et … il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir, si jamais ils se retrouvaient seuls. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir tout court.

Cependant, la menace existait pour lui comme pour Sun. Jamais il n'aurait cru tenir autant à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même. Un temps il avait cru qu'Il Forte était important pour lui. Pas qu'il l'aimait, mais qu'il tenait une certaine place, qu'il avait une certaine importance pour lui. Mais en rencontrant Sun, il s'était rendu compte que non. Le temps qu'il avait passé loin de son amant, lui avait fait comprendre à quel point celui-ci tenait une place importante dans son cœur. Son cœur. Il n'aurait jamais cru retrouver son cœur, mais c'était le cas. Il était prêt à tout pour l'hermaphrodite. Y compris à se tenir … sage. Ou en tout cas aussi sage que d'habitude. Il le devait. Pour lui. Pour Sun. Pour eux.

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort, mais ça il s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à tenir assez longtemps. Il lui fallait gagner encore du temps. C'est tout ce qui lui manquait. Il savait que tant qu'il n'atteindrait pas la minute, il n'affronterait que Hiyori. D'ailleurs, celle-ci revint à la charge, son masque sur le coté de sa tête et ses yeux noirs et ors braqués sur lui. Il esquiva difficilement la lame de la blonde et se retrouva haletant à la regarder. Son masque s'évapora et il se prit une tong dans la tronche.

-Concentre-toi Ichigo!

-Je fais que ça! Répliqua le roux.

Il savait qu'il devait gagner en puissance et en force. En endurance et en détermination. Il devait vaincre sa peur de perdre face à son hollow. Il devait arriver à lui faire face sans trembler. Il devait arrêter d'avoir peur de finir englouti par le coté sombre de son être. Il avait totalement conscience que Shirosaki était sa part sombre, une partie de lui-même qu'il rejetait. Une partie de lui-même qu'il ne pouvait plus occulter. Une partie de lui-même qui lui faisait peur. Mais il devait passer outre et vaincre cette peur avant la Guerre d'Hiver. Il le devait pour devenir plus fort. Il devait devenir plus fort. Il le devait pour les protéger.

* * *

Il suivait du regard le shinigami avancé vers eux. Il vit Ulquiorra fermer les grandes portes, les laissant seuls entre eux. Entre shinigamis. Il eut alors tout le loisir de détailler cette créature pour le moins surprenante, et qui avait, de ce fait, excité sa curiosité. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Curieux de tout. Curieux de tous. C'est en grande partie à cause de cette curiosité, que certains qualifiaient de malsaine, qu'il se retrouvait ici. Et à cet instant précis, il était curieux de voir ce qu'allait donner la suite.

Il suivit Aizen qui s'éloignait du jeune homme après lui avoir donné l'Hogyoku. Le pauvre ne se rendait plus compte de rien. Il était fasciné par la Pierre de Destruction. Et lui était fasciné par cette rencontre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tousen qui semblait indifférent à tout ça. Comme d'habitude. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Aizen. Le brun observait avec un incroyable sérieux la ... rencontre.

Gin trouvait qu'il n'avait pas la même expression qu'habituellement. Mais est-ce du au fait que le jeune homme soit un shinigami et non un Vasto Lorde, un Guillian ou un Adjuchas. Était-il aussi concentré les autres fois? Gin ne serait le dire.

Ils s'étaient éloignés du centre de la vaste salle pour se retrancher derrière un écran transparent. Celui-ci avait été installé sur ordre d'Aizen. Gin se demandait bien comment, il avait put anticiper l'arrivée du jeune homme. Mais ce que savait le brun et comment il le savait était un mystère pour lui. Peut-être devait-il cette … prévoyance à l'Hogyoku?

Soudain une énorme bourrasque le sortit de ses pensées. Il reporta son attention sur le centre de la pièce et sur ce qui s'y tenait. Il ne put distinguer grand chose au départ. Un vent violent tourbillonnait à grande vitesse et en son centre se tenait un point extrêmement lumineux. Tellement lumineux qu'il ne put supporter de le regarder bien longtemps.

La luminosité finit par diminuer et il put distinguer une forme humaine recouverte d'une armure blanche. Elle semblait s'agiter et chercher à se défaire de cette matière blanche qui la recouvrait. Elle cherchait autour d'elle, frappant l'air de ses bras, et créant des mouvements d'air extrêmement violents. Cependant, elle semblait figée au sol, ne bougeant aucunement ses jambes.

Si au début, elle se montrait de plus en plus acharnée à vouloir se défaire de son habillage blanc, arrachant certains morceaux qui se reformaient aussitôt, elle finit par se montrer moins vindicative au fur et à mesure qu'elle se trouvait recouverte. Elle finit par s'immobiliser totalement et Gin se surpris à laisser échapper un petit soupir.

Finalement, l'armure se fêla et finit par exploser dans un geyser de lumière. Le shinigami avait basculé de leur coté. Ils s'approchèrent doucement du corps à terre. Gin s'arrêta un peu en retrait comme Tousen. Aizen se pencha et posa deux doigts sur la jugulaire.

-Alors? Demanda Gin.

-Toujours vivant, si c'est que tu veux savoir, lui répondit doucement Sosuke.

L'argenté se rapprocha alors et se figea devant le résultat. Le corps était partiellement recouvert de cette matière blanche qui compose le masque des Hollow, et de ce qu'il pouvait voir, le corps devant lui était féminin. Il se tourna vers Aizen et observa celui-ci enlever son manteau et en couvrir le corps frêle. Le brun le souleva alors et se dirigea vers la sortie. Gin resta un moment sans bouger, regardant son amant emporter dans ses bras une jeune femme nue. Il regarda autour de lui et put alors mesurer la force et la violence qu'avait déchaînée la transformation du shinigami. Le sol avait été soulevé à certains endroits alors qu'à d'autres, des trous s'étaient formés. Il haussa les épaules et se mit lui aussi en route, suivant de loin Aizen et Tousen.

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil au corps endormi et se remit à se ronger l'ongle du pouce. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, que ça abimait ses ongles. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il préférait s'abimer les mains plutôt que de se faire abimer par son seigneur et maitre. Déjà qu'il devait ronger son frein avec l'autre asperge, si en plus il ne pouvait pas examiner la nouvelle créature qu'Aizen lui avait apportée, où allait le Hueco Mundo?

Szayel finit par se calmer en enfonçant sa main dans le petit arrancar qui venait d'arriver. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol en émettant un gargouillis, sa gorge se remplissant de sang. Le scientifique regarda à peine sa victime, mais prit tout de même l'enveloppe que celle-ci lui tendait.

-Lumina!

-Oui Szayel-sama?

-Nettoie-moi ça!

-Oui Szayel-sama!

Szayel se désintéressa du cadavre que sortait son fraccion et ouvrit l'enveloppe pour y lire un mot d'Aizen. « Préviens-moi de son réveil! ». Comme s'il pouvait faire autrement!

Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand Aizen était entré dans la partie infirmerie de son labo, portant dans ses bras le jeune shinigami, visiblement évanoui. Le brun l'avait déposé sur un lit, puis l'avait couvert avec draps et couvertures.

-Szayel?

-Oui Aizen-sama?

-Surtout, tu n'y touches pas.

-B … Bien Aizen-sama.

Szayel se demandait bien pourquoi. D'habitude, il faisait un check-up complet à chaque nouveau transformé. Qu'avait donc de particulier cet être pour qu'il n'ait pas le droit d'y toucher? Il ne savait pas et il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Il se retourna en entendant gémir. Il vit alors le corps bouger.

-Verona, va prévenir Aizen-sama du réveil d'Hasekawa.

-Oui Szayel-sama.

Et aussitôt la petite créature disparut, utilisant son faible sonido pour accomplir au plus vite sa mission. Lui se retourna et se remit à observer l'être devant lui. Grimmjow avait ramené un homme, hors ce qu'il avait devant lui ressemblait à une femme, était une femme. L'Hogyoku aurai-t-il encore fait des siennes? Il ne put allez plus loin dans ses réflexions car il entendit très distinctement trois paires de pas venir d'entrer dans son domaine. Il se retourna et vit Aizen lui faire un signe de la tête. Szayel se pencha alors et posa une main fraiche sur le front de Sun.

-Le sujet est toujours vivant, Aizen-sama.

Szayel vit Sun ouvrir les yeux et le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Puis Aizen se pencha lui aussi au dessus du convalescent. Un sourire heureux flottait sur ses lèvres et une lueur de fierté brillait dans son regard.

-Tu as été magnifique. Magnifique. Mais je crains que l'Hogyoku ne t'ait joué un petit tour, Hasekawa-chan, déclara Aizen avant d'éclater de rire. Tu le verras bien assez tôt.

Aizen se redressa alors que Sun sombrait de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Il était assis, les pensées tournées vers le nouvel arrivant. Enfin la nouvelle arrivante serait plus exacte. Il n'en revenait pas de la transformation qu'avait subit le jeune shinigami. Se réveiller dans le corps d'une femme. Mais après tout, il était bien le uke de Grimmjow, la « femme » en quelque sorte. Et là, il l'était devenu. Ce n'était que justice rendu par l'Hogyoku.

Il avait suivit Grimmjow en territoire ennemi et voilà que le Seigneur des lieux les séparaient. Tousen se demanda vaguement pourquoi avant de se ressaisir. Si Aizen-sama ne lui avait rien dit c'est bien qu'il y avait une raison. Il posa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte la main sur la tête de Wonderweiss. Le petit arrancar blond ne bougea pas et se contenta d'un de ses onomatopées.

Il n'aimait pas Grimmjow. Il le trouvait arrogant, vulgaire, bestial, n'obéissant que parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour faire autrement. Mais se foutant de sa vie et des blessures qu'il pouvait recevoir dans sa quête de violence et de sang. Maintenant, la donne allait être légèrement différente avec Sun. Un fin sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage. Il avait enfin un moyen de pression sur le Sexta. Celui-ci allait peut-être être un peu plus discipliné s'il tenait à la vie et à l'intégralité du Vizard.

Il n'avait pas envie de se montrer cruel envers sa nouvelle fraccion sans la connaître, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir faire planer une menace sur elle, juste pour avoir un ascendant sur le bleuté. Il savait qu'Aizen-sama allait faire de même. Il l'avait même clairement dit.

Tout ça promettait d'être intéressant. Sa main caressait distraitement la chevelure douce du blond assis à ses pieds. Wonderweiss était une des rares créatures de cet univers qu'il supportait. Pour lui, l'arrancar était innocent. Il ne faisait jamais rien de mal, n'agressait personne, obéissait, et ne se vautrait pas ni dans la luxure, ni dans la violence. Il se demandait dans quelle catégorie il allait ranger sa nouvelle fraccion. Il espérait ne pas avoir de problème avec. Il se doutait que les deux amants n'avaient absolument jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient se retrouver dans cette situation. Séparés. Mais de toute façon, ils étaient tous séparés.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Je regardais incrédule la chambre qui allait être la mienne pour les prochains jours, mois, années, à venir. Toutes les chambres étaient construites sur le même modèle. Tout ce qui changeait était la taille. J'avais déménagé du bâtiment des « invités » à celui de Tousen. Il se trouvait non loin du dôme où j'étais né.

J'avais passé plusieurs heures à essayer de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Il faut dire que balloté par les 4 femmes, je n'avais pas résisté. Elles étaient très liées, enfin autant qu'on peut l'être dans une situation comme la leur. Apache, Mirarose et Sunsun étaient les fraccions d'Hallibel et par conséquence passaient leur temps ensemble. Même si de prime abord, elles semblaient se chamailler à longueur de temps, il n'en existait pas moins une complicité et une amitié très fortes entre elles. Lilinette était la fraccion de Stark, le Primera, et donc elle était celle qui avait le plus d'influence parmi les fraccions. Normalement, elle pouvait tous les commander. Je dis bien normalement, parce que dans la réalité, il en était tout autrement. Les fraccions d'un même Espada restaient entre elles. Il n'y avait que peu d'échange entre elles. Là aussi, c'était un point d'étonnement pour moi mais il semblait qu'à elles quatre, elles formaient une exception en se fréquentant.

Les fraccions vivent dans le sillage de leur Espada. Voilà le plus important. Ce que je me devais de retenir plus que tout. Une fraccion ne peut entretenir aucune relation d'aucune sorte sans l'aval de son Espada. Pour ma part, Tousen n'était pas un Espada mais un Superviseur. Il se trouvait un rang au dessus. Et par conséquent, moi aussi. Lilinette m'apprit donc que j'avais plus de pouvoir qu'elle. Elle avait dit ça avec une moue triste, ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité des fraccions d'Hallibel, puis la sienne et enfin la mienne.

Elles m'expliquèrent qu'elles se soutenaient mutuellement parce que les femmes ici étaient rares. Et qu'elles me considéraient, pour l'instant, comme l'une des leurs. Ce qui me fit grandement sourire. Si elles savaient la vérité …

* * *

-Entrez!

Je ne me retournais pas. Je savais d'avance qui venait d'entrer dans ma chambre. J'avais la tête dans le placard à ranger tous les vêtements que de petits arrancars venaient de m'apporter. Des uniformes comme celui que je portais, et d'autres vêtements que j'avais réussit à avoir avec l'aide de Lilinette. La petite blonde avait débarqué dans l'atelier couture et avait passé un savon au responsable. Du coup, j'allais avoir ce que je voulais.

-Hasekawa, fit la voix morne d'Ulquiorra.

-Bonjour Ulquiorra.

-...

-Je suppose que tu vas me faire visiter?

Il me regarda comme s'il se demandait si ça valait la peine qu'il réponde. Je haussais les épaules. Il voulait rien dire, et bien qu'il dise rien!

-Suis-moi, m'ordonna-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Nous traversâmes encore une fois Las Noches. Cependant, je me rendis compte que le Cuarta me baladait. Une fois arrivé à destination, je lui fis la réflexion.

-Pourquoi tu nous as fait faire le tour de Las Noches?

Il se retourna pour me regarder haussant légèrement un sourcil.

\- …

-J'ai remarqué qu'on a fait le tour complet. Y'avais un chemin plus court pour venir jusqu'ici.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en rendrais compte aussi rapidement, fit-il légèrement étonné.

-Prend moi pour un con en plus!

-Pour une conne serait plus exacte. Tu es une femme, fit-il remarquer.

-Merci de me la rappeler! Grondais-je.

-De rien, déclara-t-il laconiquement.

Il se retourna comme si de rien n'était, me laissant légèrement contrarié et frappa à la porte. Celle-ci coulissa et il entra dans une pièce sombre. Je le suivis, mais ne put faire deux pas à l'intérieur que je me sentis agrippé au niveau de la jambe. Je regardais donc ce qui m'empêchait d'avancer et rencontrais le regard vide d'un petit arrancar blond.

-Ahhhhh!

-Wonderweiss, appela doucement Tousen.

Le petit blond regarda l'aveugle et finit par me lâcher. J'avançais alors et saluais mon … supérieur.

-Tousen-sama.

-Ne te laisse pas impressionner par Wonderweiss, Hasekawa. Il est comme toi, à mon service.

-Bien, Tousen-sama.

Je regardais un peu plus autour de moi. La pièce était plongée dans une espèce de pénombre. De taille moyenne, elle était vide, exception faite d'une table et de plusieurs chaises dans un coin. Une porte se situait face à celle que je venais d'emprunter. Je m'aperçus qu'Ulquiorra attendait sagement dans son coin. Il était tellement silencieux et calme qu'on pouvait très bien ne pas détecter sa présence au premier abord. Ce qui ne semblait pas le cas de Tousen.

-Que veux-tu Ulquiorra?

-Aizen-sama voudrait vous voir, Tousen-sama.

-Dis lui que j'arrive. Je montre d'abord certaines choses à Hasekawa.

-Bien Tousen-sama, fit le Cuarta en s'inclinant et en disparaissant.

Je me retrouvais donc avec celui qui allait gouverner directement ma vie et mes actes. Je l'observais en silence et je pense qu'il devait faire de même d'une certaine façon puisque je sentis des filets de reiastu filer vers moi et me tâter. Je le laissais faire.

-Tu sembles … innocente.

-Innocente? Fis-je interrogatif.

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de m'inviter d'un geste de la main à le suivre. Ce que je fis, intrigué par son comportement. Nous passâmes alors dans l'autre pièce, remplie d'écrans de vidéo surveillance. Tousen s'assit sur un siège face aux écrans. Il manipula un instant les pupitres puis se retourna vers moi. Les mains posées à plats sur les accoudoirs.

-Voilà ton travail, me dit-il simplement. Tu vas surveiller Las Noches. Et sévir en cas d'infractions.

-Je fais la police en quelque sorte

-Effectivement, me répondit-il un fin sourire aux lèvres. Aizen-sama … je n'ai plus guère assez de temps à consacrer à cette activité. Tu me remplaceras donc. De plus, tu te familiariseras ainsi plus facilement avec les lieux et les habitants de Las Noches.

-Bien Tousen-sama.

-Tu sembles pleine de bonne volonté et j'aime ça. Je ne te veux en aucun cas du mal, mais sache cependant que je ne serais pas plus clément avec toi parce que tu es ma fraccion.

-Bien Tousen-sama.

Je saisis la menace sous-jacente. Il ne me connaissait pas et voilà qu'on m'imposait à lui. Il n'avait peut être pas eut son mot à dire. Je savais qu'il ne portait pas Grimmjow dans son cœur. Je savais aussi que pour lui la Justice était plus importante que tout.

-Je te laisse.

Il se leva et sortit de la salle de vidéo surveillance, me laissant seul avec Wonderweiss. Le petit arrancar s'installa dans un coin et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Je n'y fis plus attention et m'installais face au pupitre. Je commençais ainsi mon service au coté du Superviseur Tousen.

* * *

-Lâche-moi!

-Pas question, grondais-je.

-Putain! Vire tes sales pattes de là!

-Je répète … pas question.

Une chose que les filles avaient oublié de me dire était que les arrancars étaient de sales petits monstres des bacs à sable. J'avais épinglé l'un d'entre eux à un mur. Il faut dire qu'il venait tout simplement de tuer un des serviteurs du palais sans aucune raison. Je me trouvais dans une partie des bâtiments que je n'avais pas encore visités. Il s'agissait de la « pépinière » d'Aizen, comme je l'appris plus tard. Dans ce vaste bâtiment, se trouvaient les Hollows fraichement transformés en arrancars, ou qui attendaient cette transformation. Ils étaient un peu livré à eux même, et du coup se permettaient de faire tout et n'importe quoi. Et là, c'était n'importe quoi.

Je regardais l'homme, avec dégout et haine. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir haïr comme ça aussi facilement. Il était grand par rapport aux autres. De plus, c'était lui qui s'approchait le plus d'un humain. Les filles m'avaient expliqué que plus un arrancar se rapprochait de l'humain, plus il était puissant. Celui-ci devait être le chef de ceux qui nous observaient, formant un cercle autour de nous. Certains pouvaient tout juste être qualifiés d'humanoïdes. Ils nous regardaient, partagés entre envie de meurtre sur ma personne et peur de moi. Ils ne me connaissaient pas.

Il faut dire que j'avais atterris au milieu d'eux, le corps du serviteur encore chaud à leurs pieds et que j'avais attrapé le coupable par le bras pour l'emmener avec moi. Il s'était défendu et moi aussi. Du coup, j'avais finit par l'épingler au mur. Même si j'étais plus frêle que lui, j'étais incontestablement plus fort.

-Tu vas me lâcher, femme!

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, grondais-je.

Je l'enfonçais encore un peu plus dans le mur. Une lueur de haine passa dans mon regard et il se tue. Il se mit légèrement à trembler. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre et il sentait la pression sur sa gorge se faire plus forte.

-Je m'appelle Hasekawa! Je suis la fraccion de Tousen-sama! Criais-je. C'est à moi désormais que vous aurez à faire en cas de non respect des règles.

Le plus grand silence suivit ma déclaration. Et peu à peu, les arrancars présents se détournèrent de nous, s'éloignant sans en avoir l'air de celui qui avait été leur chef. Je me surpris une fois de plus à ressentir un élan de haine pur envers cet être qui, au final, ne m'avait rien fait, mais représentait tout ce que je détestais. J'entendis un petit rire au fond de ma tête, mais me dépêchais de l'ignorer.

Je sentis une présence à coté de moi et me retournais. Se tenait prés de moi, plusieurs arrancars serviteurs avec leurs uniformes rose clair rayé de noir et leurs masques identiques sur le crâne.

-Hasekawa-sama?

-Oui?

-Laissez-nous nous occuper de lui.

-Avec plaisir, fis-je dans un grand sourire carnassier digne de Grimmjow.

Je lâchais l'arrancar que je tenais toujours, n'y pensant déjà plus et m'éloignais, laissant ainsi « la famille » de la victime se venger. Je n'avais plus qu'en tête mon amant. Cela faisait un petit moment que je ne l'avais vu et il me manquait. Mais le plus important, je voulais le voir pour lui parler de certaines choses.

* * *

J'étais tranquillement installé devant les écrans de vidéo surveillance, passant et repassant de l'un à l'autre. Je sentais vaguement la présence de Wonderweiss derrière moi. Il me faisait un drôle d'effet. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce qu'il en était, j'avais l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose... une drôle d'impression en tout cas, car je ne ressentais rien venant de lui. Ni haine, ni colère, ni ressenti. Rien à part un profond calme. N'empêche que j'étais bien contente de sa présence à mes cotés. Je n'étais pas seul comme ça.

_-Mais tu n'es pas seule, Hime!_

Je sursautais, ne m'attendant pas du tout à cette intervention de mon hollow. Moi qui pensais être tranquille.

_-Mais tu ne le seras jamais Hime! Jamais! Jamais! Jamais! Jamais!_

Je me renfrognais et décidais d'ignorer Shaiming qui s'ingéniait à essayer d'accaparer mon attention. Tant et si bien que je sursautais de nouveau en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule.

-Hasekawa?

-Tousen-sama! M'écriais-je en me retournant.

-Je t'ai fait peur? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

-Non … c'est juste que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Tu peux disposer du reste de ton temps pour aujourd'hui. Tu reviendras demain matin.

-Bien Tousen-sama.

Je me levais rapidement et disparut aussi vite que possible. Je sortis des locaux de surveillance et me dirigeais vers mes quartiers. Il me restait encore un peu de temps avant que le repas du soir ne soit servi. Je décidais d'aller m'entrainer et d'avoir une discussion avec Shaiming.

Je longeais les couloirs lorsque des bruits de disputes me parvinrent et je me dirigeais vers eux. Arrivé sur place, je me figeais devant le spectacle peu commun qui s'offrit à moi. D'un coté, Apache était retenue par le bras par Mirarose et de l'autre Nnoitra se tenait droit comme un i. Entre eux deux se trouvait Tesla. Sunsun, elle, était un peu en retrait.

-T'es qu'un enfoiré Nnoitra! Cracha la brune.

-Et qu'est ce que tu crois que ça peux bien me faire! Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux!

-Jamais!

-Apache, arrête! Murmura Mirarose. V'là Hasekawa!

Aussitôt, tous se tournèrent vers moi. Nnoitra me toisa de haut en bas et se détourna pour repartir. Tesla regarda alternativement Apache et son Espada avant d'envoyer un sourire triste à la jeune femme et de suivre son maitre. Apache secoua son bras et Mirarose la lâcha.

-Fais chier! Jura-t-elle.

Puis, elle se détourna elle aussi, et partit en sens inverse. Je m'approchais des deux autres fraccions d'Hallibel.

-C'était quoi ça? Questionnais-je.

-Notre quotidien, me répondit laconiquement Sunsun avant de se mettre à suivre son amie.

Je restais donc avec Mirarose. La jeune femme semblait … contrariée et passablement énervée. Je connaissais un bon moyen de lui faire passer cet état.

-Ça te dirait un petit combat?

Elle me regarda interrogative avant de me renvoyer un sourire carnassier.

-Pourquoi pas?

Et nous nous mimes à la recherche d'une salle d'entrainement libre.

* * *

J'étais passablement calme et détendu. Je m'étais bien amusé avec Mirarose. La jeune femme était une combattante redoutable, mais que j'avais facilement battu une fois passé en shikaï, bien que j'avais repoussé au maximum cet instant. J'avais éprouvé le besoin de ce combat simple pour faire le point avec moi-même. Taiyoufuu et Shaiming avait pour leur part réglé leurs comptes dans mon monde intérieur et quand Taiyoufuu en avait eut finit avec mon hollow, elle m'avait permis de passer en shikaï, mettant fin ainsi au duel.

A ma table, se trouvait les trois fraccions d'Hallibel et celle de Stark. La petite blonde nous racontait comment elle avait essayé de réveiller son Espada, avec grand succès d'ailleurs. Il semblait que le Primera passait son temps à roupiller. Lilinette était donc debout, un pied sur sa chaise et l'autre sur la table, racontant à renfort de grands gestes, comment elle avait réussit à glisser une araignée dans la bouche de Stark, ce qui avait fait décollé le pauvre de son lit. Apache et Mirarose étaient écroulées de rire sur la table, Sunsun et moi même étions en train de rire, un peu plus discrètement.

Bien sûr, nous étions le point de mire de tout le réfectoire. A la table voisine, Hallibel tapotait gentiment l'épaule de Stark qui était penché sur la table, essayant de vérifier si la tactique de l'autruche fonctionne aussi avec une table. Sur les autres tables, étaient dispersés les différents Espada et les fraccions. Sur une table légèrement surélevé se trouvait Aizen et Ichimaru. Les deux hommes dinaient tout en discutant. Ils semblaient proches l'un de l'autre, et je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard d'être attiré par eux, par le couple qu'ils formaient.

-Sun, murmura une voix derrière moi.

Je me figeais, le cœur battant à toute vitesse et la respiration coupée. Je n'osais me retourner de peur d'avoir imaginé cette voix. Grimmjow se tenait derrière moi et d'après les visages des filles, je n'avais rien imaginé du tout.

-Sun, murmura-t-il une deuxième fois.

Et cette fois-ci je me retournais. Il était bien là et apparemment, il se retenait lui aussi de ne pas me sauter dessus. J'avais agrippé mes genoux pour empêcher mes mains de se diriger vers lui. Il m'avait manqué.

-Grimmjow, murmurais-je incapable de dire autre chose.

-Je vois que … tu te portes bien. Fit-il visiblement mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention de tous.

-Oui … je me porte bien. Et toi?

-Ça peut aller, me répondit-il.

Je voyais bien qu'il n'en était rien et le voir dans cet état ravivait la douleur dans mon cœur. Je ne pouvais me lever et le prendre dans mes bras comme je l'aurai voulu. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas lui montrer ce que je ressentais. Nous n'avions jamais été très démonstratif en public et là … le lieu ne s'y prêtait guère, sans parler du fait que Tousen m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'approche de Grimmjow, pour être plus précis, que je ne me laisse pas approcher.

-Viens Grimmjow, v'là Tousen! Lança un de ses fraccions que je n'avais pas vu.

Je regardais alors un grand blond attraper le bras de Grimmjow et l'entrainer au loin. Il s'agissait d'Il Forte et le regard qu'il me lança ne me plut guère. Pas plus que le fait qu'il ne lâcha pas le bras de mon amant, ni qu'il s'assit à coté de lui. Trop prés à mon goût. Il leva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Je pouvais voir une lueur de défi et de revanche dans le sien. Le mien devait refléter haine et douleur. Je sentais vaguement ces ressentis prendre le dessus sur moi. Je sentais quelque chose de sombre envahir mon cœur. Shaiming.

-Hey! Sun!

Je sursautais et regardais un peu hagard Apache. La jeune femme avait posé sa main sur mon bras. Elle avait l'air inquiète. Mais pourquoi?

-C'est normal tes yeux qui virent au noir? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Au noir?

Elle acquiesça et je regardais les autres pour avoir confirmation du fait. C'était donc bien Shaiming que j'avais senti prendre le dessus.

-Non, répondis-je.

-Et le fait que tu grinces des dents? Demanda Mirarose.

-Remarque moi aussi je grincerais des dents si j'voyais mon amant partir avec son ex, s'exclama la brune.

-Tu grinces déjà des dents, Apache! Fit remarquer Sunsun. Dés qu'tu vois Nnoitra …

Je remerciais intérieurement Sunsun d'avoir détourné la conversation sur un autre sujet que moi. Apache s'énerva de nouveau sur le Quinta et la façon dont il traitait son fraccion. J'en appris un peu plus sur ce « couple ». Et me demandais vaguement si Apache n'était pas amoureuse du petit blond. Je le cherchais du regard et le vis assis à coté de son Espada, regardant dans notre direction. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse nous entendre mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de nous regarder. Nous ou Apache? Je décidais de faire attention aux agissements de Tesla en notre présence pour voir si ce que je devinais était vrai ou pas. Et puis je pourrais toujours demander à Mirarose et à Sunsun, des explications.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Je commençais à me familiariser avec les lieux et les personnes y vivant. Je m'absorbais dans mon travail qui consistait ni plus ni moins à empêcher la plupart des arrancars fraîchement nés de s'entre-tuer et de tout casser. J'avais peu à faire avec les fraccions et les Espadas. Ils arrivaient à se tenir convenablement du moment qu'ils ne se croisaient pas outre mesure. À part Nnoitra et Apache. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient s'empêcher de d'insulter quand ils se voyaient. Je percevais la tristesse de Tesla. Il était pris entre deux feux, entre son admiration et sa dévotion pour son Espada et ce qu'il ressentait pour Apache. Je ne pouvais pas appeler ça de l'amour, mais dans un certain sens il aimait que la jeune femme prenne sa défense et s'intéresse à lui, autrement que pour son propre plaisir.

De mon coté, je sentais encore vaguement la présence de Shaiming, tapie dans un coin de ma tête. Je sentais me venir par vague ce qu'elle ressentait et par moment, je ne faisais plus la distinction entre elle et moi. Ou tout du moins, ce que je ressentais je ne savais à qui je le devais. Moi ou elle?

Je ressentais le besoin de chaleur. Mais encore une fois je ne savais de qui il emmenait. Bien sûr, Grimmjow me manquait. Cruellement même. Mais je ressentais aussi le manque qu'avait laissé Unohana Taïcho, Rukia, et les autres. De même que par moment, je ressentais la cruelle morsure de la trahison de la part de Sona. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce qu'elle m'avait fait.

_-Elle t'aimait, _souffla une voix.

Je sursautais. Personne autour de moi. Je fonçais les sourcils.

_-Je suis toujours avec toi, Hime._

Je gémis. Je n'avais pas envie d'ajouter Shaiming à la liste de mes problèmes.

-_Depuis quand en suis-je un? J'ai toujours été là Hime. Comme Taiyoufuu._

-_Nous avons toujours été là_, me confirma mon zanpakuto.

-Taiyoufuu, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi? Fis-je plaintivement.

-_Je vais m'y mettre un peu plus sérieusement si tu continues à ruminer sans bouger ton cul! _S'exclama Taiyoufuu.

Là, ça prenait la direction d'une discussion sérieuse et j'entrais en méditation pour aller dans mon monde intérieur, mettre les points sur les i des deux abruties avec lesquelles je cohabitais.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Il ne faisait rien. Strictement rien depuis plusieurs heures, ou plusieurs jours. Il ne savait même plus. Il était entré dans sa chambre, s'était couché en boule sous la couette, et depuis ne bougeait plus. Il avait vaguement eut conscience de la présence d'Il Forte à coté de lui. Plusieurs fois. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Pourquoi le blond venait-il? Il repoussait au loin dans son esprit la seule réponse qui lui venait. Ce n'était pas du blond dont il avait besoin, mais de Sun.

Il ne pensait pas que se retrouver ainsi séparé de son amant, ici, dans son monde, le mettrait dans un tel état. Lamentable. Voilà ce qu'il était! Il était pitoyable! Ce n'était pas digne de lui! Ce n'était pas digne de Sun. Il était sûr que le Vizard ne se morfondait pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il avait vécu trop de choses pour se laisser abattre par si peu. Grimmjow décida finalement de se battre lui aussi et de tout faire pour que Tousen lui rende son amant. Son amour. Son cœur.

* * *

Hikifune remontait doucement les couloirs de la Troisième Division. Sa Division. Ça avait été un jeu d'enfant pour elle de retrouver son poste de capitaine, même si ce n'était plus la même Division dont elle avait la charge. Même si elle n'avait plus le même Fukutaïcho. Un doux soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres en repensant à Hiyori. La petite blonde lui manquait. Elle en avait été mortifiée de ne pouvoir l'emmener avec elle dans la Dimension Royale, alors qu'elle avait dû emmener plusieurs de ses hommes. Surtout en sachant ce qui lui était advenu.

-Hikifune Taïcho! S'écria une voix derrière elle.

Kirio s'arrêta et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelée et qui se dirigeait vers elle d'un pas hâtif. Elle laissa trainer un instant sur le corps masculin qui venait à elle, avant de le rejeter. Décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance. Son Fukutaïcho était un gringalet et n'avait rien de ce qui lui plaisait chez un homme.

-Oui Kira?

Le blond attendit d'être à sa portée pour lui parler. Il se demandait comment il devait se comporter avec cette femme. Il se dégageait d'elle tellement d'assurance qu'il en était écrasé. De plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle ne connaissait en rien Ichimaru et que du coup, il pouvait peut être lui faire confiance. D'une certaine façon, il voulait lui plaire. Il voulait retrouver une relation cordiale et bienveillante avec son capitaine. Il voulait se sentir respecté et reconnu à sa juste valeur. Comme avec Ichimaru Taïcho. Tout du moins au début …

-Je pensais vous faire visiter la Division … mais peut être la connaissez vous déjà, fit-il timidement.

Kirio le regarda un peu plus attentivement. Un instant, elle avait cru voir Hiyori lors de leur première rencontre. Peut être que finalement, il allait lui plaire. En y regardant de plus prés, c'est vrai qu'il paraissait timide, réservé, sur la défensive. Mais peut être était-ce dû en partie à son ancien capitaine? Elle se promit de faire en sorte de l'aider, comme elle avait aidé Hiyori.

-J'avais visité une fois la Troisième Division, du temps où j'étais Taïcho de la Douzième. Ça sera avec plaisir que je te laisserai me guider à travers ses murs que tu connais mieux que moi.

Elle lui offrit alors un sourire à faire fondre un glaçon. Izuru sentit son cœur gonflé d'un sentiment qui l'avait déserté depuis longtemps. Cette simple remarque le rendait … heureux.

-De plus, rajouta-t-elle, je compte sur toi pour m'aider. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai quitté la Soul Society. Je vais avoir besoin que tu me dises ce qui a changé, comment sont les hommes, ce genre de choses.

-Haï Taïcho! S'exclama le blond avec enthousiasme.

Ce qui fit rire Kirio et rougir Kira. Finalement, il allait peut être enfin avoir un capitaine … normal.

* * *

-Franchement Apache … lâche l'affaire, déclara Mirarose en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils du salon de leurs quartiers.

Elles venaient de rentrer d'une séance d'entrainement qui les avait passablement épuisées. Ajoutez à ça une prise de bec entre Apache et Nnoitra. Elles étaient lessivées.

-Pas question! Hurla presque la brune.

-Écoutes ... à quoi ça te sert? Demanda pour la énième fois Sunsun.

-J'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi. Il a pas à le traiter comme ça!

-Écoutes … on peut rien y faire, déclara la lionne.

-C'est vrai ça. Et puis, il est toujours mieux là qu'avec Szayel, fit remarquer Sunsun.

-M'en fous de l'autre tafiole! J'te signale qu'il s'envoie aussi en l'air avec ! Et j'suis sûre qu'ils abusent de lui!

-Apache! Tonna une voix forte derrière elles.

Aussitôt les trois jeunes femmes se retournèrent pour voir venir vers elle leur Espada, apparemment assez mécontente.

-Hallibel-sama.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit?

Apache baissa la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute. Elle avait encore agressé Nnoitra dans les couloirs et cela était remonté aux oreilles de la blonde. Celle-ci savait très bien pourquoi la brune se comportait ainsi, mais pour rien au monde elle ne lui dirait. Il fallait qu'Apache s'en rende compte par elle-même. Alors, peut être, se déciderait-elle à l'aider.

* * *

Tousen remontait les couloirs interminables de Las Noches. Il avait laissé sa nouvelle fraccion seule. Sous la surveillance de Wonderweiss toute fois, mais bon, il savait que le petit blond vivait dans son monde à lui et n'avait pas toujours conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Il soupira faiblement. D'un coté, il était content d'avoir de l'aide dans son travail. L'intendance de Las Noches n'était pas chose simple, surtout avec l'augmentation des hollows transformés en arrancar. Mais d'un autre, il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose qu'Aizen lui ait donné l'amant de Grimmjow. Assurément le brun l'avait fait exprès. Le tout était de savoir pourquoi. Peut être qu'il allait avoir bientôt la réponse.

Il était arrivé à destination, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cependant, il n'était pas rare qu'il perde la notion de temps et de distance. Il toqua et entra sans faire de bruits. Il se figea sur le seuil le temps d'analyser les différentes présences occupant la pièce. Aizen, Ichimaru et … Szayel?

-Tu peux te retirer Szayel, fit doucement Sosuke.

-Bien Aizen-sama, fit le scientifique en s'inclinant.

Il passa près de l'aveugle, s'ignorant tous les deux. Il faut dire que Tousen ne trouvait pas l'Octavo … juste. Il le trouvait dépravé, immorale, cannibale, cruel, et bien d'autres choses. Mais il gardait tout pour lui. Il gardait en tête son objectif.

-Mon cher Kaname, s'exclama Aizen, comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle fraccion?

Tousen tourna légèrement sa tête en direction de son seigneur et essaya d'ignorer la présence de l'albinos, assis sur les genoux de celui-ci. Il avait beau être aveugle, il n'était pas débile. Il avait développé une sensibilité extra sensorielle et une capacité à déceler et à analyser la moindre particule de reiastu qui lui parvenait.

-Je ne suis pas resté assez longtemps avec elle pour répondre.

-Oh! Allons Tousen, minauda Gin, je suis sûr que ça doit te faire plaisir d'avoir un moyen de pression sur ce très cher Jaggerjack.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi! Cracha le noir.

-Ça on sait, répliqua celui-ci. A part ta foutue justice!

-Allons … Allons on se calme mes amis. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. J'ai quelque chose à vous révéler.

Aussitôt, il eut l'attention de ses deux bras droits. Il regarda alternativement les deux hommes qui lui étaient fidèles, qui l'avaient suivit, même si c'était pour des raisons diamétralement différentes. Gin était son amant. Il l'avait recueillit alors qu'il était jeune, très jeune. Il avait décelé le fantastique potentiel de l'albinos et il l'avait prit sous son aile, le modelant, le formant à sa convenance avant de le faire entrer dans sa couche. Il avait rencontré Kaname plus tard. L'aveugle avait toujours été plus ou moins une énigme pour lui, mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait put croire, il s'était rangé de son coté.

-Je voulais vous annoncer l'arrivée pour le moins surprenante dans nos murs de l'Ouken.

* * *

Ce blanc. Tout ce blanc. Tout ce monde était blanc. Son monde entier était blanc. Il n'y avait que ça ici. La présence de Taiyoufuu y était pour beaucoup. Elle avait beau traverser les différents paysages, tout n'était que blanc. Ce blanc de neige. Elle détestait la neige. Il n'y avait rien que de la neige ici. De la neige. De la glace. Et un soleil éternel. Immuable. Lumineux. Omniprésent.

Elle avait froid. Elle détestait la neige pour ça. Elle avait froid. Comment Hime faisait-elle pour ne pas en souffrir comme elle? Elle avait besoin de chaleur. De chaleur. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'un besoin. Celui de se réchauffer.

-Taiyoufuu! Hurla-t-elle à travers l'immensité glacée.

Aucun son ne lui parvint. Pas même celui du vent qui semblait parfois souffler ici. Ce vent. Il était la seule source de chaleur qu'elle connaissait. Elle voulait encore le sentir sur sa peau. Elle voulait ce vent. Elle voulait Taiyoufuu. Elle voulait Hime. Elle voulait de sa chaleur.

* * *

Il remontait doucement les couloirs le ramenant chez lui. Ce que venait de leur annoncer Aizen … il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ainsi, il y avait une chance pour qu'ils ne sacrifient pas des milliers vies innocentes pour arriver à leurs fins. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Enfin! Car concernant le reste … il n'était pas sûr que ça soit juste. Il ne savait pas encore comment allait réagir la principale intéressée. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas ...

Aizen allait lui dire. Il avait confiance dans son seigneur et maitre. Il savait qu'il pouvait être limite des fois, mais il avait confiance en lui, sinon pourquoi serait-il là?

Tousen ne pouvait s'empêcher toutefois de rechigner à laisser Sun entretenir une relation avec Grimmjow. Aizen lui avait dit de les laisser faire, mais il n'avait pas précisé quand ni comment. De toute façon, il allait attendre d'en découvrir un peu plus sur sa nouvelle fraccion avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

Il ne faisait pas plus attention que ça à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne risquait pas de tomber sur n'importe qui à être aussi prêt des quartiers d'Aizen et généralement tous l'évitaient. Aussi fut-il surpris en sentant un reiatsu venir à lui. Il se figea en le reconnaissant. Que venait-il faire par ici? Et pourquoi ne masquait-il en rien son reiatsu contrairement à son habitude?

-Yo Tousen! S'exclama Grimmjow.

-Grimmjow. Que fais-tu ici? Demanda calmement l'aveugle.

-Me promène, répondit le bleuté en haussant les épaules. Et puis en quoi ça t'regarde!

-Beaucoup de choses me regardent, Grimmjow. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque.

-Comme si j'le savais pas assez! J'te signale que tu m'gâches la vie! Et encore plus en c'moment!

-Aimerais-tu donc réellement Hasekawa? Demanda Tousen.

-Bien sûr que j'l'aime! Cracha le bleuté.

Tousen fut étonné de la franchise des propos du Sexta. Jamais celui-ci n'avait été aussi affirmatif concernant quelque chose d'aussi sérieux. L'aveugle se demanda bien comment la Vizard avait réussi à emprisonner le cœur du bleuté. Mais après, tout ce n'était pas son problème. Non, le sien était tout autre.

-Montres toi digne d'elle … et elle sera à toi, fit Tousen alors qu'il dépassait Grimmjow.

Celui-ci resta un instant figé. Tousen ne venait-il pas de lui donner un espoir? Il devait se contenir. Il ne devait pas trop espérer, après tout c'était Tousen. Mais … mais Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il retournait dans ses quartiers. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il n'avait plus à aller demander des comptes à Aizen. Il n'avait plus à aller lui demander de lui rendre Sun.

* * *

Il remontait doucement ses mains sur le corps devant lui. Il le sentait légèrement tremblant et il aimait ça. Sentir la fragilité du corps et de l'esprit de sa future victime. Il en frissonnait de plaisir par anticipation de la suite. Petit à petit, il la fit se rapprocher et petit à petit, il la déshabilla de ses mains. Ne comprenait-elle pas l'honneur qu'il lui faisait? Il l'avait choisit elle, parmi tant d'autres. Il l'avait choisit pour le servir et c'était un honneur. Le plus grand honneur qu'une servante puise connaître. Et il lui en faisait un encore plus grand en l'invitant dans sa couche. Oh bien sûr ce n'était pas à proprement parler sa couche, puisqu'il était assis sur son fauteuil, mais bon c'était un honneur pour elle. Elle devait bien s'en rendre compte non? Alors pourquoi tremblait-elle? Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Il entendait très bien les sanglots que la jeune fille ravalait, et ça commençait à l'énerver.

-Tu ne dois pas pleurer, lui dit-il doucement. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Tu comprends?

-Oui votre Altesse, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ravala un dernier sanglot et arriva à sa maitriser. Il lui sourit en retour et caressa sa joue du bout de ses doigts, elle frémit. La puissance qu'il dégageait était à la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter, et elle avait un mal fou à rester consciente et debout.

Quand elle fut nue, il la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux et commença à parcourir son corps de ses mains et de sa langue. Puis doucement il se mit à explorer sa partenaire d'une tout autre manière, bien à lui. Il laissa des filets de reiatsu filer vers la jeune femme et se mêler à son reiatsu. Elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, trop prises par les sensations qu'il lui prodiguait. Une fois le lien spirituel en place et solidement attaché il se laissa aller complètement à ses envies. Il guida la jeune fille et elle ouvrit alors son kimono libérant de sa prison de tissus son sexe tendu. Elle se pencha dessus et lui prodigua quelques caresses buccales avant de le prendre en bouche. Celle-ci était chaude et humide. Il posa ses mains sur la tête de la jeune femme et lui imposa son rythme. Il apprécia à sa juste valeur la fellation et ne se retint nullement, éjaculant dans la gorge de sa partenaire. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler le liquide amer.

Elle se releva, chancelante, plus vraiment consciente de ce qui l'entourait, complètement sous l'emprise de son Roi. Il la tenait par le lien spirituel, lui envoyant des sensations et recevant les siennes en retour. Il la fit grimper sur se genoux une nouvelle fois, et s'enfonça profondément en elle. Elle se mit alors en mouvements guidée par ses mains sur ses hanches. Sa bouche s'empara de celle de la jeune femme avec férocité et ne lui laissait qu'à peine le temps de respirer. Lui s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait était son plaisir. Et il l'atteint, se répandant dans la cavité intime de la jeune femme sans aucune retenue.

Puis, d'un coup, il se releva la faisant tomber au sol. Il ne la regardait déjà plus. Il avait eut ce qu'il voulait. Il s'éloigna d'elle, tas informe au sol et se réfugia dans sa salle de bains. Un serviteur l'attendait et s'approcha de lui, le dévêtant et l'aidant à entrer dans la baignoire. Il laissa faire et se détendit sous les mains expertes du jeune homme qui le lavait. Doucement, il ramena son reiatsu à lui, il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de la jeune femme. Il se concentra sur lui même et sur les sensations qui lui restait. Il ne s'occupait plus de rien laissant le serviteur faire son travail, à savoir veiller à ses moindres désirs.

* * *

Ichigo avait enfin décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains, poussé par Rukia surtout. Il hésitait pourtant. Et si jamais elle ne voulait pas? Il ne pourrait supporter ça. Se faire rejeter par celle qu'il aimait. Quoi de plus cruel?

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça au bon fondé de sa présence ici, car la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il se prit de plein fouet celle qu'il était venue voir. Ils tombèrent à la renverse et dans une position des plus … équivoques.

-Inoue! S'exclama-t-il.

-Kurosaki-kun!

Ils ne purent dire grand chose de plus, prenant conscience de leur position. Et c'est dans un beau rougissement synchronisé qu'ils se relevèrent. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder en face.

-Tu sortais? Demanda le roux.

-Oui! J'allais faire des courses!

-Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne?

-N-Non.

Ils se mirent alors en route. Inoue commença à raconter sa nouvelle vie à l'école d'infirmière et Kurosaki écoutait tendrement la jeune femme. Lui était à la faculté de médecine et pour l'instant ça se passait bien pour lui aussi. Le combini le plus porche ne se trouvait pas loin et ils en parcoururent les rayons rapidement, Ichigo aidant Inoue en lui portant ses courses. Il l'a raccompagna chez elle et de nouveau le stress de se retrouver seul avec elle le reprit.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé Kurosaki-kun, déclara-t-elle une fois devant la porte de son appartement.

-De … de rien, répondit-il en se frottant l'arrière du crane avec la main.

-Je peux pas te laisser partir comme ça! Viens entre!

Et elle entra chez elle l'invitant par la même occasion. Une fois installé devant la table, une canette fraiche à la main chacun. Ichigo chercha son courage pour se lancer tandis qu'Inoue faisait tout pour ne pas rougir. Elle savait, par Rukia, pourquoi Ichigo était là. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était attendre et l'encourager par des gestes qui montraient qu'elle était ouverte.

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il voulait. Ça restait coincé dans sa gorge. Ils continuaient à discuter comme si de rien n'était, mais il finit par se rendre compte qu'Inoue semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part. Alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour débarrasser sa canette vide, il combla l'espace entre eux et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se recula précipitamment, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Elle rougit fortement et posa ses mains sur sa bouche, n'osant le regarder.

-Je n'aurais pas dû, demanda-t-il doucement en baissant la tête. Mais je n'arrivais pas à te le dire...

-Ce n'est pas ça, répondit-elle. C'est juste que tu m'as surprise.

La douceur dans sa voix lui fit relever la tête et il put voir Inoue sourire, d'un sourire si tendre qu'il sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour elle. Il fut surpris quand elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui et que cette fois ci, c'est elle qui franchit la distance entre leurs lèvres. Le baiser fut un peu plus long mais tout aussi tendre. Finalement, ils n'avaient nullement besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

J'étais épuisé. Taiyoufuu et Shaiming avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente : je devais récupérer Grimmjow. Je ne devais pas le laisser entre les mains d'Il Forte. Et si je n'arrivais pas à convaincre Tousen, et bien, je n'avais qu'à me passer de son consentement! Si tout était aussi simple! Je ne demandais que ça, mais je n'avais pas la force, ou le courage, de passer outre l'approbation de Tousen.

Les jours suivants, je fus de nouveau témoin d'altercations entre Nnoitra et Apache. Encore et toujours. Il semblait que dès qu'ils se croisaient, ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. Nnoitra faisait exprès de coller Tesla, ou de le mettre dans des situations équivoques. Le blond en rougissait généralement. Il vouait une telle admiration au Quinta que celui-ci pouvait lui demander de faire n'importe quoi, il le ferait avec plaisir. Nnoitra en tirait un grand pouvoir et une grande satisfaction. Au plus grand dam d'Apache qui ne supportait guère la situation. Aussi bien le comportement de Nnoitra, à la limite de l'obscène, que celui de Tesla, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil à son maitre.

J'avais appris par Apache, que Tesla s'était lui-même crevé un œil et l'avait offert à Nnoitra en guise de soumission, pour que celui-ci le prenne comme fraccion. En effet, le Quinta avait toujours refusé de prendre un faible sous ses ordres, mais finalement en voyant la dévotion de Tesla, il avait accepté le blond dans son entourage proche.

J'entendais Shaiming dans un coin de ma tête me dire de faire comme la brune, et de me révolter. Taiyoufuu, elle, se contentait de m'inonder de lumière. Jamais mon monde intérieur n'avait été aussi lumineux. À chaque fois que j'y allais pour parler avec elles, j'étais aveuglé et elles en profitaient. Cela se terminait toujours en affrontement physique et j'avais les plus grandes peines du monde à en sortir vainqueur. J'avais l'impression que finalement, elles s'étaient liguées contre moi. Je devais cependant reprendre le dessus sur ses deux créatures si je voulais pouvoir maitriser mes pouvoirs. Et accessoirement retrouver mon bankaï.

* * *

-Entre Hasekawa-chan, fit la voix mielleuse d'Aizen.

Je croisais peu le seigneur de Las Noches, aussi, avais-je été plus que surpris quand Ulquiorra était venu me chercher pour me conduire une fois de plus dans les quartiers du brun. Celui-ci était une fois de plus sur la terrasse donnant sur un jardin que cette fois-ci je pouvais voir sous la lumière du jour. Je m'approchais donc et me retrouvais moi aussi sur cette immense avancée qui semblait flotter au dessus du jardin.

-Aizen-sama, le saluais-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

Je me redressais et frissonnais devant le sourire qu'il m'envoya. J'avais toujours cette impression que quelque chose de déformé venait de lui. Mais il semblait de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Contrairement, à certains jours, son reiatsu était calme et serein, emprunt d'une douceur que je ne connaissais pas.

Il m'invita d'un geste de la main à m'approcher. J'avançais donc et découvrais ce jardin pour le moins exceptionnel. Au pied de l'escalier s'étendait un jardin japonais sec, les sillons tracés implacablement par les râteaux. Puis venaient des buissons savamment taillés et un petit étang dont le cours d'eau, qui l'alimentait, se perdait dans la végétation que je devinais luxuriante dans le fond.

Je jetais un coup discrètement à cet homme pour le moins mystérieux qui régnait sans partage sur ce monde. Et s'il y arrivait, sur tous les mondes. Il était légèrement accoudé à la balustrade et regardait le jardin, l'air ailleurs. Son visage était calme et serein. À cet instant, il semblait … gentil. Et mélancolique. Comme s'il pensait à une chose qu'il aimait et qu'il avait perdue.

-J'ai connu ta mère, déclara-t-il en se retournant vers moi, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

-Ma … ma mère, fis-je après les quelques secondes où j'étais resté sans voix.

-C'était il y a longtemps … c'était une femme extraordinaire.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Comment se faisait-il qu'il connaisse ma mère? Comment se faisait-il qu'il m'en parle maintenant? J'avais dû mal à respirer. J'avais mal au cœur et une irrépressible envie de me terrer sous ma couette pour pleurer. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas pensé à elle pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ma peine quand elle me venait à l'esprit. Elle m'avait quitté quand j'avais quatre ans, je n'avais que très peu de souvenirs d'elle, mais une immense sensation de paix, de bonheur et d'amour.

Je me laisser guider par la main qui avait pris mon bras et je me retrouvais assis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je relevais la tête vers Aizen à genoux devant moi, visiblement inquiet.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrais dans cet état. Je me rends bien compte que cela peut te paraitre absurde, mais c'est pourtant la vérité, continua Aizen. J'ai connu ta grand mère quand je n'étais encore qu'un simple shinigami affecté sur terre. Son reiatsu était tel qu'il m'était impossible de ne pas le remarquer. Nous avons sympathisé au cours des années, et naturellement, j'ai rencontré ta mère. C'était une jeune femme admirable dans tous les sens du terme.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux du visage serein et heureux qu'il abordait à cet instant. J'étais fasciné par ce qu'il me racontait et par le changement qui s'était opéré en lui. A croire que ma mère avait été la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé.

-Et mon père?

-Je ne l'ai pas connu ... mais je sais une chose sur lui. Une chose d'une grande importance. Une chose que peu de gens peuvent savoir.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table. Là, il servit deux tasses de thé et revint. Je pris celle qu'il me tendit, attendant la suite, digérant peu à peu les informations qu'il me donnait. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il ait put connaitre ma mère et ma grand mère. Jamais cette dernière ne m'avait parlé de lui.

-Je vais te révéler un des petits secrets de la Soul Society. Tous les capitaines rencontrent le Roi ou un de ses descendants. Sais-tu pourquoi?

-Non, murmurais-je ne comprenant pas le changement de conversation.

-C'est pour qu'ils puissent reconnaitre le reiatsu du Roi sans problème. Tous ses descendants ont des reiatsu proches du sien, et je peux affirmer sans me tromper que tu as du sang royal dans les veines.

-Quoi! Co ... comment ... je veux dire comment est-ce possible?

-Il est probable que ta mère l'ai connu comme moi je l'ai connu. Il arrive parfois que le Roi ou quelqu'un de la Dimension Royale aille se promener sur Terre. Il est possible qu'il ait put être attiré par le reiatsu de ta mère et... je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te faire un dessin, fit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Non ... pas besoin de dessin ... Par contre, comment est-il possible qu'elle ait put tomber enceinte?

-Ça, je n'en aie aucune idée, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es un descendant du Roi. Ne t'es tu jamais demandé comment ta mère était morte?

-Pourquoi cette question? Fis-je sur la défensive.

-Ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle avait peut être été assassinée?

-Assassinée ? Mais ... Comment ? Par qui?

-Le Roi.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour conserver la lignée pure ... et ne pas laisser de bâtards ... surtout à demi humain. Le Roi, et les habitants de la Dimension Royale en générale, méprisent tous ceux qui ne sont pas de leur rangs. Ils restent entre eux, ne communiquant presque jamais avec l'extérieur. Ils ont une haute idée d'eux même.

Je ne résistais pas plus longtemps et m'effondrais dans le canapé, les larmes coulant en silence sur mes joues. Il ne semblait pas mentir, il avait l'air sincère, et étonnamment emphatique par rapport à ce que j'avais put voir de lui. Je sentis une caresse sur ma joue. Je tournais la tête pour le voir assis à coté de moi, essuyant une de mes larmes. Je ne retins pas plus longtemps mon envie de réconfort. Il m'accueillit à bras ouverts et je me laissais bercer par sa chaleur et ses bras autour de moi. Je laissais aller ma peine en de longs sanglots.

J'entendais vaguement Taiyoufuu essayer de calmer Shaiming. Celle-ci était déchainée et cherchait à faire surface, à prendre possession de mon corps pour aller venger ma mère. Sa colère n'était que l'autre sentiment qui habitait mon cœur en cet instant. J'étais triste et en colère. Cependant, il ne me servait à rien pour l'instant d'être en colère. Des bruits de combats me parvinrent. Elles avaient décidés d'extérioriser différemment de moi le trop plein de sentiments et de ressenti.

Lentement, je finis par me détacher du torse accueillant.

-Merci, murmurais-je la tête basse.

J'étais mortifié de mon comportement maintenant que j'avais plus ou moins repris mes esprits. Le plus grand calme régnait pour l'instant dans mon monde intérieur. Elles semblaient avoir fini de se battre. Je sentis une main sous mon menton qui m'obligea à relever la tête. Aizen était là, proche de moi, aucune malveillance dans son regard. Juste un sourire franc et un regard compatissant. Il se détacha de moi et me tendit ma tasse de thé. Je bus une gorgée et laissais le liquide chaud apaiser mon esprit et réveiller mon corps. J'appréciais toute la délicatesse du parfum floral et me demandais vaguement d'où il venait, ce thé.

-J'ai une autre chose importante à te dire, Sun. Un autre secret de la Soul Society. Il concerne une chose importante pour moi. Il te concerne toi.

-Moi?

-Oui. Il s'agit de l'Ouken. On pense à tord que l'Ouken est une clef, un objet matériel permettant d'ouvrir les portes de la Dimension Royale.

-Et ce n'est pas ça?

-Non, l'Ouken n'est en rien un objet. C'est une faculté. Une faculté que seuls les descendants du Roi possèdent.

-Donc je la possède?

-Oui mais je crains qu'elle ne soit pas … active.

-Qu'entendez-vous par active?

-L'Ouken s'active quand la personne devient adulte.

Je fonçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment. J'étais adulte. Alors pourquoi ne serait-elle pas active?

-Je vais m'expliquer un peu mieux, fit Aizen en souriant. L'activation se fait lors de la perte de virginité du porteur.

-Mais … je ne suis plus vierge! M'exclamais-je avant de rougir.

-En es-tu sûr? As-tu déjà dominé en tant qu'homme? T'es-tu déjà fait dominer en tant que femme? Je suis au courant pour ton hermaphrodisme. Il faut que tu perdes tes … deux virginités.

Je rougis sous ses questions pour le moins intimes. Mais je devais reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Je n'avais jamais dominée en tant qu'homme. Par contre j'avais déjà été dominé en tant que femme lors de mon viol par Kenpachi. Mais ça il ne le savait pas. J'entendis un hurlement venant de Shaiming à l'évocation de cet épisode. Mon hollow était dans tous ses états. Elle ne faisait que prendre sur elle tous les sentiments négatifs qui émanaient de moi. Elle concentrait tout pour que je puisse garder la tête froide. Mais pour combien de temps encore?

-Je … je ne suis plus vierge, affirmais-je. Kenpachi m'a violé.

-L'Hogyoku t'a donné un nouveau corps … j'ai peur que cela ne compte pas … et de plus, tu n'as jamais dominé?

-Non.

-Alors il va falloir si tu veux que l'Ouken s'active.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ?

-Aucun, déclara-t-il sûr de lui.

Je poussais un soupir. Comment allais-je m'y prendre ? Tousen ne voulait pas que j'approche Grimmjow et inversement. Je ne pouvais entretenir ce genre de relations avec personne sans l'aval de l'aveugle. Je ne voulais en aucun coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que Grimmjow.

-Ça risque d'être compliqué. Je n'ai pas le droit d'approcher Grimmjow.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire avec lui.

-Je ne le ferais avec personne d'autre! M'écriais-je.

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Je parlerais à Kaname.

Il sourit d'une façon qui me calma instantanément. J'attrapais ma tasse et but en silence. J'avais mal au crane à force de sentir Shaiming s'énerver. Elle était dans tous ses états. Je devais aller la voir pour la calmer. Taiyoufuu allait bientôt rendre les armes devant la furie qu'elle était devenue.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, fis-je en me levant.

-Bien, répondit-il simplement.

Je m'inclinais devant mon seigneur et maitre et quittait sa chambre. Je remontais rapidement les couloirs. Aizen m'avait laissé partir sans rien dire de plus, et je me rendais compte qu'il m'avait balancé à la gueule plein d'informations. Je ne me rendais compte maintenant que de l'importance de tout ça. Des tas de questions tournaient dans ma tête. Mais surtout une ne cessait de revenir : comment en savait-il autant?

* * *

Je fus alpagué dans les couloirs par Mirarose, visiblement sur la défensive. Elle regardait autour d'elle, mal à l'aise.

-Mirarose?

-Sun, il faut qu'tu viennes!

-Que se passe-t-il?

-C'est encore Apache. Elle a été un câble.

Je suivis alors la lionne dans les couloirs. Nous allions au pas de course. Je ressentais de l'urgence émanant d'elle. Elle me conduisit au réfectoire et je me figeais sur le seuil. À l'intérieur régnait un chaos sans nom. Les tables étaient renversées ainsi que les chaises qui semblaient avoir volées dans la pièce. Apache, debout sur une table, balançait ce qu'elle avait à la main sur une table renversée. J'aperçus la collerette de l'uniforme du Quinta en dépasser. Je me doutais que Tesla devait être avec son maitre.

-SALOPERIE DE QUINTA ! T'ES QU'UN ENFOIRE! Criais la brune.

Je ne voyais Sunsun nulle part. Peut être était-elle partie elle aussi à la recherche d'aide. Apache se retrouva à court de munitions, et là, la chose la plus incroyable à mes yeux se produisit. Nnoitra se leva et commença à lui balancer des trucs à la gueule. Elle se réfugia derrière une table et je la vit se mettre à la recherche d'objets à lancer.

-MAIS TU VAS ME LACHER AVEC TOUT CA PETASSE! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX TU M'ENTENDS ! CE QUE JE VEUX ! T'ES QU'UNE FRACCION ! T'AS PAS TON MOT A DIRE DANS CE QUE JE FAIS DE TESLA!

Nnoitra se retrouva lui aussi à court de munitions et se réfugia derrière sa table alors qu'Apache faisait de nouveau feu sur lui. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de l'état de la pièce et de la gaminerie de ses deux là. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'ils se battaient ainsi sinon je ne donnais pas cher de la peau de la jeune femme. J'avais clairement conscience de la différence de niveau entre eux. Moi même je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir battre le Quinta dans mon état actuel. Je sentis Mirarose me tirer sur le bras.

-Sun, fais quelque chose! Gémit-elle.

Je respirais un grand coup et m'avançais vers le lieu de la bataille. Quand je fus assez près, je me mis à crier moi aussi, surprenant tout le monde.

-VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER ET TOUT DE SUITE ! C'EST FINI MAINTENANT VOS GAMINERIES !

Apache remarqua enfin ma présence et lâcha ce qu'elle tenait dans la main en poussant un petit cri. Je vis Nnoitra se lever lentement comme si de rien n'était. Tesla suivit le mouvement cependant il restait derrière son Espada. Je les vis se rapprocher de nous, tandis qu'Apache descendait de sa table.

-Bien! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe?

-C'est lui qu'a commencé! S'exclama la brune. Il a pas le droit!

-Pas le droit de quoi? Demandais-je.

-J'ai tout les droits, fit Nnoitra en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais. C'est pas ma faute si t'apprécies pas.

-Il a raison Apache, fis-je calmement.

-Et il a droit de faire ça? Demanda-t-elle en agrippant Tesla et en le tirant de manière à ce que je puisse le voir.

Le blond était rouge tomate et se tenait recoquillé sur lui même. Il faut dire qu'à sa place j'aurais fait la même chose. Il n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un tablier rose avec de petits volants. Il se dandinait légèrement et se dégagea de la prise d'Apache pour aller se réfugier derrière son Espada, sous le rire de celui-ci.

-Il est mignon comme ça, non? Demanda grivoisement l'échalas.

-Nnoitra-sama, gémit le blond.

-A vrai dire on pensait pas trouver l'autre hystérique ici, continua Nnoitra. On pensait pouvoir s'amuser tranquillement.

Tesla devint encore plus rouge si possible et Apache aussi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je voyais bien l'effort qu'elle faisait pour se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je décidais de conclure rapidement. Shaiming s'énervant de plus en plus dans mon monde intérieur. Je sentais peu à peu sa présence et sa colère de plus en plus présentes. De plus en plus pressentes.

-Nnoitra, je ne pense pas que ce genre d'activités soit autorisé dans le réfectoire. Tu iras voir Tousen-sama ou Ichimaru-sama. Je pense qu'ils seront quoi te faire pour te punir.

-Tss. Allez viens Tesla, grogna Nnoitra.

-Non seul. Je raccompagne Tesla.

-Quoi?! Firent plusieurs voix dont je ne tins pas compte.

-Mirarose, tu raccompagnes Apache chez Hallibel-sama.

La lionne se contenta de hocher la tête avant d'attraper la brune par le bras et de la trainer vers la sortie. Je les regardais partir, soulagé. Apache n'avait rien dit, se contentant de suivre son amie. Je me retournais donc vers le récalcitrant.

-Nnoitra, grondais-je, fais ce que je te dis. Je ne veux pas d'histoire.

-Moi non plus, grogna-t-il.

Et il partit, jurant tout bas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il laisserait tomber aussi facilement. Je me demandais vaguement s'il allait bien faire ce que je lui avais ordonné de faire. Puis je haussais les épaules, je verrais ça plus tard. En attendant, j'avais autre chose à faire. Comme m'occuper d'un pauvre petit chat mouillé.

* * *

Je sortais des appartements du Quinta. Je venais de déposer Tesla en un seul morceau chez lui. Nous avions finit par trouver une nappe et il s'était enroulé dedans. Puis nous avions traversé Las Noches. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir se reposer. Il n'avait pas été très bavard durant le trajet. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je me concentrais pour garder Shaiming à l'intérieur de moi. Je me concentrais pour rester moi-même.

Tesla avait dans un sens confirmé ce que je pensais être juste. Il admirait Nnoitra au delà du possible et faisait tout pour satisfaire celui-ci. Y compris des jeux comme celui pour lequel il n'était vêtu que d'un tablier. Il me dit à demi-mots que Nnoitra n'était pas le seul à lui passer dessus. Szayel se joignait parfois à eux. Le scientifique semblait entretenir une relation de longue durée avec le Quinta sans que cela ne pose de problème à personne. Pas même à Tesla. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait être du genre soumis, très soumis. Et aimer ça. Énormément.

Le problème venait d'Apache. Tesla ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait s'intéresser autant à lui.

-Je suis insignifiant! Je n'ai rien! Avait-il déclaré.

-Peut être à tes yeux … mais pas aux siens.

-Et je suis censé faire quoi? Me demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais savoir ce que tu veux exactement. À toi de trouver, fis-je ne fermant la porte derrière moi.

Je le laissai désemparé mais ce n'était pas mon problème le plus grave. Je sentais peu à peu ma résistance fondre par rapport aux efforts de Shaiming pour se libérer de mon emprise.

_-HIME ! HIME ! JE SUIS LA ! JE SUIS LA !_

Je l'entendais hurler à la mort. Et je me dépêchais de trouver une salle d'entrainement libre afin de pouvoir régler ça tranquillement. Seulement je ne fus guère assez rapide. Je tombais à genoux au milieu du couloir, une main posé devant moi et l'autre sur mon visage.

-Sun!

Je me retournais pour voir arriver prés de moi Sunsun et Hallibel. Voilà donc ce qu'était partie faire la jeune femme : aller chercher son Espada.

-Sun! Est ce que ça va? Me demanda Sunsun en se penchant vers moi.

-Pas vraiment, répondis-je dans un souffle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Hallibel. Ton reiatsu …

-Shaiming essaye de prendre le contrôle.

-Shaiming ?

-Mon hollow. Il faut … il faut que j'aille … une salle d'entrainement.

Je m'effondrais de nouveau au sol et sentis quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras. Je sentis les effets du déplacement en sonido et lorsque je fus de nouveau sur le sol, je regardais autour de moi. J'étais dans la salle de ma transformation en Vizard et Hallibel me faisait face.

-Je vais t'aider à retrouver le contrôle de ton hollow, Hasekawa, déclara le plus sérieusement du monde la blonde.


	7. Chapter 6

_ Aujourd'hui, c'est spécial dédicace à Shaiming !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

-C'est ce que tu crois? Railla d'une voix rauque la Vizard.

Hallibel regarda d'un œil incrédule le regard noir et or qui se présenta à elle. Elle sentait le changement dans le reiatsu aussi. Apparemment, Sun avait perdu le contrôle face à Shaiming.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser faire? Hurla le hollow. T'as beau être jolie, c'est pas pour autant que j'vais pas t'massacrer si t'oses t'mettre en travers d'mon chemin.

-Shaiming, je suppose? Répondit avec flegme la blonde devant la déclaration pour le moins surprenante du hollow.

La blonde se redressa et s'écarta légèrement laissant ainsi toute l'amplitude nécessaire, pour se relever, à la créature, qui avait pris le contrôle du corps de la fraccion de Tousen. Hallibel avait regardé d'un œil neutre la venue de Sun dans leur monde. Cependant, elle n'avait put s'empêcher d'écouter ses fraccions qui s'étaient liées d'amitié avec la nouvelle venue. Il faut dire qu'elles étaient peu nombreuses. Et puis, Sun veillait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sur Apache. Celle-ci l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle allait être bientôt obligée d'intervenir. Et elle craignait le pire.

Un déplacement d'air la ramena à la réalité. Apparemment, Shaiming avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu. Aussi, Hallibel dégaina son sabre et fit face à son adversaire.

-Et je gagne quoi si je te bats? Demanda malicieuse Shaiming.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu arrives à me battre, lui répondit calmement la Tercera.

Elles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre, leurs épées s'entrechoquant.

* * *

Shaiming exultait. Pour une fois, elle avait réussit à prendre possession du corps de Sun. Une des tentatives avaient finalement abouties, et la voilà maitresse de ce corps. Elle pouvait enfin en jouir par elle-même. Elle pouvait enfin en jouir pour elle-même. Elle savait que les révélations d'Aizen étaient la cause de la soudaine fragilité de Sun, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser. Elle allait pouvoir en profiter. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait actuellement. Le combat qu'elle menait face à la Tercera la ravissait totalement. De une, parce qu'elle adorait se battre. De deux, parce que son adversaire ne faisait pas semblant. De trois, parce que pour ne rien gâcher, Hallibel était une très belle femme. Et cela aussi ravissait pleinement Shaiming, qui ne pouvait empêcher son regard d'errer sur les courbes généreuses de la blonde. Ce qui agrandissait son plaisir et son sourire. Ce que remarqua l'espada.

Hallibel se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son adversaire pour afficher un sourire aussi satisfait. Mais, après tout ne ressentait-elle pas elle-aussi du plaisir et de la satisfaction dans ce combat? Elle n'avait pas échangé de passes d'armes avec Sun, et ne connaissait donc en rien la manière de combattre de la Vizard. Elle ne pouvait donc pas comparer avec Shaiming. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle se battait contre un Hollow. Contre un être de la même nature qu'elle. Non, pas tout à fait. Elle n'était plus un hollow depuis longtemps. Elle avait évoluée vers autre chose. Et elle sentait confusément que Shaiming n'était pas qu'un simple hollow, mais quelque chose d'un peu plus évoluée.

-Alors ma belle? Ça t'plait? Fit l'ébène en frôlant son adversaire de sa lame et de son corps.

-Qu'est ce qui est censé me plaire? Demanda Hallibel en parant un coup.

La blonde repoussa Shaiming au loin et se mit en position d'attente. Pour l'instant, elles n'avaient fait que de mesurer l'une à l'autre, échangeant des passes et de coups simples. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait fait appel à son zanpakuto. C'était un round d'observation plus qu'autre chose.

-Et bien, reprit Shaiming, tu dois pas avoir souvent l'occasion de t'battre?

-En effet, répondit la Tercera.

Sans prévenir, Shaiming disparut pour réapparaitre tout prés de la blonde. Trop prés. Celle-ci eut juste le temps d'éviter la pointe du sabre qui aurait dû la transpercer. Au lieu de ça, la lame entama son uniforme, laissant apparaître un peu plus de sa poitrine.

-Joli tout ça, lui souffla le hollow à l'oreille avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Hallibel resta figé un instant. Que venait-elle de dire? « Joli tout ça » ? La blonde se demandait si elle avait bien entendu. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Sun aimait les hommes et plus précisément Grimmjow. Alors pourquoi Shaiming la regardait comme … ça? Avec envie? Mais peut être que Shaiming n'avait pas les mêmes gouts, les mêmes envies, les mêmes désirs que Sun.

Shaiming sourit encore plus devant l'instant de déstabilisation qu'elle avait vu chez son adversaire. Elle décida d'en profiter et attaqua de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle trancha de nouveau le haut de l'uniforme de la blonde, ouvrant largement celui-ci. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle. Un masque recouvrait le bas du visage d'Hallibel, de même que son cou et une partie de ses seins.

-Dommage! Fit boudeuse Shaiming. Et tant pis pour toi.

Hallibel n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle évita le premier céro, mais se prit le second de plein fouet et fut projetée au loin. Elle atterrit durement contre le mur, créant un trou par la même occasion. Quand elle se releva, elle était seule dans la salle d'entrainement. Shaiming avait disparut. Hallibel frappa le mur à coté d'elle. Elle était restée calme jusque là, mais là, elle allait faire payer ça à ce maudit hollow. Et tant pis pour le corps de Sun.

* * *

Les couloirs étaient clairsemés. Peu de monde se promenait à cette heure. Quelques arrancars serviteurs vaquaient à leurs occupations. Tout ce qu'ils virent fut une tornade blanche, qui les projetait sans ménagement au sol ou contre les murs. Nnoitra connut le même sort alors qu'il sortait des appartements de Gin. Il fut percuté par une forme inconnue qu'il attrapa par la peau du cou. Mais avant d'avoir put lui exposé sa façon de penser, l'échalas se prit deux pieds dans la poitrine. Le souffle coupé, il lâcha sa prise qui repartit sans demander son reste, laissant le Quinta au sol et passablement énervé. Cependant, il avait mieux à faire que de courir après cette … chose. Il se releva rapidement et regagna ses appartements à coup de sonido. Là il trouva Tesla, toujours habillé de son tablier. Il retrouva immédiatement sa bonne humeur.

* * *

Grimmjow était tranquillement installé sur une des terrasses qui dominaient le désert intérieur du palais de Las Noches. Il était seul avec Il Forte. En effet, le blond ne le quittait plus depuis que Sun avait été « donné » à Tousen. Et bien malgré lui, le bleuté avait cédé aux avances de son fraccion. Mais c'était tellement facile avec lui. Il Forte le connaissait par cœur. Et bien que son cœur et son esprit soit entièrement tourné vers Sun, il n'avait put s'empêcher de le tromper avec celui qui avait partagé sa couche pendant de nombreuses années.

Grimmjow observait le vide qui se trouvait devant lui. En fait, il ruminait les paroles de Tousen. Le Superviseur lui avait plus ou moins donné sa permission, ou tout du moins lui avait fait espérer son accord. Une de ses mains jouait distraitement avec les cheveux de son amant, dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. Le blond sommeillait, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir repris sa place auprès de son Espada. Il n'avait jamais été jaloux, comprenant très bien le besoin de Grimmjow d'aller voir ailleurs, lui-même ne se privant pas d'aller rendre des visites un peu plus que fraternelles à Szayel. Non, ce qui l'avait mis hors de lui, c'était d'avoir perdu la première place dans le cœur du bleuté. Il s'était toujours cru le premier, il avait toujours cru que Grimmjow l'aimait. Certes, pas autant qui lui aimait son Espada, mais qu'il l'aimait plus que les autres. Quand il s'était rendu compte de l'attachement de Grimmjow à Sun, une rage sans nom s'était emparée de lui, et le Sexta avait été obligé de le virer manu militari de ses appartements. Le blond portait encore des cicatrices de leur affrontement. Mais depuis le retour du gêneur, Grimmjow l'avait réintroduit dans son entourage proche et dans son lit. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Il Forte pour se dire que l'épisode « Sun » était passé et qu'il était de nouveau le premier dans le cœur de son maitre.

La tranquillité de la scène et du moment fut interrompu par une tornade blanche qui débarqua d'un coup sur la terrasse. Grimmjow se redressa du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, tandis qu'Il Forte s'asseyait pour regarder qui venait bousiller cet instant de calme et d'intimité. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Sun.

-Que … commença-t-il.

-Toi la blondasse, on t'a pas causé, alors tu la fermes! S'écria la Vizard d'une voix rauque.

-Quoi! S'exclama Il forte. De quel droit me parles-tu ainsi?

Il s'était relevé et se trouvait maintenait face à l'ébène, menaçant. Celle-ci le regarda à peine avant de lui balancer un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il Forte se plia en deux sous l'attaque surprise, puis fut propulsé au loin par un uppercut à la mâchoire. Grimmjow se redressa alors, mais avant d'avoir put esquisser le moindre geste, une claque retentit sur sa joue. Interloqué, il ouvrit grand les yeux en posant sa main sur sa joue. Puis, il planta son regard bleu dans celui noir et or de la personne lui faisant face.

-Tu n'es pas Sun, constata-t-il.

-T'es plus intelligent que tu l'laisses penser, Grimmjow.

-Pour qui me prends-tu? S'offusqua le bleuté.

-Pour ce que t'es, lui répliqua acide Shaiming.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda suspicieux le Sexta qui se mit à tourner autour de l'enquiquineuse.

Car il fallait bien le dire, cette créature l'enquiquinait. Il était tranquille pour une fois, relativement en paix. Et voilà qu'elle débarquait dont on sait où pour virer de manière expéditive son amant. Elle lui souriait en plus ! Et d'une manière qu'il n'aurait nullement reniée.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis?

-J'me doute bien qu'tu dois être le hollow de Sun … ce que j'veux connaître c'est ton nom!

-Shaiming, lui sourit cette dernière. Et j'ai un truc pour toi.

Avant que Grimmjow n'ai put esquisser le moindre geste, Shaiming avait attrapé les revers de sa veste et l'avait rapproché d'elle. Puis elle l'avait embrassé fougueusement. Le bleuté avait immédiatement réagit au baiser et sa langue jouait avec celle du hollow. Le baiser gagna en intensité, faisait frémir tout son être.

-Ça, c'est de la part de Sun, minauda Shaiming après avoir cassé le baiser. Et ça c'est de ma part, rajouta-t-elle en même temps qu'un coup de poing à la mâchoire.

Grimmjow percuta le mur, s'encastrant légèrement dans celui-ci. Il était complètement sous le choc. Surprise, bonheur et colère se disputaient en lui. Surprise, à cause de l'apparition et de la disparition de Shaiming. Bonheur, parce que Sun l'avait embrassé et donc tenait toujours à lui un minimum. Et colère, parce que ça ne semblait pas être le cas de Shaiming.

* * *

Loly et Menoly représentaient une sorte d'exception à Las Noches et dans le Hueco Mundo en général. Elles n'étaient pas fortes et même tout juste assez pour avoir survécu à leur transformation en arrancars. Mais, ainsi en avait décidé le Seigneur de ce monde. Il les avait trouvées assez intéressante pour en faire ses fraccions. Et depuis, elles se croyaient au dessus de tout et de tous. Surtout Loly. Menoly, la blonde, suivait comme son ombre la brune. Elle ne faisait qu'acquiescer à celle qui l'avait toujours accompagnée, à celle qui avait brisé sa solitude de Hollow, à celle qui lui permettait de rester à ses cotés. Elle suivait Loly et s'en remettait complètement à elle. Encore à cet instant, alors qu'elles venaient de quitter les appartements de leur maitre, Menoly ne faisait qu'écouter son amie et acquiescer à tout ce qu'elle disait.

-Tu te rends compte de son arrogance? S'exclama le brune. Tu as vu la façon dont elle se comporte. Comme si tout lui appartenait.

-Je sais, répondit calmement Menoly. Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse?

-On pourrait la coincer … et lui montrer notre façon de penser!

La blonde s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et regarda interloquée son amie. Celle-ci se retourna excédée par le comportement peureux de sa camarade. Le regard noir qu'elle lui envoya fit bégayer la blonde.

-Tu … tu ne veux tout de même pas … t'en prendre à elle? C'est la fraccion de Tousen-sama! Tu imagines ce qui risque de nous attendre …

-Arrêtes de gémir Menoly! Invectiva Loly.

-C'est vrai ça! S'écria une voix rauque derrière elles. Arrêtes donc de gémir!

Les deux fraccions d'Aizen se retournèrent d'un bloc vers la nouvelle venue. Menoly les yeux grand ouverts d'effroi, alors que Loly affichait un air plus que contrarié, pour ne pas dire enragé. Instinctivement, elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre pendant que Shaiming se rapprochait d'elles.

-Vas-y continue! T'gènes pas pour moi! J'aimerais savoir ce que tu comptais me faire.

La Vizard affichait un sourire carnassier, digne de Grimmjow, et une lueur amusée illuminait son regard. Elle balada celui-ci sur les deux arrancars, jaugeant leurs formes et leurs forces. Elles étaient faibles. Incontestablement faibles. Et elles osaient émettre l'hypothèse de lui faire … du mal?

-Que fais-tu ici? Cracha Loly. Tu n'as rien à faire aussi prés des appartements d'Aizen-sama.

-Et bien … j'me promène, vois-tu … et puis c'est marrant de voir le monde autrement que par les yeux de Hime.

-De quoi parles-tu? S'indigna la petite brune.

-Loly, fit Menoly en lui tirant sur le bras.

-Quoi? Cracha l'autre en se retournant vers sa consœur.

-C'est pas Hasekawa, fit hésitante la blonde.

-M'enfin tu dis n'importe quoi! Bien sûr que c'est Hasekawa!

-Tu devrais écouter ta copine, lâcha Shaiming. Elle a raison.

Avant qu'aucune des deux n'ait put esquisser le moindre geste ou émettre le moindre son, Shaiming avait usé du sonido pour se retrouver face à elles. Elle balança son pied dans le ventre de la blonde qui fut projetée plus loin dans le couloir, puis attrapa Loly à la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur. La brune ne touchait plus le sol et avait agrippé de ses mains le poignet qui la retenait.

-Salope! Lâches moi! Fit-elle comme elle put.

-Ça … ça risque pas! Lança Shaiming.

-Pourquoi? Murmura Loly, manquant de plus en plus d'air et de plus en plus de voix.

-Disons … que j'ai faim … et que t'es plutôt appétissante, répondit le hollow avec un grand sourire carnassier.

Shaiming rapprocha son visage grimaçant de celui légèrement paniqué de sa victime et lui lécha lentement la joue.

-LOLY ! Cria Menoly.

Loly tourna son visage vers la blonde allongée au sol, en appui sur ses coudes. Elle pouvait y lire peur et désespoir. Ainsi sa situation semblait si critique que ça?

-Tss … fit Shaiming secouant la tête. T'aurais mieux fait de la fermer!

Sans lâcher sa victime, elle envoya un céro sur la créature à terre. Elle ne vérifia même pas si elle avait atteint sa cible avant de recommencer à lécher le visage de la brune. Celle-ci frémissait par peur et par manque d'air. Sa vision était trouble et elle sentait ses forces s'échapper peu à peu. Décidément, elle aurait mieux fait, soit d'agir plus tôt, soit de fermer sa gueule. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être prudente. Et voilà qu'elle le payait!

Elle sentait confusément, une main parcourir son corps peu couvert par son uniforme. Elle sentait l'air frais sur ses seins et savait qu'ils étaient à l'air. Une main les caressait rudement, mais elle ne pouvait pas protester. Déjà qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer. Allait-elle mourir? Et pourquoi cette créature, qui la retenait, la caressait-elle?

Shaiming profitait allègrement du corps en sa possession. Certes, il ne valait pas celui d'Hallibel, mais c'était déjà ça. Elle regrettait cependant de n'avoir qu'une main de libre. Quoique d'ici peu, sa victime serait inconsciente et elle pourrait user de ses deux mains pour jouir pleinement du corps qu'elle avait trouvé pour assouvir ses pulsions.

Elle savait que Loly n'aimait pas Sun et que la réciproque était vraie. Elle savait aussi que c'était plus amusant comme ça. Faire souffrir son ennemi tout en prenant le maximum de plaisir. Elle sentait la tension qui habitait son corps grandir au fur et à mesure de son exploration. Loly était inconsciente et maintenant étendue au sol, elle lui avait relevé sa jupe et enlevé sa culotte, découvrant son sexe. Shaiming jouait avec, explorant chaque pli et recoin, faisant monter au maximum la tension dans son sexe. Puis vint le point de non retour. Elle s'enfonça rapidement et profondément dans le corps inanimé, jouissant de celui-ci, jouissant à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Décidément, c'était encore mieux de vivre un orgasme en vrai, et non à travers Sun. C'était encore mieux de posséder que de se faire posséder.

Rapidement, Shaiming se releva, réajustant son uniforme et laissant le corps inanimé de la brune. Qu'elle soit morte ou vivante lui importait peu, et elle n'allait sûrement pas faire l'effort de vérifier. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la forme inanimée qui se trouvait plus loin dans le couloir. Là aussi, elle ne prendrait pas la peine de vérifier.

-Je me demandais quand tu allais faire ton apparition, fit une voix suave derrière elle.

Shaiming se retourna d'un bloc, la main sur le manche de son zanpakuto, surprise par cette apparition. En face d'elle, calme et serein, se tenait le maitre de Las Noches, Aizen Sosuke. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait vraiment sous les yeux et, pour une fois, elle dut reconnaître que Sun avait raison, il était … impressionnant. Rapidement cependant, Shaiming se ressaisit. Elle se redressa et fit face au brun. Elle pouvait parfaitement sentir la puissance de celui-ci. Elle n'avait pas peur. D'ailleurs, pourquoi aurait-elle peur? Il avait besoin de Sun.

-Shaiming, pour vous servir Aizen … sama, fit-elle pas vraiment respectueuse mais plutôt par politesse.

-Shaiming? Et bien Shaiming, je crois que nous devons mettre certaines choses au point tous les deux. Si tu veux bien me suivre …

D'un geste de la main, Aizen invita l'ébène à le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle n'avait guère le choix. Il les conduisit jusqu'à ses appartements, et là, il s'installa dans un fauteuil, Shaiming faisant de même. Il posa ses coudes sur les accoudoirs et posa son menton dessus, puis il se mit à observer l'être en face de lui. Les yeux noirs et or, la voix plus rauque indiquaient clairement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Sun. Mais il y avait aussi le reiastu et la façon dont elle se tenait qui indiquait la présence de Shaiming dans le corps de Sun. Aizen observait à travers ses yeux mi-clos la fascinante créature à laquelle il avait donné vie.

-Tu me mets dans une situation délicate, Shaiming, susurra le brun.

La susnommée se contenta de hausser un sourcil, ne voyant pas vraiment de quoi il parlait.

-Pour les deux pouffiasses que j'ai éclatées? Proposa-t-elle. Franchement, y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

-Peut être, concéda Sosuke, mais je me retrouve maintenant sans fraccion.

-T'en a pas vraiment besoin non plus … elles étaient juste là pour le décorum. Tu les sautais pas?

-Elles n'auraient pas survécu.

-C'est bien c'que j'disais … pour le décorum … y'en a plein des serviteurs dans c'palais … et y'en a plein des arrancars tous beaux, tous propres, prêt à te lécher les bottes … ou autre chose, termina Shaiming avec un sourire grivois.

Aizen le lui rendit. Décidément, cette créature était incroyable. Il pouvait sentir sa puissance qu'elle ne faisait rien pour cacher. Il pouvait voir de ses yeux ce que donnait le hollow d'un Vizard. Il avait presque envie de la mettre dans l'arène pour voir sa façon de se battre. De plus, il aimait son franc parler et sa façon de voir les choses.

-Peut être … mais en tout cas, ça ne change rien au fait que tu n'avais le droit ni de te trouver là, ni de faire ce que tu as fait!

Aizen fit augmenter légèrement sa pression spirituelle, et il fut satisfait en voyant Shaiming faire la grimace sous cette menace. Il ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire du mal, il avait trop besoin d'elle, mais il devait lui faire comprendre que c'était lui le maitre. Et qu'elle devait respecter les mêmes règles que les autres.

-Tu comprends que je ne peux laisser ça impuni …

-Tu peux m'punir, mais t'as intérêt à te grouiller! Hime est pas loin!

-Sun?

-Ouais … Hime va bientôt reprendre le contrôle de son corps … l'a pas vraiment aimé ce que j'ai fait à ces deux connes. L'est trop sensible, j'te jure!

-On en reparlera alors la prochaine fois que tu feras ton apparition, concéda Aizen.

-Si ça s'trouve on s'revera jamais, fit Shaiming d'une voix hésitante.

D'un coup, le hollow se releva d'un bond, surprenant le maitre de Las Noches. Tout son corps s'arqua et un terrible hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge. Puis tout aussi soudainement, elle s'écroula au sol, inconsciente. Aizen resta quelque secondes ainsi à regarder la forme inanimée au sol, puis il sourit pour lui-même. Décidément, tout, ou presque, jouait en se faveur en ce moment.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Je n'aimais déjà pas me réveiller, mais quand c'est en plus avec un mal de tête épouvantable, je détestais encore plus ça. Je plissais les yeux plus que je ne les ouvris vraiment, et regardais difficilement autour de moi. J'étais dans ma chambre apparemment. Je les ouvris un peu plus et tourna doucement la tête pour vérifier. J'étais bien dans ma chambre. La question est de savoir pourquoi ? Ah oui ! Je me souvins … Shaiming. Mon hollow à la con avait encore fait des siennes et avait réussit à prendre possession de mon corps. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas assez fort ! Fait chier ! Et pour couronner le tout, j'avais pu suivre en direct les actions menées par Shaiming. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle n'avait fait pas dans la dentelle et qu'elle avait su tirer partie de mon corps pour assouvir ses désirs. Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'elle avait fait ! Mais après tout, pourquoi moi je serais gay et pas elle ?

Je sentis une présence s'approcher et arrêtais de respirer en voyant Aizen me sourire. Il me faisait flipper là ! Pourquoi était-il là ?

-Tu te réveilles enfin Hasekawa-chan. J'ai pensé que tu serais mieux dans ta chambre que dans la mienne.

-Merci Aizen-sama.

Il se contenta de me sourire, presque comme un père sourit à son enfant malade, pour le rassurer.

-J'ai glissé un mot à Kaname. Il comprend l'importance que Grimmjow à pour toi, tout comme il comprend l'importance de cet acte.

-En clair ?

-Tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question toi même, sourit-il d'anticipation.

J'étais sûr qu'il devait avoir accès aux cameras de surveillance et qu'il serait en train de nous espionner quand je poserai la question à mon supérieur. Et j'étais sûr qu'il en frissonnerait de plaisir.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer, conclut-il.

Il posa la main sur mon front avant de partir. Un instant, je crus qu'il allait se pencher et déposer un petit bisou sur mon front. Exactement comme un père le ferait avec son enfant malade. Pourquoi ai-je donc cette drôle d'impression ?

* * *

Après avoir passé un moment au lit, et réussit à faire le tri dans toutes les informations qu'Aizen m'avait donné, il était plus que temps que je me remette au travail. Je ne rencontrais personne, ce qui ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié vu l'heure tardive. Une fois arrivé devant la porte menant à mon lieu de travail, je soufflais fortement, histoire de me donner assez de courage.

Il n'y avait personne dans la première salle. J'entrais dans la deuxième et je fus surpris d'y trouver Grimmjow, acculé dans un coin et tenu en respect par Wonderweiss, accroupi au sol. Tousen se retourna en m'entendant entrer.

-Que … fis-je interloqué.

-Sun ! s'exclame Grimmjow.

-Hasekawa, dit calmement Tousen. Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais ici dès que tu le pourrais.

-Vous savez pourquoi je suppose alors.

-Oui … Aizen-sama a été très … convainquant. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de la présence de Grimmjow ici.

Nous nous retournons tous les deux vers le bleuté. Mon souffle était coupé par la vision qu'il offrait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me faire la réflexion qu'il est beau, très beau, et mon cœur se gonfla d'amour pour lui. Je fus étonné qu'une pareille pensée traverse mon esprit dans un moment comme celui-là, mais oui, je l'aimais. Et au vu du regard qu'il me rend, j'étais sûr de la véracité de la réciproque.

-Bon t'accouche, oui ou merde ! S'énerve le Sexta.

-Autant de vulgarité ne m'étonne même plus venant de ta part, Grimmjow.

Tousen haussa les épaules et se tourna vers moi. Il me fixait intensément comme s'il me … jugeait, comme s'il essayait de mesurer tous les tenants et aboutissants, qu'il essayait de tout prendre en compte pour faire le meilleur choix possible. Pour qui ? Telle était la question.

-Tu peux allez vers lui Hasekawa. Je ne m'oppose pas à ce que vous entreteniez une relation du même type que celle que vous aviez avant ton arrivée ici.

Je relâchais mon souffle. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je l'avais retenu. Enfin ! Enfin, j'allais retrouver mon homme !

-Merci Tousen-sama.

Je lançais un regard noir à Grimmjow qui haussa les yeux au ciel, mais qui finit quand même par remercier le superviseur.

-Merci, grommela-t-il.

-Peut être qu'Hasekawa arrivera à faire quelque chose de toi. Vous pouvez disposez.

Il se retourne vers ses écrans et Wonderweiss vint se mettre à ses pieds. Le blond s'appuya sur sa jambe et Tousen pose une main sur sa tête, comme s'il était un chien. J'eu un regard triste, mais je me retrouvais vite embarqué par le bleuté qui n'avait pas plus envie que ça de s'éterniser ici. Je le suivis docilement. Une fois sortis, il me prit dans ses bras par surprise et shunpota jusqu'à ses appartements. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de m'accrocher à son cou et de le laisser faire. Moi aussi j'avais hâte de me retrouver vraiment, enfin seul avec lui.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant les portes menant à ses appartements et à ceux de ses fraccions. Je n'y étais jamais venu mais j'avais une idée de la disposition des lieux, connaissant ceux d'Hallibel. Derrière ses portes se trouvait un immense salon qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger, un balcon devait se trouver juste en face de ses portes. Sur la droite se trouvait une unique porte devant donner sur la chambre de Grimmjow avec sa salle de bains attenante. Sur la gauche, autant de portes que de Fraccions, avec une salle de bains commune pour tous directement accessible depuis leurs chambres.

Je l'observai un moment, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'entrait pas. Il semblait tendu. En me concentrant je compris pourquoi. Je sentais les reiatsu de ses fraccions juste derrière ses portes.

-Grimm' ? On peut aller chez moi si tu veux ? proposais-je, conscient de la tempête qui devait agiter ses pensées.

-Non … le plus tôt sera le mieux, murmura-t-il.

Il se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile. Pour aucun de nous, et j'incluais Il Forte. Le pauvre allait se voir une nouvelle fois piqué sa place par moi. Et cette fois-ci allait être définitive. J'y veillerai. Il poussa les portes et entra chez lui tel un roi. Je le suivis et ne put m'empêcher d'observer les lieux. Il correspondait à la disposition que j'imaginais. L'architecte n'avait rien fait d'extravagant, mais c'était pratique comme disposition. Aussitôt, tous se levèrent et saluèrent leur Espada. Ils devaient être en train de discuter ou somnoler sur les canapés, attendant le retour de Grimmjow. Et bien maintenant, ils allaient avoir droit à un peu d'action. Le premier à réagir à ma présence fut Il Forte. Il s'approcha à grand pas de Grimmjow en hurlant.

-Grimmjow ! Que fait-elle là ? Elle n'a rien à faire là !

-Au contraire, répondit calmement le bleuté. Hasekawa a tout à y faire.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla le blond.

-Tousen te l'a donné ? demanda un grand brun.

-Non Shaolon.

-Alors ?

-Hasekawa reste sa fraccion … cependant …

-Cependant quoi Grimmjow ? s'énerva Il Forte. Tu vas cracher l'morceau à la fin ?

-Je reprends juste ma place.

Un silence de mort suivit cette déclaration. Tous me regardèrent. Même Grimmjow, surpris je pense, que j'intervienne. Cependant, il le fallait. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester sans rien faire ! Et le fait qu'il prenne son temps pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire commençait à me taper sur le système.

-C'est vrai Grimmjow ? demanda Il Forte. C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ? Répond ! Répond-moi ! Grimmjow !

Il s'était rapproché de son Espada et avait accroché sa veste de ses mains. Je pouvais voir de la détresse dans son regard, mais aussi de l'incrédulité, et sous jacent une rage qui ne cessait de croître. Grimmjow lui ne disait rien, il laissait son fraccion s'énerver, pleurer, se lamenter contre son torse sans rien dire. Il n'eut pas un geste pour lui. Je ne savais pas ce que ça lui coûtait de rester comme ça. Faire l'indifférent devant la détresse du blond, devant ceux qui l'avaient choisi pour chef, devant ceux qui le considérait comme le centre de leur univers. Ils se considéraient comme un tout et voici qu'un nouvel élément entrait dans leur cercle sans leur avis. Tour à tour, il les regarda et chacun baissa son regard, s'inclinant, acceptant ma présence dans l'entourage proche de leur chef, m'acceptant dans leur groupe d'une certaine manière. Ils finirent tous par sortir, un à un. Et à la fin, il ne resta plus qu'Il Forte, sanglotant, toujours accroché à Grimmjow.

-Sun ?

-Oui ?

-Va dans ma chambre s'il te plait.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentait d'accepter l'ordre. Je savais qu'il ne me quittait pas du regard et qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : être seul avec Il Forte. Je ne pus que m'effondrer sur le lit et attendre. Attendre qu'il en finisse avec son fraccion. Qu'il en finisse avec celui qui avait occupé une place importante dans sa vie et dans son lit. Dans son cœur. Une aiguille glacée s'enfonça dans mon cœur à cette pensée.

_-Tu n'y peux rien_, me souffla Taiyoufuu.

-Je sais, répondis-je. Je sais.

_-Vas pas m'faire croire qu'il t'fait d'la peine, l'autre tafiole !_

-Toujours aussi poétique Shaiming …

_-Toujours !_

Je fus sorti de mes pensées et de mon dialogue intérieur par un poids s'allongeant à coté de moi. J'ouvris les yeux pour me perdre dans un océan limpide. Une bouche captura la mienne tendrement et je ressentis comme un besoin de réconforter mon compagnon. Car c'est ce qu'il était maintenant. Il n'était plus seulement mon amant, il était devenu mon compagnon. Il resserra son étreinte et je fis de même.

* * *

Ce qui suivit fut la suite logique de ce baiser et de toute cette attente. Rapidement les baisers tendres se firent plus passionnés comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, comme pour se rassurer et pour rassurer l'autre que la passion était toujours là. J'entendais vaguement Taiyoufuu et Shaiming se réjouir et acquiescer. Puis je les oubliais complètement pour me concentrer uniquement sur l'homme qui me tenait dans ses bras comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage.

-Grimmjow, murmurais-je doucement en lui caressant les cheveux alors qu'il avait sa tête dans mon cou. Grimm'.

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contentait juste de me tenir serré contre lui, contre son cœur. Et je lui rendis son étreinte avec toute la force possible. Je comprenais très bien ce moment. Il savourait le simple fait de me tenir dans ses bras. Il savourait le simple fait de ma présence avec lui, le fait qu'il puisse me toucher enfin.

-J'pensais plus jamais pouvoir t'toucher … t'tenir … t'embrasser … j'ai cru perdre mon cœur à nouveau … ce cœur qu'tu m'avais donné …

Ce n'était qu'un murmure contre ma peau mais je ressentais exactement la même chose. Et le fait qu'il fasse l'effort de s'exprimer à voix haute me touchait énormément. Je continuais à lui caresser les cheveux comme pour l'assurer de ma présence.

-J'suis désolé d'avoir repris Il Forte dans mon lit … vraiment. Mais c'est fini … définitivement fini.

-N'en parlons plus alors.

Je ne voulais pas penser au blond. Je voulais juste penser à Grimmjow. Rien qu'à lui. J'embrassais le haut de son crâne et il releva enfin ses yeux bleus vers moi. Je souris et l'embrassais tendrement alors. Il me sourit en retour et m'embrassa un peu plus passionnément. Puis il fit dériver sa bouche dans mon cou. Rapidement ses mains se mirent à me dévêtir, ouvrant mon haut afin que sa bouche puisse continuer à embrasser, à embraser ma peau. Je gémis doucement à ce traitement. Je continuais à l'encourager en lui caressant les cheveux et les épaules. Il continua sa descente, ne cherchant pas à défaire les bandages qui retenaient mes seins. Ce n'est pas ça qui l'intéressait pour l'instant. Il défit mon obi et mon hakama tomba rapidement, suivi de près par mon boxer. Je me retrouvais alors nu et il eut alors tout le loisir de m'observer. A croire que ça lui avait manqué !

-Grimmjow, appelais-je doucement.

Il remonta sur moi et m'embrassa fougueusement. J'ouvris les jambes et il se plaça entre elles. Il était encore habillé, mais plus pour longtemps. Rapidement, je le dévêtis pendant qu'il me préparait. Puis il revint se placer entre mes jambes et doucement poussa sur mon anneau de chair. Il pénétra doucement mes chairs, les étirant, avant de stopper une fois complètement rentré. Je sentais ses couilles contre mes fesses. Nous échangeâmes un baiser intense avant qu'il ne se mette en mouvements. Pour notre plus grand plaisir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été là, en moi, que mon cœur était submergé par tout un tas de sentiments confus. La joie et l'amour étaient prédominants, mais je sentais aussi du désespoir, de la colère, de la tristesse. Et c'étaient ses sentiments que je ne voulais pas ressentir pour l'instant. Je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi je les ressentais maintenant. Je voulais juste profiter de Grimmjow. Je voulais juste profiter de l'homme que j'aimais. Ses mouvements se firent plus violents et mes gémissements se muèrent en cris. Il se concentrait pour me donner, pour nous donner le maximum de plaisir.

-Suuunnnn, gémit-il. Suuuunnn … j'ai cru te perdre … plus jamais … plus jamais …

-Plus jamais … Grimmjow … je suis à toi.

-A moi !

-A toi !

L'orgasme nous submergea sans vraiment prévenir. A croire que ses simples mots valaient toutes les caresses nécessaires à l'obtention du septième ciel. Nous nous regardâmes, étonnés par ce qui venait de se produire, mais heureux. Totalement heureux en cet instant. Il m'embrassa doucement et se dégagea de mes chairs avant de s'allonger contre moi. Il m'enserra et je posais ma tête contre lui. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour l'instant. Lui non plus. Morphée nous pris.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : **

Il en avait marre. À chaque fois, c'était la même chose! Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas régler l'affaire comme il l'avait fait avec l'autre empêcheuse de tourner en rond. Il remonta lentement les couloirs, jurant entre ses dents, marmonnant pour lui-même, tant et si bien qu'il ne vit pas Tousen l'attendre au bout du couloir. L'aveugle était devant ses écrans et avait suivit en direct l'intervention de Sun. Sa nouvelle fraccion avait très bien réagit pour lui. Même si au début elle avait semblé … dégoutée par certaines punitions, elle avait finit par comprendre que certains ne pouvaient être punis autrement.

-Nnoitra, appela doucement le Superviseur.

Celui-ci sursauta avant de se reprendre rapidement. Il se redressa pour se tenir le plus droit possible et dominer de toute sa taille l'homme en face de lui. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais l'aveugle lui fichait bien plus la trouille que Gin ou Aizen.

-Yo Tousen! Fit-il dans un sourire carnassier.

-Je pense savoir ce qui te ferait du bien … puisqu'il semble que tu aimes les tabliers … tu iras voir Ichimaru et tu lui montreras comment cela te va bien.

-Tss.

Nnoitra n'en menait pas large. Il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. Mais, c'est une autre chose qu'il ne s'avouerait jamais. Il aimait ça. Il aimait se faire dominer par Gin tout comme il aimait dominer Tesla. Le faisait-il exprès? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et d'ailleurs, il ne cherchait nullement à analyser tout ça. Tout ce qui comptait c'était son plaisir. Et Gin, bien que sadique et cruel, le lui donnait toujours. Contrairement à lui qui se souciait peu du plaisir de celui qu'il dominait.

Il passa prés de l'aveugle immobile, le frôlant sans rien dire mais en le dépassant bien de toute sa taille.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de les corrompre, souffla Tousen avant de disparaître en shunpo.

Nnoitra se demanda si ça lui était adressé et de qui le superviseur voulait parler.

* * *

Parler comme ça avec Sun l'avait plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il pensait que cette partie de sa vie était maintenant derrière lui. Qu'il avait réussit à faire son deuil. Mais apparemment non. Et puis, il ressemblait tellement à sa mère. Encore plus depuis sa transformation par l'Hogyoku. Il avait l'impression d'avoir Ai sous les yeux. Seule la couleur des yeux était différente, Sun avait les yeux verts clairs, alors qu'Ai les avait noirs foncés. Elle lui manquait terriblement et il se demandait s'il allait réussir à se maitriser. À maitriser l'Hogyoku. Aizen sentit la pierre palpiter. Comme si cette chose avait conscience qu'il pensait à elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il entendait de nouveau le faible bourdonnement venant de la petite pierre. La période de tranquillité était finie. Il allait devoir de nouveau gérer la présence de cette entité en lui. Dans son corps. Dans son esprit.

_Corromps … tu corromps … tu corromps tout ce que tu touches …_

D'où pouvait bien lui venir cette idée, cette pensée. Une chose était sûre, elle n'émanait pas de la Pierre puisque celle-ci faisait tout pour l'effacer. Mais de qui ?

* * *

Il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait sentit un léger grondement. D'où cela pouvait-il venir? Cependant, il fut rapidement ramener à la réalité en sentant une main effleurer ses fesses découvertes.

-Ce n'est pas drôle si tu ne fais pas attention Nnoitra-kun, sourit malicieusement Gin.

-Si tu crois que j'vais t'laisser m'avoir aussi facilement, gronda-t-il.

Il s'écarta de l'albinos et mis le canapé entre eux. Ils étaient dans les appartements de l'argenté et il n'était vêtu que d'un tablier. Si sur Tesla, le tablier recouvrait une bonne partie de son corps, sur lui, il ne couvrait pratiquement rien. Et de plus Gin était très habile au jeu du chat et de la souris. Nnoitra se demanda vaguement s'il jouait de la même manière avec ses autres partenaires. Il était de notoriété que l'argenté s'envoyait en l'air avec Aizen, mais aussi avec n'importe qui, et ça dès qu'il le pouvait. Aizen ne disait rien car il faisait de même de son coté, même si c'était moins fréquemment que l'argenté.

Nnoitra se trouvait déjà largement atteint, mais l'argenté le surpassait, et surpassait même peut être Szayel. Quoique le scientifique semblait plus calme en ce moment. Peut être parce que Grimmjow sautait de nouveau son frère. Nnoitra n'avait jamais vraiment compris les relations qu'entretenaient les deux frères. Et voilà qu'il se laissait de nouveau entrainer par ses pensées. Il fut ramené à la réalité en sentant le sol dur entrer en collision avec son dos.

-Je t'ai eu! Sourit tout content de lui Gin.

-J'avais pas remarqué, répondit-il ironiquement.

-Tu te laisses faire alors?

-Dans tes rêves!

-Dans ce cas, menaça l'argenté, tu ne me laisses guère le choix!

Il n'attendit pas de réponse du Quinta et glissa sa main directement vers ce qui l'intéressait, c'est à dire l'intimité de sa victime. Il y fit pénétrer violemment un doigt et eut le plaisir de voir l'homme sous lui grimacer. Il savait qu'il ne lui avait pas fait mal, il en fallait beaucoup pour que Nnoitra ait mal. Mais, il savait ô combien c'était humiliant et dégradant pour l'asperge d'avoir un doigt, ou autre chose, à cet endroit là.

Il continua en observant les différentes grimaces déformer le visage du Quinta au fur et à mesure qu'il enfonçait son doigt, au fur et à mesure qu'il rajoutait des doigts. Il sentait le corps trembler sous lui. Il sentait la respiration plus rapide et la chaleur plus intense. Il entendait les légers gémissements que Jiruga étouffait comme il le pouvait.

Ce dernier essayait de faire comme si ça lui était égal, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien. Cependant, il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, il craquerait et il demanderait à Gin de le prendre. Ça terminait toujours ainsi. Il ne comprenait pas comment le superviseur s'y prenait et il s'en fichait, cependant il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, il n'en pourrait plus et que la seule façon pour lui de se soulager et de mettre fin à tout ceci, serait de demander à Ichimaru de le prendre. Et d'en finir au plus vite.

-Je te trouve bien silencieux, Nnoitra-kun.

-Disons … que je … fais … de mon mieux, répondit-il le souffle coupé par toutes les sensations qui traversaient son corps.

Gin haussa légèrement les sourcils avant de sourire. Ainsi, il en voulait plus avant de craquer. Très bien. Il se mit alors à caresser le corps maigre offert. Il se mit à embrasser et à lécher cette peau pâle. Il se mit à torturer encore plus l'anus déjà malmené de Nnoitra. Il sentait la tension monter dans le corps qu'il parcourait, comme dans le sien. Il commençait à avoir chaud et à être plus qu'à l'étroit. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment pour lui. Il adorait faire monter la pression chez ses partenaires, les amener aux bords du plaisir, à leur limites puis les entendre demander quelque chose qu'ils ne demanderaient pas en temps normal.

-Vas-y, murmura Nnoitra.

Gin stoppa tout mouvement provoquant de désagréables sensations chez l'ébène qui se mit à se tortiller.

-Tu as dit quelque chose Nnoitra-kun?

-A ton avis?

-Peux-tu répéter?

-P'tain! Ça t'fais bander de m'faire répéter ça!

-Absolument! Répondit Gin dans un immense sourire.

-Vas-y j'ta dit! Défonce-moi!

-Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé.

Gin retira ses mains du corps du Quinta pour se déshabiller vite fait et tirer celui-ci sur son lit. Même s'il aimait le faire n'importe où, il préférait le faire dans un lit quand il en avait l'occasion. Il fit allonger l'ébène mais lui laissa son tablier. Puis il lui écarta les jambes et se présenta à son entrée avant de pousser et de s'y enfoncer laborieusement.

-Oh putain! Jura tout bas le Quinta.

-Comme tu dis, lui répondit l'argenté.

Il se pencha vers l'homme qui le subissait, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans sa chambre, Gin embrassa son partenaire. D'un baiser plein de fougue. D'un baiser plein d'ardeur. Quand il le sentit prêt, il se mit en mouvement, lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Nnoitra ne resta pas longtemps sans rien faire. Il attrapa le visage de Gin et prit possession de sa bouche avant de laisser ses mains caresser le corps du superviseur. Car mine de rien, Nnoitra ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, seulement à subir, il se devait, il voulait participer et s'offrir ce qu'il pouvait de ce corps qui était en train de le posséder.

Les mouvements se firent plus rapides tout comme les respirations. La température augmenta et une fine pellicule de sueur se mit à recouvrir les deux corps. Bientôt, plus aucun des deux hommes ne fut en mesure de contrôler quoique ce soit, l'orgasme ayant raison de leurs corps et de leurs esprits.

Gin s'écoula sur Nnoitra, mais celui-ci le vira vite fait. Ce n'était déjà pas agréable de se faire prendre, mais garder « ça » l'intérieur de lui était pire que tout. L'ébène se leva, toujours habillé de son tablier. Il abandonna celui-ci souillé sur le sol avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains et d'en ressortir peu de temps après habillé de son uniforme. Il sortit vite fait sans un regard en arrière pour l'argenté toujours allongé sur le lit, un sourire encore plus grand que d'habitude sur les lèvres.

-C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas plus câlin que ça Nnoitra-kun, soupira Gin pour lui-même. Vraiment dommage.

* * *

Ichigo regardait d'un œil noir le spectacle s'offrant à lui. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils ce qui attira le regard d'Urahara.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas Ichigo-kun? fit le marchant étonné.

-Que font-elles là?

-Et bien ... elles s'entrainent à ce que je vois.

-Elle ne devrait pas, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui même que pour son interlocuteur.

-Qui ne devrait pas quoi? demanda le blond intrigué par le comportement du shinigami remplacent.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Le roux venait de faire demi-tour et se dirigeait vers l'échelle qui le ramènerait à la surface. Kisuke reporta son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait plus bas. Les deux jeunes femmes donnaient tout ce qu'elles avaient, tout ce qu'elles pouvaient dans leur affrontement. Et, il les admirait pour ça. Elles voulaient être aussi fortes que leurs amis, elles ne voulaient en aucun cas se retrouver derrière. Elles s'entrainaient et s'entraineraient encore et encore pour ça.

* * *

Hinamori regardait du coin de l'œil Kira et Shuuhei. Elle faisait de son mieux pour être attentive mais n'y arrivait pas. La voix de Sasakibe était soporifique. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire la remarque à elle même : ses deux amis allaient mieux. Surtout Kira. Le jeune homme semblait sortir de sa réserve naturelle, et, elle avait l'impression d'être revenue quelques années en arrière, juste après la nomination du blond au poste de Fukutaïcho de la Troisième Division. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que Hikifune Taïcho ne lui brise pas le cœur. Et l'esprit.

Elle surveillait aussi du coin de l'œil le nouveau Fukutaïcho de la Cinquième Division : Makoto Kifune. L'homme semblait quelqu'un de calme et de posé, de réservé même. Mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il se dégageait de lui un je-ne-sais-quoi de malsain. Elle trouvait qu'il prenait tout le monde de haut. Hormis son Taïcho, chez qui elle avait sentit la même chose. Mais peut être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils venaient de la Dimension Royale? Elle n'en savait rien et ne tenait pas plus que ça à le découvrir. Elle était maintenant sous les ordres d'Ukitake Juushiro et ne s'en plaignait pas, malgré le fait qu'elle dusse gérer les deux troisièmes sièges complètement azimutés, à son avis.

Sasakibe leur distribua une feuille récapitulant les ordres et les tâches qu'ils auraient à accomplir avant la prochaine réunion des Fukutaïcho. Puis il sonna la fin de la réunion et tous se levèrent pour vaquer à leurs activités. Hinamori croisa le regard de Makoto et put y lire dégout et mépris. Il s'éloigna rapidement d'un pas feutré laissant la jeune femme triste devant son comportement. En effet, il ne faisait aucun effort pour s'intégrer à leur cercle. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour s'intégrer à leur monde. Elle avait des échos de son comportement par d'anciens camarades de la Cinquième, et elle était triste de les avoir abandonnés entre les mains d'un homme comme lui.

* * *

Szayel n'était pas spécialement connu pour sa patience, sauf quand il s'agissait de ses petites expériences. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était scientifique qu'il fallait le prendre pour un médecin ! Certes, il avait les connaissances nécessaires, mais il les utilisait habituellement pour disséquer et non pour réparer. Il regarda un instant les deux formes allongées dans l'infirmerie, chacune dans un caisson transparent. Loly et Menoly. Des serviteurs arrancars étaient venus le chercher sur ordre d'Aizen pour qu'il s'occupe des deux fraccions. Elles étaient dans un sale état. Et même s'il pensait qu'il aurait dû les achever et ainsi pouvoir exploiter leurs corps à des fins plus dignes, il ne se permit pas de laisser la moindre trace apparaitre sur son visage quand son seigneur et maitre lui avait demandé de les soigner. Il avait fait du mieux qu'il avait put et espérait qu'elles s'en sortiraient. Il n'avait pas envie de subir le courroux d'Aizen. Surtout pas en ce moment. En effet, il avait remarqué que le brun s'adonnait aux plaisirs de la chair, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Et que beaucoup de ceux qui entraient dans sa chambre n'en ressortaient pas. Oh pas qu'il puisse ressentir de la pitié ou de la compassion pour ses arrancars fraichement nés et aussitôt utilisés. Non. Ce que cela signifiait était tout autre. Aizen était entré dans une phase d'accroissement de sa force. Il se demandait juste pourquoi. Tout comme il se demandait pourquoi il se privait de la force que pourrait lui apporter les Espadas s'il les choisissait au lieu de jeter son dévolu sur des êtres de faibles puissances. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant des gémissements. Apparemment ses « patientes » avaient survécu et étaient en train de se réveiller.

Il se pencha sur Menoly, la blonde. Elle s'était pris deux céro coup sur coup, mais était encore en vie au moment où il l'avait pris en charge. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour y survivre vue la faiblesse de son reiatsu. A croire qu'Hasekawa ou plutôt son hollow, n'avait pas visé ou avait fait exprès de la laisser en vie. Il pouvait voir la reconstruction de la peau se terminer. Il vérifia ses constantes sur l'écran placé à coté du caisson et soupira. Elle allait s'en sortir, et bientôt les cicatrices dues à la reconstruction ne paraitraient plus. Avec un peu de chance.

Puis il se tourna vers la brune, Loly. Il avait cru qu'elle était morte au début. Mais c'était juste sa respiration qui était très faible. Elle avait été étranglée, battue et violée. Ce qui le laissait perplexe. Hasekawa était une femme. Avec quoi lui avait-elle labouré les parois internes ? Mais cette question avait vite disparut. Ce n'était pas son problème. Les constantes étaient stables et bientôt elle aussi pourrait sortir d'ici et enfin le laisser tranquille. Lui et ses expériences.

Un coup donné à la porte les tira de ses rêveries. Et il se dit qu'il était maudit.

-Entrez ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

Il était vraiment maudit quand il vit qui entrait. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour lui gâcher définitivement la journée.

-Bonjour mon frère.

-Bonjour, répondit Il Forte mais sans l'entrain habituel.

Le blond ne semblait pas dans son assiette et cela inquiéta tout de même le scientifique. Il s'approcha de lui et Il Forte en profita pour se jeter dans ses bras. Szayel, bien que maugréant pour la forme, accepta l'étreinte de son frère.

-Je m'suis fait virer.

Szayel comprit tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas. Grimmjow avait encore fait des siennes et mit son frère hors de son lit. Ce qui arrivait régulièrement en fait. Et comme à chaque fois, Il Forte venait chercher du réconfort auprès de lui. Ce qui était normal même si cela l'emmerdait plus qu'autre chose. Mais après, tout c'est ça la famille !

-Et alors ? C'est pas la première fois et ça sera pas la dernière !

-Si … justement c'est la dernière. Tousen a donné son accord.

Szayel se raidit. Si Tousen avait effectivement donné son accord pour que Grimmjow s'envoie en l'air avec Hasekawa, son frère n'avait aucune chance.

* * *

Elle s'était réveillée dans un caisson transparent et s'était mis à paniquer, ne comprenant pas où elle était, ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait … elle marchait dans les couloirs avec Menoly ... elle lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elles s'occupent d'Hasekawa … mais … Hasekawa était apparu … et les avaient laissé pour mortes. Elle sentit une rage sans nom l'envahir et elle voulut hurler, se lever. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était immobilisée. Ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Elle commença à se débattre avant de finalement renoncer. Elle ne pouvait rien contre cet état de fait. Elle se calma et se mit à observer et à écouter pour savoir où elle était. Elle entendit des voix. Szayel et Il Forte. Ce dernier se lamentant. Elle écouta plus attentivement et comprit qu'elle avait peut être trouvé un allié. Elle ne comptait pas rester sans rien faire. Elle comptait bien se venger d'Hasekawa.

* * *

Il traînait dans les couloirs, ne voulant pas rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas tomber sur Grimmjow et encore moins sur … l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas la nommer. Comment Grimmjow pouvait lui préférer une fille ? Il n'en revenait pas ! Certes, c'était un homme à son arrivée mais maintenant ! A moins que ce que ressentait Grimmjow pour cette créature aille au-delà du physique. Il jura tout bas ! Il ne voulait pas être entendu. Il voulait ruminer son mauvais sort tout seul. Il voulait se lamenter tout seul. Son frère n'avait pas été d'une grande utilité, mais après tout ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'aimaient vraiment. Il en était là de ses pensées essayant de se faire une raison sans vraiment le vouloir.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses.

Il sursauta. Il pensait être seul. Il n'y avait personne devant lui. Il se retourna et ne vit personne non plus. Au détour d'un virage apparurent Loly et Menoly. Elles semblaient aller mieux que quand il les avait vues dans leurs caissons transparents. Il se redressa, se mettant sur la défensive. Il ne les aimait pas. Personne ne les aimait d'ailleurs.

-Tutututu … pas de ça avec moi, Il Forte. Je sais très bien que nous pourrons nous entendre.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? rétorqua-t-il acide.

-Nous avons le même problème.

-Je ne pense pas…

-Oh si ! C'est pour ça que je te propose une alliance … juste le temps de s'en débarrasser bien sûr.

Il Forte regarda la petite brune devant lui si sûre d'elle. Mais ne l'avait-elle pas toujours été ? Malgré sa faible puissance, elle se croyait au dessus de tout et de tous, juste parce que le seigneur Aizen l'avait choisi comme fraccion. Elle se croyait meilleur qu'eux. Mais elle s'était fait ratatiner la gueule par Hasekawa. Elle s'était fait remettre à sa place par Hasekawa. Il Forte comprit à ce moment là pourquoi la brune lui proposait une alliance. Ils avaient le même problème : Hasekawa.

-Je t'écoute, sourit-il.

-Pas ici … pas maintenant.

Loly se retourna vers Menoly qui lui avait tiré sur la jupe. La blonde semblait … absente. La brune la regarda un instant avant de se retourner vers lui avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Notre maître nous attend.

Et elles disparurent, laissant Il Forte dans un bien meilleur état. Il retourna chez lui. Il se dit qu'il allait être assez fort pour se battre et récupérer ce qui lui appartenait.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : **

Le réveil fut des plus agréables. Une douce chaleur m'enveloppait. Une douce et tendre étreinte me retenait prisonnier de bras que je n'avais pas envie de quitter. Je me calais un peu mieux contre Grimmjow. Nous étions dans la position des petites cuillères, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Je profitais du silence présent et de la quiétude du moment pour faire le point sur les derniers jours. J'avais l'impression que tout allait trop vite. Je ne voulais pas me laisser embarquer et tourmenter par le flot des événements.

Aizen m'avait fourni de quoi cogiter. D'après lui, j'étais un descendant royal et j'avais donc l'Ouken en moi. Cette possibilité était incroyable. Si je parvenais à l'activer il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt à sacrifier des milliers de vie pour atteindre la Dimension Royale. Je comprenais mieux l'intérêt d'Aizen pour moi à mon arrivée, il avait senti cette filiation. Ce qui voulait dire que les autres capitaines à la Soul Society l'avait senti eux-aussi. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Et s'ils avaient su, mais qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de m'éliminer ? Était-ce pour ça que Soi-Fon avait débarqué avec l'ordre de me tuer à vue ? Plus que le fait que je couche avec Grimmjow ? Ils n'attendaient peut être qu'une bonne excuse pour m'éliminer comme ils avaient éliminé ma mère. Un soudain et sourd sentiment de vengeance naquit à cet instant dans ma poitrine, peut être alimenté par Shaiming que je sentais gronder au fond de moi. Taiyoufuu semblait plus calme, mais non moins résolue elle aussi à prendre le parti de la vengeance. Donc me voici complètement du coté d'Aizen, prêt à tout pour me venger du Roi et de ce qu'il m'avait fait à moi, à ma mère, à ma grand mère.

Cette résolution maintenant ancrée en moi, je devais chercher et trouver le courage de dire à Grimmjow ce que j'allais, ce que nous allions devoir faire pour que l'Ouken se réveille. J'en tremblais d'avance. Certes il allait adorer la partie où il pourrait me prendre comme il voudrait, mais je sais qu'il allait moins aimer celle où je devrais le prendre. Alors que pour moi c'était l'inverse. J'allais devoir prendre sur moi et accepter cette partie féminine plus que voyante maintenant, et laisser l'homme que j'aimais en user et en abuser. Je ne comprenais pas ma peur. Grimmjow n'allait pas me faire mal, il m'aimait. Je n'avais rien à craindre de lui, alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je me détendre à cette idée ? Peut être était-ce une réminiscence du viol que Kenpachi m'avais fait subir ? Peut être était-ce tout simplement parce que je m'acceptais pas en tant que femme, en tant qu'hermaphrodite ? Pour moi, pendant une longue période de ma vie, pour ne pas dire toute ma vie, je m'étais considéré comme un homme. Et maintenant il fallait aussi que j'accepte le fait que je sois une femme. Physiquement en tout cas.

Je fus tiré des mes pensées par des bisous dans mon cou. Grimmjow se réveillait et apparemment dans le même besoin que moi de tendresse. Je le laissais faire et l'encourageais même en gémissant légèrement.

-Réveillé ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-J'continue ?

-Oui.

Et il continua donc à embrasser mon cou, déclenchant de merveilleux frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ses mains se mirent alors à me caresser. Nous étions nus et cela lui simplifiait magnifiquement la chose. Il prenait un malin plaisir à parcourir mon corps délicatement, tendrement. Ses caresses aériennes me rendaient fou, fou de désir pour lui. Je ne pouvais que basculer mon bassin en arrière contre le sien et je sentais bien qu'il était lui aussi excité par ce qu'il faisait. Naturellement une de ses mains glissa entre mes fesses et un doigt caressa rapidement mon entrée. Naturellement, il se glissa à l'intérieur, m'arrachant des gémissements indécents. Je trouvais qu'il y allait plus tendrement, plus délicatement que les dernières fois, avant notre séparation forcée. Pas qu'il était violent, mais disons qu'il m'avait habitué à un peu plus de brusquerie. Et je trouvais cette soudaine tendresse déroutante.

-Grimm' … je ne suis pas en sucre …

-Je sais …

-Alors vas-y plus franchement.

Ses doigts me répondirent à se place. Deux firent leur entrée en moi et me comblèrent rapidement de leurs mouvements. Je sentis à peine le troisième venir aider les deux autres à me préparer. Et je poussais mon bassin vers l'arrière pour les faire pénétrer plus profondément. A cet instant je ne pensais plus qu'à ça, je ne pensais plus qu'à sa venue en moi. Je ne pensais plus qu'à faire un avec lui. Et il le comprit très bien. Il retira ses doigts et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans mes chairs serrées. Il patienta quelques secondes, m'embrassant de nouveau la nuque avant de se mettre en mouvements. Ils furent rapides et forts dés le début, m'arrachant des cris. Je l'entendais grogner à mon oreille. Je n'étais donc pas le seul à qui cela faisait du bien. Je portais une main à ma verge et me mis à la caresser au même rythme. Je ne tins pas longtemps. Je jouis violement, me rependant sur le drap. Je sentis Grimmjow donner quelques coups supplémentaires avant de se répandre à l'intérieur de moi. Nous étions essoufflés, en nage mais heureux d'être là dans les bras de l'autre. Il se dégagea de moi trop vite à mon gout et se leva après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur mon épaule.

-J'vais à la douche, se justifia-t-il.

Je ne dis rien. Je savourais cet instant à sa juste valeur. J'avais peur qu'il me soit de nouveau repris. Mais je ne devais pas y penser. Et du coup, mon esprit revint vers ce dont j'allais devoir parler avec Grimmjow. Et rapidement.

* * *

Une fois douché et habillé, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire. Aucun de ses fraccions n'était dans l'appartement quand nous étions sortis de la chambre. Grimmjow ne dit rien à ce sujet et je ne l'interrogeais pas plus que ça. Nous avions autre chose en tête à cet instant. Chacun de nous pensait à la suite même si ce n'était pas la même.

A peine rentré dans la grande pièce, je fus alpagué par Lilinette. Il était rare que la petite blonde vienne comme ça, aussi la laissais-je faire. Et fis-je un signe de main à Grimmjow en guise d'au revoir. Je le vis du coin de l'œil se diriger vers sa table et s'asseoir avec ses fraccions. Au moins ne serait-il pas seul pour déjeuner. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions passer tout notre temps ensemble à baiser. Nous avions chacun des choses à faire.

-Sun ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda la blonde, visiblement soucieuse de m'avoir vu entrer avec Grimmjow.

-T'inquiètes ! Lui répondis-je.

J'attendis d'être assis à table, avec une tasse de café préparé à mon attention par une de mes amies, pour pouvoir leur annoncer la grande nouvelle. Elles me regardaient toutes attendant visiblement que je parle. Je bus une gorgée et laissait le breuvage amer me réchauffer.

-Tousen-sama a donné son accord.

-Quoi ! cria presque Apache.

-Je n'arrive pas y croire, fit Sunsun.

-Bien joué ! me félicita Mira Rose en me donnant une grande claque dans le dos.

-Et bien je comprends mieux pourquoi ils étaient là de bonne heure, lâcha Lilinette. Et d'une humeur massacrante.

Je me retournais un instant dans la direction qu'elle indiquait et vus les fraccions de Grimmjow. Il était évident qu'elle parlait d'eux. Et encore plus avec le bruit que nous avions fait ce matin. Peut être ne voulaient-ils pas être témoins involontaires de nos ébats ? Surtout Il Forte. Ce que je pouvais comprendre.

-Comment as-tu réussit ? me demanda Apache.

-Et bien … il m'aime bien ?

-C'est pas suffisant ! Il déteste Grimmjow !

Je regardais Apache. Elle semblait à la fois heureuse et irritée. Heureuse que je puisse être avec Grimmjow. Irritée que moi je puisse être avec l'homme que j'aime et pas elle. Dans un certain sens, je comprenais. Je passais mon bras autour de son épaule et la rapprochais de moi, lui faisant ainsi un câlin, alors que je savais qu'elle n'en raffolait pas. Je voulais détourner son attention.

-T'inquiètes, ma biche. J'vais pas vous laisser tomber pour autant !

-J'espère bien qu'il va pas te ramollir le cerveau à c'point!

Ce qui fit rire les autres, puis elle-même. Elle se dégagea de ma prise et me regarda droit dans les yeux, apparemment décidée à savoir comment j'avais fait. Je me sentis obligé d'en dire un peu même si je ne pouvais pas tout dire. D'autan plus que je ne savais si je pouvais tout dire. Mais avant que je ne puisse parler, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Nous relevâmes toutes la tête pour voir Tousen.

-Tousen-sama, firent-nous en cœur.

-Mesdames. Hasekawa, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Oui, Tousen-sama.

Et je me levis pour le suivre, lançant un regard désolé vers mes amies. Je savais que ce n'était que partie remise, que j'allais avoir droit à un véritable interrogatoire jusqu'à ce que je parle. Tousen n'avais fait que reporter l'échéance et pour l'instant je l'en remerciais.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une fois installé devant les écrans de surveillance que Tousen prit la parole. Ce qui me surprit étrangement. Nous avions plutôt l'habitude de travailler en silence et cela m'allais très bien. Mais la situation ne devait pas lui convenir pour qu'il me parle aussi rapidement après être entré dans notre « royaume ».

-Elles ne doivent pas savoir.

-Pardon ? fis-je en me retournant vers lui.

-Elles ne doivent pas connaitre les vraies raisons. Aizen-sama n'a dit à personne ce que tu représentais.

-Vous … vous êtes donc intervenu à temps.

-Oui.

-Et que vais-je leur dire ?

-Tu trouveras bien quelque chose … sache bien que je n'hésiterais pas à te reprendre à Grimmjow si tu ne respectais pas les ordres. Toi ou Grimmjow d'ailleurs.

-Vous le détestez ?

-C'est un bien faible mot pour décrire mon sentiment envers lui.

-Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Il n'est pas mauvais avec moi.

-Qu'il le soit et il en répondra !

-Vous tenez donc à moi ?

-Pourquoi ne tiendrais-je pas à toi ? Tu es ma fraccion. Certes, je ne t'ai pas voulut, mais tu fais ton travail remarquablement bien. Tu t'es adaptée de façon spectaculaire à notre mode de vie. Tu es serviable et juste. Et oui, je t'apprécie assez pour vouloir te protéger. Même de toi-même s'il le faut.

-Merci Tousen-sama.

Et c'est sur ces paroles sincères, pour le moins étranges que je continuais ma journée.

* * *

Je ne pouvais faire que ruminer mes pensées. Las Noches était plutôt clame aujourd'hui. Pas d'esclandre entre Apache et Nnoitra. Pas de bagarres entre nouveaux venus. Pas d'excursions dans le désert s'étendant au-delà des frontières du palais. Rien qu'un calme plat et monotone et mes seules pensées pour compagnie.

Pourquoi avais-je de telles réticences à laisser Grimmjow voir, toucher, user, caresser mes parties féminines. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui dominais dans notre couple. J'avais déjà le rôle de la « fille » alors pour quoi ne voulais-je pas le laisser avoir « la fille » ? Je me torturais l'esprit pour essayer de me convaincre qu'il fallait que je m'accepte tel que j'étais, qu'il fallait que je passe outre cette féminité que j'avais toujours rejeté, que j'avais fini par supprimer de mon corps.

-L'acceptation de son sort est quelque chose de douloureux, mais de libérateur.

-Tousen-sama ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de voir avec mes yeux pour voir ce qui t'agite. Ton esprit est très perturbé par toutes ses questions sur la forme que tu as maintenant. C'est celle que tu avais étant humain avant d'en éradiquer une moitié. L'Hogyoku te l'a juste rendue. Il t'a donné un nouveau corps, effaçant tout ce qu'avait fait, tout ce qu'a subi celui que tu avais avant. Tu es ce que tu es. Rien ne peut le changer. Même pas ta volonté. Tu dois la plier pour qu'elle admette ce fait. Une fois que tu auras pleinement accepté ton sort et cette nouvelle vie qui est devant toi … alors … seulement alors, tu seras libre de décider de ton destin.

Je le regardais légèrement confus, essayant de me rappeler de ce qu'il venait de dire, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-N'essaie pas de trouver une signification à tout. Tu ne peux pas tout comprendre. Chaque chose sera dévoilée en son temps et certaines choses te paraitront limpides plu trad. Essaye juste de faire la paix avec toi-même … et le reste viendra tout seul.

Il retourna aussitôt dans son état méditatif, son regard tourné vers les écrans de contrôle. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il regardait avec tant d'insistance, mais je le laissais. Sa leçon de morale n'admettait pas forcement une réponse de ma part, juste une écoute. Et une méditation.

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin et je me dirigeais sans grande conviction vers le réfectoire. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim et je n'avais pas envie de voir grand monde non plus. Je bifurquais donc et entrais dans les cuisines à la place. Là, je trouvais un petit arrancar cuisinier qui m'aida à préparer un plateau repas qu'il porta jusqu'à mes appartements. Je le remerciais et m'installais sur mon balcon pour grignoter. Le désert intérieur du palais n'avait pas grand intérêt à mes yeux mais je pouvais distinguer le dôme bleu de la salle de ma naissance. Je ne pouvais que l'appeler comme ça, car d'une certaine façon, l'être que j'étais aujourd'hui était né là-bas. Oui j'étais un nouvel être différent de quand j'étais humain, différent de quand j'étais shinigami. J'étais une nouvelle personne et je devais me défaire de mes anciennes vies pour pouvoir vivre celle-ci pleinement. C'est peut être ce qu'essayait de me dire Tousen.

Je finis par me coucher fatigué de toute cette tempête qui agitait mon crâne depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Je voulais juste me reposer. Je voulais juste quelques heures de calme avant de devoir affronter mes harpies préférées, avant de devoir affronter Grimmjow. Et le convaincre de me laisser faire.

* * *

Je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Je gémis doucement en remuant, essayant de trouver une meilleure position sous la couette. J'enfoui d'ailleurs un peu plus mon corps dessous, me mettant en position fœtal. Je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller et de me retrouver seul, tous les autres étant partis. Tous les autres ? D'où me venait cette idée bizarre ? Je n'étais pas seul ! Je sentais vaguement les énergies spirituelles de ceux qui étaient le plus proche de moi. Je n'étais pas seul. Alors d'où me venait cette sensation bizarre ?

Je bougeai un peu plus, cherchant une position plus confortable. J'étais bien dans cet état de demi-sommeil, si bien, alors pourquoi avais-je eut une angoisse ? Et pourquoi cela m'empêchait-il de me rendormir ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi voulais-je me rendormir ? J'étais réveillé, je n'avais qu'à me lever. Je grognai en se rendant compte que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir. Alors autant se lever, non ?

Je me dirigeai lentement vers la salle de bains et la douche plus précisément. Une fois fin prêt, je sortis de mes appartements. Je trouvais Las Noches bien silencieux. Une impression de déjà vu me prit aux tripes, une désagréable sensation de malaise, jusqu'à ce que j'entende du bruit. Plus exactement une bagarre. Se dirigeant vers l'endroit où elle avait lieu, je me dis que franchement « les arrancars sont qu'une bande de …. ».

Et j'eus le plaisir de voir Grimmjow et Nnoitra se prendre gentiment le chou sous le regard un peu ahuris de Gin. Celui-ci, toujours avec son sourire collé sur le visage, observait la scène, très intéressé.

-Les gars, vous êtes chiants dès l'matin, lâchais-je.

-Toi ! crièrent en même temps les deux hommes.

Je n'eu guère le temps de réagir que Grimmjow m'avait alpagué et entraîné au loin en sonido. Arrivé dans les appartements du bleuté, celui-ci se jeta sur moi qui ne comprenait guère ce qu'il se passait.

-Grimmjow ?

-Sun … t'es à moi rien qu'à moi … répondit le Sexta dans mon cou.

-Mais bien sûr.

-Alors prouve le moi !

Je me fis alors un plaisir d'appartenir à son amant. Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi le bleuté semblait inquiet à ce point, mais je ressentais vaguement la même chose. Nous nous prouvâmes alors que malgré tout ce qui pouvait se passer, nous appartenions l'un à l'autre.


	11. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à toutes !_

_Je vais ralentir le rythme de publication car je n'arrive plus à trouver du temps pour écrire. Et comme les chapitres sont assez longs (entre 3600 et 5000 mots), et bien, ça me prend pas mal de temps. Je n'épiloguerais pas sur les pourquoi du comment, mais sachez que le chapitre 11 est déjà écrit et le 12 en est à la moitié._

_Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture ! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Le soleil éternel de la Soul Society brillait fort encore aujourd'hui. Il en avait marre. Il aurait bien aimé quelque chose d'un peu moins … éblouissant. Il se contenta donc de fermer les yeux et de laisser une certaine obscurité l'envahir et le reposer. L'intégration des nouveaux capitianes se passait bien, pour au moins deux d'entre eux.

Kirio Hikifune s'était très bien faite à la Troisième Division et Kira l'avait adopté avec une grande simplicité et une grande honnêteté qui le rassurait sur le fait d'avoir laissé le Fukutaïcho à sa place. Elle avait déjà été capitaine et cela n'avait donc rien d'étonnant qu'elle reprenne ses marques aussi facilement. Il avait déjà pu constater l'engouement de la Troisième pour son nouveau capitaine. Il savait que cette Division ne représentait plus un problème, puisqu'elle avait à sa tête une personne digne de sa confiance.

Shuusuke Amagai s'était vite adapté à la Neuvième Division et à son rôle de capitaine. Mais il faut dire qu'il s'était attiré la sympathie de plusieurs autres capitaines qui l'avaient aidé à s'intégrer. Bien sûr il y avait Kirio, il était un proche de la blonde de longue date. Ne l'avait-elle pas emmené avec elle dans la dimension Royale ? Ne l'avait-elle pas aidé à évoluer ? N'avait-elle pas toute sa confiance, toute son « affection » ? Et puis Hisagi avait bien joué son rôle de Fukutaïcho, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Il avait accueilli ce nouveau capitaine avec soulagement et lui avait apporté toute l'aide nécessaire. Leur binôme fonctionnait très bien tout comme celui de la Troisième et l'acceptation par les soldats s'était faite elle aussi.

Non, le problème venait du dernier binôme : Seigen Suzunami et Kifune Makoto. Il fronça les sourcils. Décidément ses deux-là lui donnaient bien des soucis. Certes, Makoto avait réussit les tests pour être Fukutaïcho et semblait prendre son rôle très au sérieux, faisant régner une discipline de fer sur la Cinquième Division. Il semblait aussi prêt à défendre par tous les moyens son maître, de tout un tas de choses complètement normal ici. Ce qui posait parfois certains problèmes. Les modes de vie entre la Dimension Royale et la Soul Society étaient bien diffèrent à bien des égards et c'était ce décalage que Makoto avait du mal à intégrer, et à effacer de son comportement. Cependant, cela avait tendance à s'estomper et il espérait que bientôt, il n'en fût plus rien. Quant à lui, Suzunami s'était montré à la hauteur lors des tests pour être capitaine et personne n'avait contesté sa place parmi les treize. Il s'entendait relativement bien avec les autres capitaines, même s'il les côtoyait peu. Et il se montrait correct dans la gestion de sa Division et de ses soldats. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. Après tout, n'était-il pas proche du Roi ? N'avait-il pas demandé à être envoyé ici ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça suspect. Mais après tout, il était possible que le Roi ait envoyé quelqu'un en qui il avait toute confiance pour le surveiller, lui et le Gotei 13. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire confiance complètement. De toute façon, il ne faisait totalement confiance en personne. Il ne faisait même plus confiance à ses deux protégés, Ukitake et Kyoraku. Les deux hommes s'étaient trouvés trop proches, trop troublés par tout ce qui s'était passé pour lui faire confiance aveuglement. Ils commençaient à réfléchir d'eux même. Trop. Ce n'était pas encore un problème et il ferait tout pour que ça n'en devienne pas un.

Il essayait de se concentrer sur les prochaines actions à mener. Et il savait que son adversaire faisait de même. Il avait perdu un pion important et regrettait presque de ne pas l'avoir éliminé de suite en se rendant compte de qui il était vraiment. Mais il avait choisit de le garder pour lui afin de pouvoir s'en servir plus tard. Il aurait eu ainsi une garantie contre toute action un peu trop néfaste pour lui de la part du Roi. Il aurait eut un pion à mettre sur le trône au cas où les choses auraient mal tourné pour lui. Cependant, il se l'était fait volé par le Traitre. Il ne devait pas trop pensé à ça, sinon il risquait d'alarmer certaines personnes avec une trop grande perturbation de son reiatsu. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui avait fait perdre Kenpachi. Car pour lui, le capitaine de la Onzième était responsable de cette perte. S'il ne l'avait pas poussé à bout, jamais, il ne l'aurait massacré comme ça, mais aussi jamais il n'aurait basculé dans le lit puis dans le camp de l'ennemi. En y pensant bien, il aurait dû intervenir plus tôt et faire en sorte de museler le géant. Sauf que c'était déjà trop tard, il s'en était rendu compte, Hasekawa couchait déjà avec l'ennemi avant de venir ici et d'être un shinigami. Peut être que s'il ne l'avait pas croisé lors du test sur Terre … il arrêta là avec ses suppositions. Cela ne changeait rien ! Il avait perdu un atout majeur et maintenant il devait faire en sorte de ne pas tout perdre.

* * *

-Il s'en sort comment ? demanda-t-il

-Mieux, répondit-elle laconiquement.

Elle n'osait détourner le regard. Elle voulait pouvoir tout voir, pour tout analyser et ainsi l'aider à progresser au mieux. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre et ça le roux l'avait bien compris. D'ailleurs, il ne quittait même plus l'entrepôt qui leur servait à la fois de maison et de salle d'entrainement. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine. Une semaine qu'il ne faisait que s'entrainer, manger, dormir. Une semaine où il se donnait à fond afin de grappiller un peu de temps, un peu de puissance, un peu de technique, afin de devenir plus fort, plus endurant. Afin de contrôler au mieux la bête qui sommeillait en lui et qui l'empêchait d'utiliser sa puissance au maximum.

-Cela fait combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

-Environ trois heures.

-Qui y est passé ?

-Rose et Love.

-Hachigen ?

-Non. Il garde en place les protections.

-Qui est le prochain ?

-Toi.

Le sourire qu'elle eut lui fit froid dans le dos. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si cela l'embêtait vraiment. Il adorait se battre et le roux le lui permettait vraiment. De plus, il adorait le taquiner. Et il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il fallait aussi que le roux passe outre toutes ses petites remarques afin que plus aucune parole ne l'atteigne et ne vienne le déconcentrer de son objectif.

* * *

L'atmosphère était tout aussi combative mais dans un autre lieu et dans une autre ambiance. D'un coté, Yoruichi jouait au chat et à la souris avec Orihime et Rukia. De l'autre, Renji et Chad se tapaient dessus. Gentiment. Tout ça sous le regard presque attendri du maitre des lieux. Kisuke savait où était Ichigo même s'il avait dit le contraire à ses amis. Il ne voulait pas les perturber plus que ça. Il voulait les garder assez concentrés sur leurs objectifs afin de tirer le meilleur d'eux. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient là. Pour tirer le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, pour gagner en puissance, pour ne plus être à la traine, pour ne plus être un poids pour Ichigo et ainsi l'aider sans le retarder dans son combat. Et ce combat était loin d'être uniquement celui du roux. Lui avait une vision plus grande que les autres. Il n'avait peut être pas toutes les cartes en mains, mais il n'en était pas loin. Et même si la Soul Society croyait à cette histoire de bataille d'Hiver, lui n'était pas si sûr que ça de son importance. Il doutait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop en ce moment. Mais il n'avait que des débuts de suppositions et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mettre le doute dans l'esprit des plus jeunes. Alors il faisait comme si lui aussi y croyait. Mais il savait très bien qu'Aizen n'avait plus besoin de sacrifier les milliers de vie de Karakura pour avoir l'Ouken. Il avait juste besoin du réveil d'Hasekawa. Ou bien alors cette bataille servirait de distraction lors de … Aizen pouvait très bien prévoir ça. La bataille d'Hiver ne pouvait être qu'une distraction lui permettant d'accéder à la Dimension Royale en toute tranquillité puisque toutes les forces du Gotei 13 seront sur Terre pour empêcher cette fameuse bataille. Dans ce cas, il devait tout prévoir si jamais cette possibilité était la bonne. Il quitta sans regrets le sous sol de son magasin. Il avait des choses à voir. Et des personnes à contacter au plus vite pour parler de cette éventualité.

* * *

Tout se passait pour le mieux. Il avait eut sa Division, la Cinquième, celle du traitre. Il avait put imposer son homme dévoué en tant que Fukutaïcho. L'ancienne occupante de ce poste avait parue assez soulagée de ne pas être sous ses ordres. Et il avait put ainsi avoir son petit royaume sur lequel gouverner. Oui bien sûr, il y avait les règles de la Soul Society, il y avait les règles régissant l'organisation et la bonne tenue de le Division, ainsi que les règles régissant les convenances de ce monde. Mais il les avait très vite intégrées et détournées. Après tout n'était-il pas maitre dans la manipulation d'autrui ? N'était-ce pas ça qui faisait que le Roi l'adorait ? Et même s'il savait que le vieux fou le faisait surveiller, il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas assez bête pour lui faire confiance aveuglement. De toute façon, son seul maitre était le Roi, même si, ici et maintenant, il devait faire comme si Yamamoto l'était.

Il sourit pour lui-même et reporta son attention sur le groupe d'hommes en train de se battre dans la cour de la Division. Il avait fait mettre en place depuis son arrivée une série de combat pour trier le bon grain de l'ivraie. Il faisait en sorte de répartir différemment les forces dans ses rangs que ce qui avait lieu habituellement. Il avait dans l'idée de stratifier encore plus les hommes sous ses ordres. Il voulait ainsi créer un système pyramidal qu'il serait plus aisé de contrôler. Il voulait pouvoir se recréer ici la cour qu'il avait là-haut. Sans bien sûr que cela ne soit trop visible. Mais apparemment les Divisions entretenaient peu de relations entre elles et les membres de la Cinquième étaient mis un peu de coté par les autres soldats. Ce qui arrangeait ses affaires. Il voulait une Division et des soldats qui lui seraient d'abord dévoués avant d'être dévoué au Gotei 13. Il avait un peu de travail mais il avait remarqué deux-trois éléments qui pourraient l'aider dans cette tâche.

Le plus dur pour l'instant était de convaincre les capitaines de sa bonne foi. Tous les capitaines. Ce qui n'était pas gagné. Il savait que Kirio Hikifune ne l'aimait pas et c'était un euphémisme. Il ne la supportait pas non plus. Quand elle avait intégré la Division Zéro, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se familiariser avec les us et coutumes de la Dimension Royale. Et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette elle aussi à exceller dans son domaine. Et elle avait commencé à apporter certains changements autour d'elle. Elle avait commencé à déteindre sur son entourage proche et peu à peu son influence s'était étendue. Le Roi n'avait rien dit et n'avait rien fait. Il la trouvait « rafraichissante » et « amusante ». Mais lui voyait bien qu'elle mettait en périls certaines choses auxquelles il tenait beaucoup. Il espérait juste que ce changement d'environnement pourrait lui apporter la satisfaction de faire ici la même chose qu'elle avait fait là-bas.

L'autre capitaine qui lui posait problème était Yamamoto. Le vieux fou comme ils l'appelaient entre eux. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la confiance totale du vieil homme. Et à vrai dire ce pas ça qui lui importait. Car s'il avait assez de capitaines avec lui, Yamamoto serait obligé de prendre son avis en compte. Il lui fallait donc ralier « à sa cause » le plus possible de capitaines. Et il savait par qui il allait commencer.

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fronça les sourcils encore plus et s'arrêta. Non décidément quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'arrivait même plus à baiser Tesla tranquillement. Ce dernier ne dit rien et de toute façon n'aurait put rien dire. Nnoitra avait sa queue enfoncée dans la bouche du blond et décidait des mouvements puisqu'il avait ses mains posées sur la tête de son fraccion.

Comment en était-il arrivé à penser à Hasekawa dans un moment comme ça, il n'en savait rien. Toujours est-il que la fraccion de Tousen lui laissait une drôle d'impression, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il s'était toujours intéressé qu'à lui-même, même s'il avait Tesla prés de lui, répondant aux moindres de ses ordres, aux moindres de ses désirs. Son univers ne tournait qu'autour de lui. Certes, il ne pouvait pas ignorer Tousen ou Ichimaru et encore moins Aizen. Mais à part eux, il n'y avait personne d'assez … important pour le détourner de lui-même. Il n'y avait plus personne. La seule qui l'avait perturbé à une époque, avait disparue et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait s'en plaindre. Il avait réussit à se débarrasser d'elle grâce à Szayel, et depuis, le scientifique faisait aussi partie de sa vie, d'une certaine façon.

Non avec Hasekawa c'était autre chose. Il détestait les femmes, c'était viscéral. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas cette sensation de haine absolue quand il voyait la Vizard ? Parce qu'avant sa transformation c'était un homme ? Peu probable d'après lui. Non, il y avait autre chose. Mais quoi ? Il se dit qu'il pourrait mener son enquête car de toute façon, il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne saurait pas !

* * *

Toute cette merde le faisait royalement chier ! Il en avait marre ! Marre de tout ça ! Plus que jamais il se rendait compte des liens qui l'empêchaient de faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais quelle idée avait-il eut de devenir capitaine ? Certes, il avait put s'amuser pendant un moment, mais maintenant, il se devait de rester là. A attendre les ordres. A s'entrainer. A entrainer ses hommes. Et obéir. Obéir à celui qui lui avait fait perdre la petite chose qu'il s'était trouvé. Pendant un moment, il avait crut que Kurosaki était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux. Ce gamin était extraordinaire sur bien des points et avec lui, il ne s'ennuyait jamais puisqu'il progressait à une vitesse folle. Chacune de leur rencontre était explosive et donnait du sens à son existence. Mais le roux ne se laissait pas faire et faisait tout pour l'éviter. Alors il était retourné dans cet état transitoire dans lequel il se trouvait depuis des années. Il attendait un nouvel adversaire. Il attendait que quelque chose lui donne de nouveau le frisson et l'excitation qui régnait sur sa vie avant qu'il ne devienne capitaine.

Et puis il y avait eut ce soir bien particulier où il avait rencontré cet humain qui pouvait le voir et qui contrairement à Ichigo n'avait aucun pouvoir en dehors de celui-là. Il avait alors trouvé là une chose qui venait le sortir de sa torpeur. Une créature qui était venue dans son monde. Une créature qui l'intriguait et qui faisait que de nouveau il avait ce frisson et cette excitation. Et quand enfin cette petite chose était devenue assez forte pour qu'ils puissent se battre vraiment, elle lui avait été enlevée !

Certes, il en avait usé et abusé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la lui enlever ! Il lui aurait donné comme il le lui avait demandé, ça ne se serait surement pas passé comme ça ! Il enrageait du fait que Yamamoto lui ait enlevé Hasekawa, mais aussi du fait que le Capitaine Commandant lui reproche la trahison de ce dernier. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour l'instant que ruminer ses sombres pensées. Hasekawa l'avait bien amoché lors de leur dernier entretien et même s'il s'était passé plusieurs mois depuis, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il voulait sa revanche. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait enfreint l'ordre direct que Yamamoto lui avait donné. Et c'est aussi ce qui avait provoqué la fuite d'Hasekawa et son combat contre Kurosaki, un des meilleurs auquel il n'ait jamais participé ! Kurosaki était entré dans une rage telle que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter et il avait put s'en donner à cœur joie contre le roux. Ils avaient été interrompus par un drôle de mec avec un bob et de getas. Il avait été alors forcé de rentrer à la Soul Society et s'était fait passer un savon par le Vieux. Ce qui avait encore ajouté des blessures à celles que le roux lui avait déjà infligées. Depuis, il se méfiait du vieux. Encore plus qu'avant. Pour lui, Yamamoto leur cachait des choses et l'arrivée des trois nouveaux de la Dimension Royale n'arrangeait rien. Il voyait très clairement des clans se former. Avant c'était chaque Division dans son coins et toutes aux services et aux ordres du Capitaines Commandant. Là il voyait très clairement se dessiner des groupes, des alliances. Il était loin d'être aussi bête que certains le disaient et il aimait à les laisser penser ça. Ce qui lui permettait d'observer sans trop être inquiéter.

D'un coté, il y avait la bombasse de la Troisième. Il ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Il n'avait jamais eut une bonne mémoire pour ça, il ne retenait que ceux qui l'intéressait vraiment. Juu-chan et son alcoolique d'acolyte étaient clairement avec elle. Le petit de la Dixième aussi. De l'autre coté, il y avait le prétentieux de la Cinquième qui semblait avoir rallié à sa cause Kuchiki et Kurotsuchi. Et puis il ya avait ceux qu'il savait fidèle au Vieux quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il décide de faire : Soi Fon et Komamura. Ne restait plus que Retsu, le branleur de la Neuvième et lui-même. Et il était sûr que bientôt il y allait avoir trois camps. Ne restait plus qu'à voir qui lui ferait la meilleure proposition. Ne restait plus qu'à voir comment les forces allaient s'équilibrer. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre le chaos qui allait en ressortir.

* * *

Il savait que tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Bientôt, il aurait l'Ouken. Bientôt, il lancerait une partie de ses troupes sur le mondes des Humains afin d'y entrainer le Gotei 13 et ainsi avoir la voie libre pour accéder à la Dimension Royale en toute tranquillité. Bientôt, il se retrouverait devant l'Usurpateur. Bientôt, il aurait sa vengeance. Bientôt, il reprendra la place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

_Risques … tu risqueras … tu risqueras toutes leurs vies et leurs âmes …_

Bien sûr qu'il allait tout risquer pour reconquérir sa place ! Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? C'était lui la victime au départ ! C'était à lui qu'on avait fait du mal en premier. A lui, mais aussi à celle qu'il aimait ! Et c'était ce qui l'avait vraiment décidé. Avant, il avait regardé toute cette histoire de loin et c'était dit que ce n'était pas si mal que ça finalement, qu'il allait pouvoir avoir une vie plus simple, plus calme, moins surveillée que s'il était resté à sa place première. Après tout, c'était peut être une chance ? Mais cette chance avait viré au cauchemar quand on lui avait pris ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Alors il n'avait eut qu'une envie qu'une idée. Se venger.

_Brûle … tu brûleras … tu brûleras en enfer … tu brûleras en enfer pour tes péchés …_

Peut être que oui, il brûlera en enfer, mais il ne sera pas le seul. Avant, il y enverra tous ceux qui lui ont fait du mal. Tous ceux qui sont responsables de son état actuel. Tous ceux qui se seront mis sur son passage. Tous ceux qui l'auront écarté du bonheur qu'il s'était trouvé. Alors oui, il pourra brûler en enfer. Il n'en a pas peur.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venaient ses pensées que la Pierre faisait tout pour étouffer. Mais il savait une chose, elles ne faisaient que renforcer sa détermination. Elles ne faisaient qu'accroitre sa volonté. Elles ne faisaient que lui permettre de mieux se concentrer sur son seul objectif : devenir le Roi des Ames !


	12. Chapter 11

_Hello everyone !_

_Et non je ne suis pas morte ! Pas encore ! j'ai juste eu une baisse de motivation et un taux d'occupation approchant les 125% cet été ! Autant dire que je n'avais même plus le temps de venir ici et de répondre à celles qui m'avaient laissé un petit message! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lire certaines fics que je suis pourtant assidûment, c'est pour dire!_

_Bref! tout ça pour dire que la rentrée est passée! Et oui! Donc je vais reprendre doucement les publications au rythme de 1 chapitre par semaine. Par contre, je risque d'alterner entre Au clair de lune et Comme un soleil de fin de siècle. Il y aura aussi peut-être la publication d'OS ou de song-fics suivant mon humeur._

_Je ne suis pas bavarde d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il fallait un petit mot explicatif pour cette rentrée. Voilà qui est fait._

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, j'y répondrai toujours!_

_Sur ce ... bonne lecture et ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11:**

Je me devais de faire vite. Je me doutais que la patience du maître de Las Noches était limitée. Très limitée d'ailleurs. Cela ne faisait pas deux jours que j'avais eut la permission de Tousen, qu'Aizen me fit de nouveau convoqué chez lui. Je me demandais si les autres étaient au courant ou pas. Si quelqu'un trouverait à redire que je sois si souvent invité dans les appartements du brun. S'il en était de même pour tous les Espadas ou pas. Mais apparemment non. Aussi me contentais-je d'obéir, comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

* * *

Ulquiorra me devançait comme toujours, et m'ouvrit la porte après avoir frappé doucement. Il s'effaça et me laissa pénétrer seul dans les appartements du brun. Celui-ci ne s'y trouvait pas. J'avançais donc et j'entendis la porte se refermer derrière moi. Je me retournais pour la regarder un instant surpris. Ulquiorra partait toujours après en avoir reçu l'ordre.

La fenêtre du balcon était ouverte et une légère brise jouait avec les rideaux. Un doux murmure me parvint, on aurait dit un ruisseau. Je décidais d'aller voir de plus prés. Je passais les rideaux et me retrouvais sur la terrasse à contempler de nouveau ce jardin si particulier. Le doux murmure de l'eau me parvenait plus fortement, mais il n'était pas seul. J'entendais très clairement des voix discuter faiblement. Je tendis l'oreille et parvint à deviner les voix d'Aizen et d'Ichimaru. Je décidais de les prévenir de ma présence. Je ne voulais en rien surprendre les deux hommes dans un moment intime.

-Aizen-sama ? appelais-je.

-Oh Hasekawa-chan ! Viens donc par ici !

Je descendis donc les escaliers et me dirigeais vers la voix d'Ichimaru. Je trouvais bizarre que ce soit lui qui m'ait répondu, mais je ne voyais aucune raison de ne pas obéir. Je traversais le jardin sec en faisant attention à ne pas déranger plus que ça les sillons de graviers gris clairs, puis passais dans la partie boisé du jardin. Je finis par les trouver au pied d'un cerisier. Aizen était assis, les jambes allongés devant lui, et avait le dos appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il semblait dormir mais avait les yeux ouverts et fixes. Sa respiration était calme et il ne sembla pas me remarquer. Ichimaru se leva à mon approche et me rejoint en quelques pas. Il s'arrêta prés de moi et me prit le bras pour m'éloigner du brun. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière mais Aizen n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait hors du temps, hors de notre atteinte.

-Ichimaru-sama ?

-Laisse tomber le sama, tu veux bien Hasekawa-chan. Il n'y a qu'Aizen qui y ait droit.

Je trouvais sa remarque bizarre mais ne répliqua rien. S'il ne voulait pas du suffixe sama grand bien lui fasse, mais je continuerais à l'employer pour Tousen. Je le trouvais étrange, nerveux, mais en même temps soulagé de ma présence. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait. Et il sembla le voir. Il était très observateur, très rusé et même si je me méfiais de lui, je savais qu'il vouait un culte sans borne à notre maitre à tous ici.

-C'est moi qui t'ais fait venir, lâcha-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sosuke … il est comme ça depuis un moment, perdu dans ses souvenirs et je pense que toi seule, peux l'en sortir.

-Comment le pourrais-je ? N'êtes vous pas celui qui est le plus proche de lui ?

-Oui peut être … mais il est perdu dans une époque où je n'existais pas encore pour lui.

Je le regardais perplexe. Mais il est vrai que j'avais encore du mal à concevoir qu'il puisse être âgé de plusieurs centaines d'années, tout comme j'avais du mal avec l'idée que le temps passait différemment sur chacun des Trois Mondes et à des allures non constantes au Hueco Mundo, mais aussi à la Soul Society.

-Il ne parle que de Aï, ta mère.

Il détourna le visage comme s'il était gêné de dévoiler une partie aussi intime de son amant. Certes, je savais qu'il avait connu ma mère, mais la façon dont Ichimaru l'avait dit supposait plus que ce qu'Aizen m'avait dit. Ils n'étaient pas de simples amis, ils avaient dû être bien plus que ça.

-Je n'arrive pas à le faire revenir ici, fit-il plaintivement. J'ai pensé … il m'a dit que tu lui ressemblais énormément … alors j'ai pensé que tu pouvais peut être me le ramener.

J'avais devant moi un homme aux abois. Il semblait désespéré de ne pouvoir atteindre Aizen là où il s'était réfugié. Mais aussi il avait dû prendre sur lui et faire taire sa fierté pour m'appeler à l'aide. Je ne pouvais pas refuser.

-Je vais essayer.

Je me détournais de lui pour me diriger vers Aizen. Plus je m'approchais, plus je découvrais Aizen comme j'en aurais rarement le cas. Il était détendu, calme et serein. Il semblait heureux, en paix avec lui-même. Ce qui tranchait franchement de l'image qu'il donnait habituellement de lui. Une fois assez près, je m'accroupis et l'appelais doucement.

-Aizen-sama ?

Je n'obtins aucune réponse. Je réitérais donc en lui touchant légèrement le bras. Cette fois-ci fut la bonne. Il tourna la tête pour me voir et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en me voyant.

-Aï ? Aï ! Tu es là ! Enfin !

Il se redressa et caressa ma joue de sa main. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me prendrait pour ma mère. Mais à vrai dire, je ne savais pas que la ressemblance entre elle et moi était si grande.

-Aizen-sama ? fis-je retrouvant ainsi ma voix.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour le faire revenir parmi nous, et il ne me laissa pas vraiment le temps de parler. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait beaucoup de chose à dire à ma mère. J'étais curieux, impatient d'en savoir plus sur cette relation, mais en même temps j'étais gêné car Aizen n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais surtout, je ne savais pas comment pourrait réagir Ichimaru à ce que pourrait dire ou faire Aizen s'il pensait que j'étais réellement ma mère.

-Enfin … enfin tu es là ! Tu sais, fit-il en se redressant un peu, je t'ai cherché. J'ai passé des jours à te chercher … sans aucun succès. J'ai cru devenir fou. Et puis, … et puis, … je suis retourné sur Terre pour voir ta mère et le petit. J'ai eu alors une longue conversation avec Lin Yao. Elle me disait que tout allait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète, qu'elle veillerait sur Sun, qu'elle ferait de lui quelqu'un de bien … et c'est quelqu'un de bien. Ton enfant est la clef qui va me permettre de te venger et de reprendra ma place.

J'étais abasourdi par ce qu'il me racontait. Je m'assis à coté de lui et il en profita pour me prendre la main et commença à passer son pouce dessus, doucement. Il me prenait vraiment pour ma mère. Il l'avait cherché dans le Rukongaï après sa mort sans succès. Il savait que j'existais avant même que je ne vienne ici. Que se serait-il passé si je n'étais pas venu ? Serait-il venu me chercher ? Ou alors aurait-il continué sans se soucier de moi ? Mais pourquoi d'ailleurs se serait-il soucier de moi ? C'est pas comme s'il était mon père ? Si ? Peu à peu, c'est comme si toutes les pièces du puzzle, toutes les informations, tous les indices qu'il m'avait donné, comme si tout se mettait en place, s'emboitait parfaitement. L'évidence était là ! Il n'y avait que cette explication à tout ça. Aizen était un des fils du Roi ! Aizen était mon père ! Tout à coup, ma vue se troubla et je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues sans que je ne sache quoi faire pour les arrêter. Je me sentis vide, je n'entendais même plus Shaiming et Taiyoufuu. Je ne sentais même plus leurs présences. J'étais seul avec cette évidence et tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

-Aï ? Aï ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Tout se passera bien.

Ce furent la voix d'Aizen et sa main essuyant mes larmes qui me ramenèrent parmi les vivants. Je tournais la tête vers lui et mon regard s'engouffra dans le sien. Je m'accrochais à ses yeux bruns comme un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Il paraissait inquiet de me voir pleurer, il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi et cela l'attristait. Et puis, au bout d'un moment je vis une fêlure dans son regard et je compris alors qu'il était de retour parmi nous.

-Tes yeux … Sun ?

Il leva la tête et vit enfin Ichimaru à coté de lui. Il sembla perdu un instant, regardant partout autour de lui comme s'il découvrait les lieux pour la première fois. Ichimaru fut prés de lui en une fraction de seconde, lui touchant doucement le bras, le ramenant à lui.

-Sosuke ? Tout va bien Sosuke. Tout va bien, murmura-t-il rassurant.

Le brun le regarda et sembla le voir vraiment pour la première fois. Puis il se tourna vers moi, et cette fois-ci, je vis qu'il ne voyait plus ma mère en me regardant.

-Gin ? Sun ? Que s'est-il passé ?

C'était bien la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom et non par son ironique Hasekawa-chan. Et le pire c'est que je trouvais ça naturel. Ça ne me choquait pas le moins du monde.

-Et bien, sourit l'argenté, tu t'es perdu dans tes souvenirs … je n'arrivais pas à te ramener … alors j'ai demandé de l'aide à Hasekawa-chan.

-Sun ?

-Oui, confirmais-je malgré moi. Je suis venu … vous me preniez pour ma mère … Aizen-sama … puis-je vous posé une question ?

-Bien sûr, dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Je voulais profiter de cet instant où il semblait plus sain, plus normal, que d'habitude, mais aussi parce que c'est lui qui m'avait mis ses questions en tête.

-Aizen-sama … êtes-vous mon père ?

Les deux hommes me regardèrent étonnés, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ichimaru avait les yeux assez ouverts pour que je puisse en voir le bleu. Savait-il ? Était-il arrivé à la même conclusion que moi ? Était-il étonné que j'aie pu deviner ? Ou alors ne le savait-il pas ? N'avait-il pas deviné ? Quant à Aizen, il paraissait surpris de la façon dont un parent reçoit un cadeau de son enfant alors qu'il ne s'y attend pas. Et cela fut ma confirmation. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre, je le savais à présent. Il me sourit d'un air tendre alors qu'il voyait sur mon visage aucun rejet de ma part pour cette filiation pour le moins inattendu.

-Tu tiens énormément de ta mère … son physique … son intelligence … sa gentillesse. Tu n'as pas hérité grand chose de moi.

-L'Ouken.

-Oui, l'Ouken est la seule chose que je t'ai léguée.

-Vous auriez pu … j'sais pas moi … venir me voir.

-Lin Yao … avec ta grand mère, nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Tu n'allais déjà pas avoir une vie simple. Nous ne voulions pas la compliqué encore plus.

-Je comprends, mais … vous n'avez jamais eut envie de me voir … de prendre des nouvelles ?

-Je l'ai fait pendant un temps … et heureusement, tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien. Et puis … les choses se sont compliquées à un certain moment.

-Alors c'est vraiment un pur hasard si je me retrouve ici ?

-Le hasard a bien peu de choses à voir avec tout ça, énonça-t-il clairement. Tout comme moi, tu as une Destinée. C'est elle qui t'as mené ici.

Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir entendu le D majuscule. Ichimaru avait les yeux plus plissé que d'habitude et je savais qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser certaines questions au brun. Quand ils seraient seuls. Pour ma part, j'avais encore appris beaucoup de choses, trop de choses peut-être. Mais je ne sentais aucune menace venant de Shaiming. Elle était étrangement calme. Tout comme Taiyoufuu. Ce qui était assez étrange d'ailleurs.

* * *

J'avais laissé les deux hommes en tête à tête dans le jardin. C'était un lieu très beau et très apaisant. Je les enviais presque de pouvoir y rester et pas moi. Mais au fur et à mesure de la conversation, j'avais senti Aizen redevenir le maître de Las Noches et non plus l'homme qui avait connu ma mère. La noirceur que je percevais chez lui était revenue et je ne savais toujours pas quoi en penser. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. J'avais bien essayé de poser des questions, mais il les avait habilement contournées. Avec l'aide de l'argenté, bien sûr. J'avais compris pour quoi Ichimaru était surnommé Langue d'argent.

Je fis un saut à la Salle de surveillance et y trouvait Tousen. Il me renvoya. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour l'instant. D'après lui, trop de choses perturbaient mon esprit pour que je sois assez calme et concentré sur mon travail. Je le laissais donc avec Wonderweiss et en profitait pour aller retrouver Grimmjow. J'avais toujours une petite conversation à avoir avec lui. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

* * *

Je le trouvais dans le désert intérieur de Las Noches en compagnie de ses fraccions. Je ne voulais pas d'affrontements aujourd'hui, avec personne. Aussi les observais-je un moment de loin. Apparemment, ils s'amusaient à faire la course. Grimmjow était la cible à atteindre. Et pour l'instant, aucun de ses fraccions ne semblaient l'avoir attrapé. Je profitais d'un instant où il se trouvait prés de moi pour apparaître grâce au shunpo. Je l'attrapais par le col et fut heureux de voir un éclat de surprise dans ses yeux. Je l'embrassais furtivement.

-Si tu veux la suite, viens chez moi …

Et je disparus aussitôt. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas se lancer à ma poursuite comme ça. J'avais donc un peu de temps devant moi pour faire le point avec mes deux colocataires. Je les trouvais relativement trop calme après les dernières révélations de ma saga familiale. Je regagnais donc mes appartements et me glissais sous la douche puis, une fois lavé, dans la baignoire. Je m'installais confortablement et me concentrais sur moi-même. En un instant, je me retrouvais dans mon monde intérieur. Toujours aussi blanc. Toujours aussi glacé. Mais bizarrement, je n'y avais jamais eut froid. Je regardais autour de moi et vit deux formes se rapprocher. Elles venaient chacune d'un point différent, mais convergeaient vers moi. Taiyoufuu et Shaiming. Mon zanpakuto et mon hollow. Deux faces d'une même pièce. Deux pouvoirs si différents mais si complémentaires. Elles faisaient parties de moi, intégralement. Et étrangement, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi … complet depuis bien longtemps.

-Mesdemoiselles, les saluais-je lorsqu'elles furent près de moi.

-Sun, me répondit Taiyoufuu alors que Shaiming se contenta de hocher la tête. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Et bien … je m'attendais à un peu plus de réaction de votre part suite à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Aizen.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Shaiming, apparemment pas vraiment contente de se trouver là.

Je la regardais surpris par sa question.

-La dernière fois, tu as pris possession de mon corps.

-La dernière fois, t'as appris des trucs qu'on ne savait pas.

-Ce qui veut dire … lui demandais-je perplexe.

-Elle le fait exprès ? demanda Shaiming à l'attention de Taiyoufuu.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit celle-ci.

-Faites comme si j'étais pas là en plus, bougonnai-je.

-Ce que veut dire Shaiming, c'est qu'on savait déjà, m'expliqua tranquillement mon zanpakuto.

Je les regardai et je pense que ma tête devait être drôle puisque Shaiming ne se gêna pas pour éclater de rire. Je m'assombris et décidais d'ignorer mon double monochrome.

-Comment ça … vous saviez déjà ?

-On avait deviné avant toi, c'est tout ! se contenta de m'expliquer mon zanpakuto.

-Et bien merci ! M'exclamais-je pas vraiment content.

-Ne le prend pas mal, Sun. Mais il fallait que tu arrives seul à cette conclusion. Nous aurais-tu crues si nous te l'avions dit ?

Je réfléchis un instant et compris que non, je ne les aurais pas cru. Taiyoufuu se reprocha de moi et je la sentis m'encercler de sa douce chaleur, comme pour me réconforter. Je la laissais faire et regrettais son absence de corps physique, je regrettais de ne pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

* * *

Je fus tiré de mon monde intérieur par une douce sensation enveloppant mon corps physique. Grimmjow. Je n'hésitai pas alors une seule seconde à laisser mes deux colocataires seules et à rejoindre mon amant. Il s'était installé derrière moi dans la baignoire et me tenait lové entre ses bras et ses jambes. J'étais bien ainsi, content de cette intimité et de cette tendresse. Il avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule et se contentait de me tenir ainsi, contre lui, contre son cœur. Je me laissai aller alors complètement dans cet instant de félicité et de tranquillité. Je savais que, bientôt, il en serait tout autrement.

-Grimm' ?

-Hummm ?

Mes mains se mirent à caresser tendrement sa peau à portée. Il nicha un peu plus sa tête dans mon cou, et je pouvais sentir à présent ses lèvres m'embrasser, sa chevelure me chatouiller.

-Grimmjow … me laisserais-tu user de ton corps si je te laisse user du mien ?

Je ne savais pas trop comment formuler ce que j'avais à lui demander. Je ne voulais pas employer le verbe dominer. Je ne voulais pas y voir un rapport de force. Je voulais en faire un échange, un moment d'abandon total à l'autre, une offrande en quelque sorte. Je voulais que chacun profite de ce que l'autre avait à lui offrir. Sans aucune retenue.

Je le sentais réfléchir à ma question. Peut être pesait-il le pour et le contre ? En tout cas, je ne le sentais nullement tendu comme je m'y attendais.

-Je pourrais faire ce que je veux ? me demanda-t-il la tête toujours enfouie dans mon cou.

-Oui, soufflais-je.

Je sentais ses mains s'activer sur ma peau et me procurer de délicieux frissons. Il accentua ses baisers dans mon cou. Il avait accepté semble-t-il, aussi le laissai-je faire, aussi me laissai-je faire. Il semblait vouloir en profiter tout de suite, et pour l'instant ses caresses n'étaient pas pour me déplaire. Encore moins, lorsque du bout du doigt, il longea ma verge avant de la saisir à sa base. Ses mouvements étaient frustrants de par leur lenteur et leur légèreté. Je me tortillais dans tous les sens, enfin autant que ce qu'il m'était possible vu comment j'étais coincé entre ses bras et ses jambes. J'essayé bien de l'atteindre à mon tour, mais il attrapa mes poignets et maintint mes mains devant moi. Apparemment, il voulait être le seul à être actif. Je gémis de frustration.

-Chuuuutttt … laisse-toi faire, susurra-t-il à mon oreille avant de la grignoter.

Il s'activa dès lors à grignoter, mordre, lécher la peau délicate de mon cou, alors que sa main s'activait toujours sur mon sexe dur. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester tranquille, mais j'étais toujours prisonnier de mon amant et de sa terrible poigne. Je me devais de m'abandonner complètement à lui et à son bon vouloir. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Et les sensations qui me parcouraient, m'empêchaient de parler. Je n'étais que gémissements et soupirs.

Grimmjow accélérait graduellement le rythme des va-et-vient qu'il appliquait sur ma verge, tant et si bien qui je finis par jouir violemment. La tendresse dont il faisait preuve en me tenant dans ses bras, sa volonté de s'occuper complètement de moi, que je m'en remette totalement à lui, le fait qu'il m'ait maintenu les poignets, mais aussi entre ses bras et jambes, la façon dont il mena cette masturbation, tout ça eut un effet dévastateur sur moi.

Je repris doucement ma respiration, toujours lové contre lui. Il avait lâché mes poignets et continuait à déposer des baisers légers dans mon cou. Je regardais, un peu hagard, l'eau où je voyais flotter ma semence. J'étais bien. Tout simplement bien. Je n'avais rien à craindre de l'homme que j'aimais puisqu'il m'aimait lui aussi.

* * *

Je ne sais pas comment nous atterrîmes dans le lit et je n'allais pas m'en soucier plus que ça. La position dans laquelle nous étions m'allait grandement aussi et je pense que c'était également le cas de Grimmjow. Sa verge dans ma bouche étouffait mes gémissements et je devais me concentrer pour ne pas la lâcher et gémir à pleine voix. Je sentais sa langue fouiller mon intimité et ses mains caresser alternativement mes fesses et ma verge. Il faut dire qu'à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Délicatement, il s'occupait de moi et de toute cette zone. Il y apportait une attention toute particulière et je sentais par moment une certaine retenue de sa part, comme s'il ne voulait pas aller trop vite et me faire peur. Il est vrai que les rares fois où il avait voulut profiter de mon sexe féminin, je m'étais refermé sur moi-même avec une rare violence. Ses mains me caressaient et un doigt finit par faire son entrée dans cet antre encore inexplorée. Ce qui me fit gémir un peu plus fort malgré moi. Je savais qu'un large sourire carnassier venait d'éclairer son visage. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il devait être là. Je le lui fis payer en tétant son gland. Et j'eu le plaisir de sentir sa respiration se faire erratique. Il enfonça alors un deuxième doigt et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient qui m'obligea à le lâcher complètement.

-Grimmm…

Il accéléra encore et enfonça un doigt dans mon anus. Cette double pénétration eut raison de moi bien trop rapidement à mon gout. Mais les sensations qu'elle engendra furent les plus fortes, trop fortes peut être. Je me répandis sur son ventre et restait quelques instants comme ça, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, immobile, avant de me laisser tomber à coté de lui. Grimmjow ne prit même pas la peine de s'essuyer. Il se positionna au dessus de moi, entre mes jambes qu'il écarta, et profita de ma faiblesse pour m'embrasser goulûment. Je le laissai faire et profitait pleinement de l'instant. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur moi. Je sentis son sexe dur contre mon bas ventre, mais ne dis rien. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et approfondis encore l'échange buccal. Il prit ça comme mon consentement pour aller plus loin. Et ça l'était ! Il gigota un peu, et sans lâcher ma bouche de la sienne se positionna devant ma vulve. Je sentis son gland à mon entrée et bougeant un peu mon bassin, je l'aidai à s'y engouffrer.

-Suuuunnnn …. Gémit-il.

Pour ma part, je ne pouvais rien dire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été coupé en deux. Certes, il avait pénétré mon vagin de deux de ses doigts, mais sa verge était beaucoup plus conséquente. J'avais mal et le souffle coupé. Il le vit et ne bougea plus, observant mon visage avec beaucoup d'attention, visiblement inquiet.

-Ça va ? me demanda-t-il.

-Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça, lui répondis-je doucement.

-Ça va aller … ou tu veux que j'me retire ?

-Non ! m'exclamais-je un peu vite. Reste !

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirai à moi pour un baiser sensuel. Il me le rendit avec beaucoup d'application.

-Faut qu'j'bouge là !

Je rigolais doucement. Rien que cette phrase réussit à me faire oublier ma douleur. Cette phrase et ses yeux de chaton perdu.

-Ok … tu peux y aller.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

Et pour lui en donner la preuve, je basculai mon bassin. Enfin autant que je le pouvais. Il m'embrassa fougueusement et commença à mouvoir son bassin. Je sentais sa longueur aller et venir dans mes chairs vierges. Je le sentais pleinement d'une façon totalement différente. Ce n'était pas les mêmes sensations que lors d'une sodomie. C'était à la fois plus diffus et plus précis. Et peu à peu, les premières douleurs firent place aux prémices du plaisir. Un plaisir tout aussi intense. Un plaisir partagé. Grimmjow prenait lui aussi son pied, et même si je ne gardais pas les yeux ouverts assez longtemps pour contempler pleinement son visage rayonnant de ce plaisir, je l'entendais parfaitement dans ses gémissements. Il accéléra encore un peu jusqu'à finalement me pilonner avec force. Je ne retenais plus mes cris et hurlais mon plaisir. Je le sentais aller au tréfonds de mon être, ses couilles tapaient joyeusement contre mes fesses et mon sexe était plus que dur. Je finis par jouir, me répandant sur mon ventre. Grimmjow me rejoignit juste après. Il retomba sur moi, complètement épuisé. Il faut dire que moi aussi, cet acte charnel m'avait laissé sans force.

-Je pense qu'on est bon pour une autre douche, murmurais-je.

-Ouaip ! se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il releva la tête et m'embrassa tendrement. C'était divin, si doux, si plein d'amour. J'adorais ces baisers-là. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça savourant juste le plaisir reçu et donné, mais aussi le plaisir d'être tout simplement là, tous les deux, ensemble.


End file.
